Gumwin
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: He had only thought he was on a date with her. Pain, oh the pain. Gumball never expected his future to be so full of darkness. But what's darkness without light? What if someone has loved you and you were too blind to see it? Then there's Darwin...who has "unsheathed" his feelings. When you love something, you let it go, & do anything to protect it right? Yaoi Gumball/Darwin
1. Secret

Chapter 1: Revealed Secret

Gumball walked into his and Darwin's bedroom, thinking about who knows what with that boy. He had light teal-blue hair with fluffy cat ears that matched poking out, adding to the "cat look" he had the same color long cat tail. Bright blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a pair of jeans with a light brown turtle neck, which completed his look. Darwin was sitting on Gumball's bed, working on homework. He had orange hair (literally ORANGE), green eyes and light tan skin. Two fish fins poked out of either side of his head, along with a fish tail…and if you saw him shirtless you'd be able to see the gills on his sides allowing him to breathe under water. He was wearing a green T-Shirt, navy blue swim shorts, and no shoes at the moment.

Darwin looked up and saw Gumball, giving him a nervous grin, "Hey Gumball."

"Hi there Darwin, doing homework?" Gumball replied flopping onto his stomach, next to Darwin.

Darwin flushed a light pink and scooted away. "Ya, you should t-to…"

Gumball cocked his head to the side and raised a eyebrow. Being his curious and obnoxious self, Gumball put his face only inches away from Darwin's, he grabbed the sides of Darwin's face and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Darwin now was a deep shade of red, "Y-you wouldn't u-understand…"

"And why wouldn't I? You can tell me _anything._ Were bros' man!" Gumball shouted.

"Uh…not _everything_." Darwin spoke. "But…I'll tell you ONE part. No more after okay?"

Gumball had now put on a thinking face, "Okay! I swear," He replied, dropping his arms and leaning back. His ears perked and ready for any important information.

Darwin made a huge sigh before quietly muttering, "I kinda…got a crush on…this one kid my age."

Gumball smiled and patted his hand on Darwin's shoulder, that was shaking. "That's great! Who is it?"

"Urm…not saying…" Darwin's eyes started tearing up.

"Um…what's wrong Darwin?" Gumball asked his adopted brother, worried for his sake.

"I'm a-afraid they w-won't like m-me back." Then the tears came, as sobs shook the smaller boys frame.

Gumball just stared sadly at the boy, he had once felt this way, about a girl named Penny. She was just _perfect_ he had thought, before she had shown her violent side on him. She had nearly murdered him, but that same night she had moved away. Scary wasn't even the beginning of it, she had brought a knife on him. He even had two scars to prove it.

Gumball then crawled forwards and wrapped his arms around Darwin, trying to comfort him. "It's okay Darwin, it'll be alright."

They were left at home alone for the day, their parents and little sister went out to have a "family day" that the boys didn't want to go to and said that they had very important homework due the next day…which was true…all but the "important" part in Gumball's vocabulary.

Darwin was clutching Gumball's waist so tight he thought he'd break in two, but the boy sobbing into his chest stopped him from complaining and he kept rubbing circles on his back.

Who ever would have thought they would have fallen asleep? Not them.

Darwin opened his eyes warily and yawned, blinking several times to clear his vision. He heard a soft whimper beneath him and glanced lazily down. Shocked to find…the cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. A sleeping Gumball. He smiled softly and kissed the blue-haired boy on the forehead, and touched his hair to reveal that it _was _indeed very soft. He snuggled into the cat-boy's chest and closed his eyes, listening to Gumball's heart beat.

Gumball then decided to turn over, causing the smaller boy to fall off with a surprised squeak and Gumball's arm to rest over his waist, cuddling him. He blushed when Gumball nuzzled into his neck, and curled slightly, his leg was making Darwin blush even more than it had been. Darwin tried to ignore it by paying attention to the boy curling into his chest. His soft breathing and facial expression was probably the most peaceful Darwin had ever seen in him before. He lightly touched the scar that ran across his left cheek, by the knife Penny had tried to kill him with.

Darwin frowned at the thought of the brunette. She wasn't even that attractive, he personally thought, but he agreed with Gumball whenever he had those dreamy thoughts about the two of them…as a couple. Darwin shivered just at the thought. Gumball had went over to Penny's house for a date type thing, and Penny seemed pretty happy and "perfect" when Gumball had arrived. But he had said that they were talking about simple subjects, like the weather, or how school was that day, but then Gumball had told Darwin that they had gotten into deeper subjects, and what had darkened her mood was when he mentioned the rumor about Penny, she started to shut Gumball out, which being the dork he was, he panicked and brought up another bad subject, then she yelled at him. He then did the stupidest thing Gumball could have _ever_ done…he kissed her. Then she ripped out a knife and attacked Gumball, catching his cheek and left side.

How did Darwin know all this? Well, as Gumball had said earlier that day; they told each other just about everything. Not even Gumball's parents or best friends knew the whole story, only Darwin. That had made the green-eyed boy happier than he had ever been before, that Gumball only trusted him with all that had went on that night. The cut on Gumball's side had been pretty deep, enough to where he had to get it stitched up at the hospital. Darwin sighed and looked down at the gorgeous boy, he new he'd never get to hold him like this again. Masami had told Darwin that they hadn't kissed, but Gumball and Him had instead. That's why he had felt the tingles go down his spine, Darwin then knew he was in love. But Darwin had thought it was with Masami not Gumball, later they talked about their first kiss. At the time they did, Darwin had known he had kissed Gumball, but he had never told Gumball. Anyways, they talked, and Darwin asked Gumball if he felt the tingles too…the blue eyed boy had froze, thinking back to the day before, nodding with a big grin. He thought he was in love with Penny, and was bragging about it.

Darwin had thought about telling him many times before, but never got the courage to. So he had been keeping this secret for about four-five years now, being twelve then and fifteen now. There was also that one time Darwin had been in love with the blue haired boy in his mothers wedding gown, Darwin knew of course. He just acted stupid and used those few days to admit his undying love for him, and try to kiss him. So technically he had took Gumball to his advantages. Darwin jumped when Gumball groaned, and moved his knee-bumping his…um…_place_-making himself moan quietly. Gumball's blue eyes showed themselves as he opened them briefly.

Darwin then acted as if he were asleep, so he wouldn't scare or worry Gumball. Who, sat up slowly and looked at Darwin. Still blinking he looked out the window to see it was about, what, dinner time? He shrugged to himself and fell for Darwin's trick, nudging him "awake".

"Darwin, wake up. Come on get up," Gumball paused then added, "or I'll dump water on you. Wait…that wouldn't affect you would it? Now I'm talking to you while you sleep…that's just _great_." Gumball groaned while nudging Darwin harder.

Darwin slowly opened his eyes and faked a yawn, "Gumball? That you?" He then poked the still drowsy boy in the nose, causing him to giggle.

They both froze before breaking out into a laughing fit, "I-I…just…g-g-giggled!" Gumball got out between laughing fits.

Darwin nodded, "You did!"

Once calmed down Gumball sighed and looked at Darwin carefully, "Hey, about earlier…are you okay now?"

Darwin pursed his lips before quietly replying, "Yeah…I think so."

"Well," Gumball looked at the bed, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. Just ask okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Gumball."

"No problem, now let's change out of these clothes!" Gumball laughed.

Darwin nodded, "Agreed."

Both boys got up and walked to their separate dressers, pulling out what they wanted to wear the rest of the day. Darwin was just putting on a new shirt so he was done first, and leaned against the door frame, watching Gumball quietly. Gumball didn't seem to even notice the younger boy watching him, so he finally decided on a blue tee and the only clean pair of pants left…black skinny jeans that his mom had bought him, saying he needed a new wardrobe. Gumball slipped his turtle neck off, revealing a perfectly curved back, and a beginning of a glorious six-pack (he'd started caring about his looks over the years and started to work out). He stepped out of his blue jeans and tugged the black skinny jeans on, being careful of his fluffy tail, and then slipped the blue shirt over his head.

Darwin shifted his gaze from Gumball to the window, right as the said boy turned. Gumball hissed angrily at his tail-ears flat-which he was trying to smooth out. The two boys left the room in a rush to the kitchen. They both called Nichole-Gumball's Mother-and soon found the female cat and two rabbits gone…still. Gumball smiled and pulled a pizza out of the fridge.

"Jack pot!" Gumball shouted, setting it on the table and already munching in a piece.

Darwin pulled his head out of the cupboard, "Pizza? Great," he leapt off the counter.

He sat down next to Gumball, taking a piece and started eating the delicious food.

After each boy had about two pieces Gumball spoke up, "So…who is this lucky girl you like? Is it Carrie…"

Darwin choked on his food, but quickly recovered and looked at Gumball, "What?"

"You heard me? Who is she?"

Darwin blushed, "Um…uh…arg…nummm….huh…we-well she-he-they-"

Gumball stared at Darwin curiously, "So, this Umuhargnhummmhuhwe-well she-he-they chick new?"

Darwin scoffed, "Shut up Gumball,"

"No really…who is she?" Gumball pushed.

"It…their…not…a…girl." Darwin squeaked the last word.

Gumball's ears lifted, "I didn't hear that last part…"

"Not. A…uh…girl." He blushed and looked down, ashamed of himself.

"A guy? You're gay?" Gumball didn't sound worried or even annoyed that Darwin liked guys, only shocked and curious. "Who?"

Darwin shook his head faster than he meant to, and cringed when his neck started hurting. "If I guess who, you've gotta tell me okay? Promise?" Gumball asked.

The flushed boy thought for a second before nodding, thinking that Gumball would never guess himself.

Gumball took a deep breath then started, "Banana Joe?"

"No."

"Tobias?" Gumball hissed his name, they had become enemies over the years.

"Nope."

"Ug…Bobert?"

"Nada."

"Alan?"

"Zilch."

"Rocky…that's all I can think of…"

"NO! Ewww dude that's just sick." Darwin shouted.

"Sorry," Gumball chuckled then a serious look formed, "Who is it?"

"I only agreed if you guessed it!"

"Yeah but I've named every guy we know!"

"Not _every_ guy _I_ know." Darwin smirked,

"Fine, is he in our school?"

"Yes…"

Gumball made a face, that looked like a mix between horrified and worried, "Is he any older than…twenty?"

"Uh…no! Why do you think I'd like older guys?" Darwin stuck his tongue out and shivered violently.

"I didn't, just was checking. How old is he?"

"Um…eighteen."

"Eighteen…only Bobert and Tobias come to mind. What color of…hair or eyes do they have?"

"Blue," Darwin slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Gumball.

"Haha…got you! Okay, okay I can't think of anyone-wait. What are they related to?"

"A c-" He bit his lip. But that was enough for Gumball.

"Cat…blue…eighteen…me?" Gumball looked up at Darwin and was holding his tail he was currently giving a Indian burn.

Darwin sunk beneath the table and whimpered. Gumball stared at where he was just sitting before shaking out of his thoughts and crawled under the table with Darwin. What he saw almost made his heart break; Darwin had tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was biting his lip while clutching his legs to his chest.

"D-Darwin,"

"It's okay G-Gumball, I understand. You like g-girls and think of me as a brother even though we kissed in the tree house."

"Well…tree house? We kissed?"

Darwin nodded, "Sorry for not telling you earlier, I thought you'd hate me." Then he started sobbing loudly.

Gumball fell silent and unwanted tears flowed down his cheeks, he then crawled forwards and held Darwin in a hug.

"I love you Gumball, I always have…"

"I…" then Gumball froze.


	2. Return

**Chapter 2: Return**

"_I love you Gumball, I always have…"_

"_I…" then Gumball froze._

* * *

Gumball looked up, afraid he had hurt Darwin by stopping. He didn't know what to say…he wanted to tell him the truth, but the only problem was…he didn't quite know what the truth was. He glanced back down at the small seventeen year old. Who was sniffling and burying his face in Gumball's chest.

"Darwin I-"

Darwin lifted his head and stared at Gumball knowingly, "I understand…it's okay. I knew that this would happen like this anyways…"

Gumball frowned, but set his forehead on Darwin's, "I…might have a _small_ crush…on you." Gumball whispered.

Darwin smiled and leaned forwards, eyelids drooping over his green eyes, "That means so much…"

Gumball's gasp got cut off as Darwin's soft lips pressed against his. He smiled, when he finally recovered from his shock…he returned the kiss eagerly. Gumball slowly felt himself push Darwin to the ground, and laid on top of the orange haired boy. Darwin moaned and wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist, pressing them together. Gumball pulled away for air, and grinned cockily.

"Let's go upstairs…" Gumball said.

Darwin blushed and agreed, "Yeah, no more table."

They separated and crawled out from beneath the table. They put the food back into the fridge and soon left the kitchen, up to their room. Gumball sat on the bottom bunk of their bed, and Darwin stood awkwardly, blushing and rubbing his arm. Gumball reached out and grabbed Darwin's wrist, then softly pulled him towards himself…and onto his lap. Darwin blushed and looked again. Gumball smiled and kissed his forehead, while the younger boy was distracted he flipped them over, Gumball laying on top of Darwin once again. Darwin blinked then looked up at the boy above himself and smiled, which Gumball returned. Darwin wrapped his legs -ever so slowly- around Gumball's waist, causing the said boy's eyes to widen. They shared a passionate kiss, and Darwin licked Gumball's bottom lip, silently asking for him to open his mouth. Gumball obeyed, and gripped Darwin's hips tightly.

Darwin felt Gumball slide his dark green tee off of his head, leaving Darwin only in swim trunks and boxers, and Gumball fully dressed. Darwin pulled back in shock, and looked at Gumball, who was starting to sweat as he grit his teeth. Darwin raised an eyebrow, and Gumball nodded eagerly. Darwin smiled slowly and gripped the bottom of Gumball's shirt, and his finger tips brushed the exposed skin of Gumball's waist, causing the blue eyed boy to shiver. Darwin chuckled and pulled Gumball's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Gumball -almost immediately- pressed their bodies together while kissing Darwin hungrily. Darwin scrapped his nails down Gumball's back, causing Gumball to do something he had never, _never_ in his life time, do. Purr, while arching his back in response. The purr vibrated through their lips and Darwin had to stop himself from giggling…but failed horribly.

Gumball pulled back and he eyed Darwin -who was giggling like a school girl, "What?" he hissed, but he failed to add the venom into the words 'cause of his purring.

"Y-you…just…_purred!_ You've _never purred before!_ It's…cute." Darwin gasped.

Gumball blushed, beads of sweat crawling across his forehead, "Thanks…" he purred and shifted off of Darwin, while wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist.

Darwin shivered, "Only telling you the truth…"

Gumball continued purring, vibrating through the bed. Gumball lightly licked Darwin's ear lobe, "Night…Darwin." He whispered, still purring.

"Night Gumball." Darwin whispered before closing his eyes, preparing for the up coming day of school.

~Next Day~

Gumball-who's still purring-groans, and nuzzles into something warm. He slowly opens his eyes and see's a orange blob in front of his face, he blinks and tries to clear his vision. When his eyes adjust to the light in the room he ignores the annoying beeping of his alarm clock, and realizes that it is Darwin's hair that's tickling his nose. He grins and hugs the sleeping boy tighter, pressing his chest against Darwin's warm back. Finally his purring disappears and the room is almost completely silent, all but the alarm clock and Darwin's quiet breathing. Gumball grumbles and sits up, turning the alarm clock off and standing up. He turned and shook Darwin awake.

Darwin opens his eyes slowly, only to see the blurry form of Gumball's face. He smiles as Gumball stops shaking him. The blue haired boy leans forwards and plants a soft kiss on Darwin's nose. This caused Darwin to giggle, and blush.

"Time to get ready for school," Gumball said. "I'm gonna take a _cold_ shower." He hissed and his ears dropped.

Just about everyone knew that Gumball hated showers, water in general, but he absolutely **hated cold ones**. Which, just about every morning a guy had to take, "Okay…I'll go next." Darwin giggled at Gumball's tone.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "What eves, I'll try not to make a mess this time." He looked down and blushed, grabbing his fluffed up tail.

"Why's your tail do that? It was like that _all night_." Darwin asked looking at the boy in front of him, who was trying to smooth the fur down.

Gumball blushed and looked up, "Ugh…it does that when…never mind." He then scurried out of the room, grabbing a pair of jeans and his famous turtle neck.

Darwin chuckled and got up, shuffling around the room for new pants and a shirt. He soon found a light green tee, and dark wash jeans. He rolled them into a wad of clothes and found a towel, how old it was, he didn't know. He sat down and waited for Gumball to finish his shower. He blushed and closed his eyes tightly when a image of Gumball _in_ the shower flashed through his mind. He sighed and looked at his feet. When Gumball entered their room he stood and smiled, while he walked out and into the bathroom. Now, unlike Gumball, Darwin _**loved**_the water, he was part fish anyways.

After both boys took their separate showers, they ate breakfast, then left with Gumball's younger sister, Anais. They stood awkwardly at the bus stop, Anais eyeing the two boys curiously. Gumball glances over at Darwin then Anais, who caught him and raised an eyebrow. Gumball just looked away while a light blush formed on his cheeks. When the bus arrived the three of them sighed, and climbed aboard the bus.

Gumball and Darwin walked away from their lockers in science. They both kept giving each other small smiles and quiet giggles. Tina walked in front of the two giggling boys and put her hand on Gumball's chest, causing him to stop walking. He glared at the nineteen year old girl, who had bright yellow-green eyes and dark green hair, sharp razor teeth and a T-Rex tail. Her small claws poked Gumball's chest when she said.

"Where you two off to? You need to give me some…" she then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Food! Where's your lunch?"

"Uh…at the lunch room…where we buy lunch. Duh. Now move out of the way plea-"

"Fine…give me your food at lunch. Or else…" Then the beautiful T-Rex snickered while walking away.

"Or else what?" Darwin asked Gumball, who just shrugged in response.

The two boys continued their journey to the lunch room to hang with their friends. They soon entered and found the group of boys Gumball had named the previous night. Gumball wandered over to his admirer, Alan. The boy had bright teal hair that could be as smooth and shiny as a balloon.

"Hey Gumball!" Alan greeted happily.

"Hey Alen…"

"ALAN! Get it right Gumball…" He chuckled, Gumball had always gotten the boy's name wrong.

"Yeah yeah…you know I'll never remember it," Gumball watched as Darwin made his way over to Tobias.

"Gumball…you okay? Your tail is fluffing up again." Banana Joe asked behind Gumball.

Gumball mumbled angrily as he smoothed his stupid emotional tail. "Yeah…everything's fine."

Gumball turned around and saw the giggling blonde boy that wore a banana hair clip and a yellow zip-up hoodie. "What's up?"

"Oh you know…" Then he broke into one of the blondes random laughing fits. He lay on the floor, clutching his stomach as tears trailed down his face.

"O…kay then." Gumball said, mainly to himself. The cat boy turned and froze in place as he watched Tobias and Darwin talk.

Darwin said something and Tobias's face dropped, looking strange with his dark skin and rainbow hair. He then grinned that stupid grin of his and waited for Darwin to turn around so he could pinch the fishes ass. Darwin jumped and looked at the rainbow boy strangely. Gumball growled and is ears flattened. His muscles flexed ready pounce on the stupid rainbow boy, when he saw said boy kiss Darwin's cheek, causing Darwin to blink a few times. Just enough for the cat to pounce.

Gumball growled and pounced over Darwin and onto Tobias, who gasped when the feline scratched his cheek with his retractable claws, leaving a bloody claw mark in it's place. The two tousled and finally it got worse than just clawing and name calling. Gumball laid on the cold tiles as Tobias cradled his waist and sent punches at Gumball's face. Gumball hissed and tossed rainbow-child off of himself then tackled Tobias. Gumball punched Tobias in the gut a few times before Darwin's and their friends voices broke through their fight.

"Gumball! Stop it!" Darwin wailed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The others chanted.

"I bet on…Gumball." Alan said to Banana Joe.

"I bet on Tobias!" BJ replied back.

Gumball had stopped to listen for far to long as Tobias punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into Darwin. They fell in a heap on the floor, Gumball groaned and whimpered while he finally felt the wounds Tobias had given him, that he had ignored in the bliss of fighting. Darwin gasped and touched Gumball's forehead which was now bearing a deep cut, definitely from a knife or blade.

"Gumball…?" Darwin whimpered as he pulled Gumball's head onto his lap…rather than his shoulder.

Gumball only moaned and hissed in pain.

Darwin looked up at Tobias, who smiled wickedly. "Why did you do that?" Darwin asked Gumball.

"Mew…" Was Gumball's only response, just a small mew that sounded like it came from a kitten.

On a other occasion Darwin would have giggled or smiled, but this time he only frowned. "He deserved it. He tackled me first! I was only using self-defense!" Tobias shouted angrily at their teacher, Ms. Simian.

"Uh, hu. GET TO CLASS NOW! ALL BUT YOU THREE!" Ms. Simian shouted, pointing at Darwin, Gumball and Tobias. All students nodded and scrambled out of the room.

Gumball slowly opened his eyes and saw Darwin, that made him smile immediately. He blinked several times before sitting up, and looking at Tobias, and Ms. Simian. He glared at Tobias, who just returned the favor with a snicker. Gumball scooted away from the cute green eyed boy's lap and sat next to him instead. Gumball rubbed his hand across his burning forehead and his eyes widened when he saw his hand covered in fresh blood. He inwardly groaned, and wiped in off and onto his blue jeans, leaving a dark red stain.

"Why did you two get into a fight?" Ms. Simian asked angrily.

"I don't know! He pounced me for no reason!" Tobias snarled.

"And why would he do that?" Ms. Simian rolled her eyes and they landed on Gumball, a daring look flickered across them.

"He…he pinched Darwin's butt!" Gumball defended the smaller boy.

"…Tobias, is that true?" Ms. Simian asked the rainbow haired boy.

"Yes…his ass is just so…so perfect!" He smiled evilly.

Darwin looked over to Gumball, and saw that the older boy was going to pounce again. So he grabbed Gumball's arm and when the blue haired boy looked at him, he shook his head no. Gumball groaned and sat down. Darwin and the two bloody boys sighed and gave bored expressions as Ms. Simian yelled her ugly head off at them. Then a thought struck Darwin like a ton of bricks, as Gumball gagged and coughed.

"Ms. Simian! Do you not notice that Gumball and Tobias _both are bleeding and getting paler by each moment you yell at them_?!" Darwin shouted, thrusting his fists into the air. "They need to be brought to the nurses office pronto!"

Ms. Simian just stared at Darwin, jaw slack. "Well, now that you do mention it…yes, Darwin get Gumball to the nurses office and I'll go bandage Tobias up until then…" She said and pulled Tobias out of the room.

Darwin frowned and looked over to Gumball who was currently looking lost at the moment, "Gumball…let's go." Darwin said and stood. He reached out and pulled a shocked Gumball off the floor.

"Okay…sorry Darwin. I just…" D```arwin shushed him with his finger against his lips.

"It's okay…just-Gumball? You okay?" Darwin asked, tossing Gumball's arm around his shoulder for support, as the blue haired boy rocked.

"Uh…wha-?" He asked, closing his eyes and groaning.

Darwin sighed and headed towards the nurses office.

Gumball was passed out the rest the day, all the way until lunch. Darwin was pretty lonely at the time being. He sighed and stared into his glob of "food" , poking and prodding it with his fork. He was scared out of his mind when Gumball started coughing up blood. He hopped the older boy would be okay, and that they could do their annual "feeding each other their food" thing. Darwin groaned and pushed his dish away, and laid his forehead on the cool table.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard Carrie's familiar voice behind him.

"Nothing…." He moaned.

"Uh….like I believe that. Pft, come on tell me! I'm a close friend. Where's Gumball?" She laughed.

"Nurses office." Darwin said glumly.

"Oh no. What'd he do this time?" The ghost girl asked floating over by Darwin.

"He attacked Tobias, who fought back. I think he had a knife or something 'cause Gumball had a deep gash on his forehead." Darwin said.

"Why'd he do that? I mean, I know he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, and he hates Tobias…but…It's not like him." she said.

"He attacked Tobias because…Tobias, he uh…" Darwin blushed. "Pinched my bum…"

Carrie stared at Darwin before cracking up. When the pale girl calmed down she spoke, "He did! Ha! But…why would Gumball do something like that for that reason?"

"Um…no idea." Darwin blushed but hid it by putting his head on the table again.

"Hey is that…no way." Carrie said to herself.

Darwin looked at the white haired girl with a confused look, "Who are you talking about?"

Carrie grinned widely, "Hey Penny! Come over here!"

Darwin's eyes widened and he followed Carrie's gaze, and sure enough. There was the brown haired girl with hazel eyes and moose like antlers. Penny looked over at the table they were sitting at and ran over to it. Not every friend of Gumball's knew about Penny, so they still thought she was perfect little miss innocent.

She plopped onto the bench attached to the table, and smiled sweetly. "Hey Carrie, and Darwin! OMG you've grown so much! How are you?" She turned her gaze and smile on Darwin.

"Umm…Thanks? Good I guess…" He smiled a very forced smile. He hated Penny now, ever since she broke Gumball's heart.

"That's good! How bout you Carrie?" She glanced at the ghost.

"Oh I'm great! How bout you?" She replied happily.

"Good, as always of course!" Penny giggled.

Darwin scoffed, which made Penny and Carrie look at him. "Sorry, something in my…uh throat!" He lied.

"Okay Then…" They chimed.

Just then Gumball decided he'd come into the lunch room. Darwin immediately turned panicked. Gumball went through the lunch line quickly and quickly walked over to Darwin, looking agitated.

He sat down on the other side of Darwin and smiled warmly, not yet seeing Penny. "Hey Darwin! Sorry I was late…nurses office," He pointed at the bandage around his forehead, ears swiveling.

"It's…fine." Darwin replied, noticing Penny's staring at Gumball.

"Hey Gummypuss," Penny giggled.

"Hey…" Gumball said, looking at his food with disgust.

"Hello…? It would be nice if you'd look at me." Penny said.

Gumball looked up and Darwin could completely see the ice take over his whole body, considering how he froze in place, staring at Penny. Darwin could also see the tears threatening to fall, that made Darwin angry.

"You've gotten so much taller and so much more muscle! You're actually pretty cute now…" Penny said.

Gumball blinked and he stared at Penny with a shock expression, which she giggled at. Darwin couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the brunette. Had she just called Gumball cute after not seeing him for what? Four years now? And after trying to kill him?

"Are you going to talk or…?" Penny rolled her eyes playfully.

Gumball slowly turned his gaze to the lunch room doors and to the table. He slowly moved his legs out from under the bench and sat for a few seconds, acting like nothing was up. But he then jolted up and bolted -faster than anyone had ever seen Gumball run- out of the doors, leaving his lunch behind.

"What did I do?" Penny asked Darwin.

Darwin just glared at her, "Don't act so innocent _Penny_." He then stood and picked both his and Gumball's tray's up, and dumped them, before looking for his crush/boyfriend.

He knew that when he found Gumball that it'd be a very broken Gumball.


	3. Game

**Chapter 3: Game**

_Darwin just glared at her, "Don't act so innocent Penny." He then stood and picked both his and Gumball's tray's up, and dumped them, before looking for his crush/boyfriend._

_He knew that when he found Gumball that it'd be a very broken Gumball._

* * *

Darwin started to get worried when he had looked for Gumball for about…half an hour, to no avail, he hadn't seen any sign of where the blue haired boy had been. He sighed and walked into the boys bathroom for the hundredth time that day. He checked the stalls and found them all empty. He looked in every corner and saw no Gumball, but rather in one corner a piece of the ceiling on the floor. He blinked a couple times before hearing a whimper from above him. He looked through the hole in the ceiling and saw a tuff of blue fur on the holes side. He frowned at the thought of Gumball putting the effort into ripping a piece of ceiling out and crawling into the newly made hole.

Once again his guess was confirmed when he heard another small whimper from inside the hole. He sighed and walked over to the janitors cart that was in the bathroom and rolled it over to the hole, he climbed atop it and poked his head into the hole. Of course he saw Gumball curled in a corner, his long blue tail wrapped around his feet, and face buried beneath his blue hair, and his knees drawn up to his chest with the older boy hugging them.

"Gumball…?" Darwin spoke quiet, as not to scare Gumball.

"She's back Darwin, and acts like nothing ever happened! I-I…" He then started sobbing loudly.

Darwin looked at the ground, and the cart before carefully climbing into the dark space in the ceiling. He crawled over to Gumball and hugged him. "Gumball…don't let her get into your head. Play her little game and beat her at it! I know you can,"

Gumball lifted his head and smiled, "I…could try. But I don't know if I can."

"Dude, you can! Trust me!" Darwin scoffed.

"Okay, what d-do I do?" Gumball asked.

"Urm…let's just see what she does. Let's get out of here, it's dark and I can only really see your eyes and feet." Darwin said looking at the hole.

"Right," Gumball muttered and climbed out of the hole with a tremendous leap. He landed gracefully and looked up at Darwin who was nervously looking over the edge. "Jump!"

"It's far…I'm not like you Gumball, I can't just jump from these heights and land perfectly!" Darwin scowled.

"You mean; Purrfect?!" Gumball rolled his tongue making a loud purr while he talked. "I'll catch you then," He said stretching his arms out.

Darwin laughed, "You think I'd trust a guy who has sharp claws, eats fish, and who's hair is all poofed up? Nuh-uh," He smiled and dropped his legs over the edge. "But I'll trust you Gumball."

Gumball grinned, "Alright jump!"

Darwin rolled his eyes, and leapt out of the ceiling with a small, "Eek!" He closed his eyes, awaiting for the ground to hit him, but when no ground came, he cracked his eye open.

Gumball smiled down at him, "Told ya to trust me,"

Darwin shifted and blushed, "I thought I said that, not you. Thanks…" Darwin giggled quietly when he realized that Gumball was carrying him bridal-style.

"No, thank you." Gumball said and quickly planted a chase kiss on Darwin's lips.

"Let's fix your hair before the bell-" A loud ringing sound alerts the students that lunch break is over and to get to class. "-rings?" Darwin said slowly.

Gumball quickly set Darwin down and muttered a quick, "Fix the ceiling while I fix my hair-oh my god!" Gumball screeched when he saw his reflection; his hair standing on end and fluffed up, his eyes red from crying, and his bottom lip bleeding from biting it.

"Calm down Gumball…" Darwin said after fixing the Ceiling so that you could barely see the outline of the hole.

"How, can I do that? Look at me!" Gumball hissed and turned the water on, and dunked his head under the faucet with a loud growl that sounded much like a cat. "Hate. Water."

Darwin laughed and pulled a comb out of his shoe, hey don't judge him, who knows what the two trouble makers would need, and how does he keep his orange hair so un-tangled?

"Here use this," Darwin said as Gumball pulled away from the sink. He started to rip through his hair roughly, and winced with about every run-through. "Don't do that! Let me help you so you don't go bald!" Darwin snarled, suppressing a giggle.

"Wha-oh my…" Gumball looked relieved when Darwin ran the comb through his tangles and Darwin laughed.

"Better?" Darwin asked, smirking while he continued combing Gumball's blue hair.

Instead of a actual answer, Gumball started to purr, unable to control it. He just groaned.

"There all done!" Darwin smiled at Gumball, who's hair was no longer a rat's nest. But hung limply just below his chin. "You know…you can probably take that bandage off now…" Darwin pointed at the white gauze around the felines head.

"Good point," Gumball said and ripped it off.

A red, stitched cut stretched across his forehead. Gumball threw away the gauze and headed for the exit -still purring. "Wait!" Darwin shouted, Gumball turned and raised a eyebrow. "One last thing…" Darwin softly said while walking towards Gumball, and placed a chaste kiss on Gumball's lips.

Darwin grinned as Gumball's already loud purring got louder, to where if you looked closely you might see him vibrating, and his tail fluffed once again. Darwin rolled his green eyes and pushed the bathroom door open, stepping out and into the hall…almost running into Penny. Startled he backed into Gumball's chest. He blushed and jumped into the mass of running students. Gumball stared at his crush run to his locker. Gumball shook his head, and his face and shoulders got spattered with water from his wet hair. _'Play Penny's game.' _He remembered Darwin tell him. He put on a brave face as he walked to class, his stuff was already in there.

Gumball met the nineteen and a half year old T-Rex, Tina. She smiled, showing her sharp teeth -Even sharper than Gumball's feline-like ones- and pushed into the room, while of course, shoving him aside. He growled quietly at the older girls actions, he remembered when he _kinda_ had stood up for himself, more like his mom stood up for him. He momentarily blushed, remembering that he had worn a cheerleaders outfit and tried it out to show Penny he was a "man", when he made a fool of himself and did the splits…getting stuck. He cringed when a thought struck him like lightning, _'I was__-**am**- such a cross dresser'._ He shook those thoughts out of his head and entered the classroom right as the bell rang.

The whole class snickered and looked at Gumball, he stood there awkwardly holding his tail and grinning. It was a habit of his he had gotten over the years, giving his tail Indian burns all the time when he was nervous, scared, worried, even happy, you name it. Also, the other popular habit was he was always tardy, even if he got there early, he stood outside and waited for the bell to ring before entering the class room. Once the blue cat-boy even had made a few grand entrances; example a) he had did a rock-star slide on his knees across the room, before humiliating himself in front of his whole class…by slamming face-first into the wall.

Darwin swore that Gumball had made a few other awkward entrances, but they didn't come to mind. Gumball was still rubbing his tail, and his ears were pulled back in a nervous manner, as if to show he was exactly that he laughed with a small; "Ha-ha, late a-again…". Darwin wondered what could possibly be his problem but he just shrugged it off for later. He had to pay attention to class…_not _Gumball.

But that didn't work too well.


	4. Fight

**Chapter 4: Fight**

_Darwin wondered what could possibly be his problem but he just shrugged it off for later. He had to pay attention to class…not Gumball._

_But that didn't work too well._

* * *

Darwin giggled to himself as he looked at Gumball, in front of him in his desk, moaning and tabbing his nails on the desk top. The fish-boy looked back down at his notebook, where was a dump of sketches of Gumball. Darwin had to admit that he could draw his crush pretty well, just…he couldn't ever capture his personality or facial expressions right. Ever. It annoyed the hell out of Darwin. The bell finally rang, dismissing that school was now over. Darwin kept doodling before he saw Gumball peeking over the top of his note book.

He snarled a warning and pulled it away from prying eyes. Gumball frowned and rubbed his nose, which Darwin had scratched when pulling his book away. Darwin glared at Gumball before closing his book, quickly setting it on his desk for later, and gently placed his belongings in his backpack he'd gotten from his locker. Unlike Darwin, Gumball shoved everything he saw in his backpack.

Gumball saw Darwin forgetting about his journal and called out, "Darwin! Dar-he's gone." He just shrugged as Darwin disappeared in a small rage out of the room.

Gumball picked up the book and flipped through the pages and something caught his eyes, he quickly thumbed the page. He scanned it and saw many sketches of different faces he made, and even on the right page a _whole drawing of him_. His eyes widened and he closed it in a rush. He carefully put it in his bag (unlike his belongings and chewed pens). He shouldered his backpack and ran out of the school, seeing his bud start to pull out. The eighteen year old boy panicked and ran at the bus. He ran along side of it as it drove onto the road. Soon enough he had to stop and catch his breath. Why hadn't he had just jumped on the side with his claws? Oh, that's why. He was born to get hurt! He hit his forehead and slowly gained his posture. Gumball groaned and walked down the sidewalk, back to the Watterson's house of crazies. Ha, he made it sound like a mental institute or something.

Darwin sat in the bus, with a empty space waiting for Gumball to sit next to him. Gumball didn't come. He looked out the window as the bus started moving and saw Gumball's bright, flashy blue hair, as the boy exited the building. Darwin could tell that Gumball was panicked as he flailed his arms over his head, and ran at the bus. Darwin could just imagine the look on his crushes face. He started to get worried when the bus driver didn't notice Gumball running (with shocking speed) at the bus's side. Gumball soon stopped to take a long breath, but not before shooting the bus a scared look.

Darwin kinda felt bad about leaving him, not even bothering to wait or say bye or even tell the bus driver about Gumball running alongside the bus. He watched Gumball's slouched figure disappear behind a corner. He sighed and unzipped his bag. He dug in it for his journal of secrets (like a guy's diary) and remembered he left it on his desk. The goldfish boy slapped his face with a hand. He sure hoped Gumball had grabbed it and kept it safe and respected his privacy. But he had a deep pit in his chest telling him he was already wrong. Curiosity killed the cat. That's what the saying was right? It might just come true, or close to it if Gumball read his secrets.

Gumball walked for ten minutes before pulling Darwin's journal out. On the cover it read his name; "Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III Journal". Gumball opened it to the first page. It read;

_Dear…Journal, 9/19/11_

_Today was the best day ever! Gumball's clothes got shrunk and he had to wear Mrs. Mom's wedding dress! He…looked…so cute. I used that to my advantage and acted like the other students, acting as if I thought he was a girl who's name was actually "Gumballoopseggwobbleunderpan ts" from "GumbaldNoWigBattleAxeNinja". He's so funny. I truthfully don't know why I thought he was cute but…I don't know. I like no one right now, maybe Gumball -NO!- I mean. Gah! Why is being a fish-boy so confusing? _

_~Love Darwin W._

Gumball laughed to himself as he crossed the street. He flipped to the next page and read the entry there, with a doodle of Gumball in his wedding dress, and he looked…cute. He shivered.

_Dear Journal, 10/3/11_

_Alright, I know this is weird and he's supposed to be my brother but…I just have the biggest crush on him. I found out my feelings when Gumball and I kissed. Okay, here's what I mean; Masami had just used me, and told her "friends" that I was her "boyfriend" and to meet her in the girls tree house to kiss. I was scared out of my mind, but when Gumball said that he would save me…I immediately saw him in shining armor, my knight in shinning armor, weird right? Well, I got this fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and…well…he did save me. He made me realize my true feelings. He and Penny were about to kiss, and Masami and I were as well, while our friends chopped down the tree and that caused us to slide towards each other…and kiss. He doesn't know yet. I don't want to break his heart. Anywho, at first we thought I kissed Masami and Gumball kissed Penny. WRONG. We kissed each other, when Masami told me we kissed instead…I asked Gumball if he felt a fuzzy feeling when he "kissed Penny"…and he said yes! I might tell him soon…_

_~Love Darwin_

Gumball's eyes widened then he flipped through the pages, landing on a random page while muttering, "He told me that we kissed yesterday right? Pretty sure…"

_Dear Journal, 3/31/12_

_Ugh! Today was the worst! Mrs. Mom came to school to spend time with Gumball. I couldn't stop smiling! And it was incredibly embarrassing for both Gumball and me! But I guess there was __**one **__good thing about today…let's just start off with saying that Gumball is such a cross dresser! And I love him for it! He got embarrassed in front of Penny because of Mrs. Mom, she told Penny that he had a crush on her I guess…and he denied it. So Gumball joined the tryouts for Penny's cheerleading squad and…he wore a girls uniform. The skirt, the sports-bra-ish thing. He was so funny looking in it, and claimed that he was…what did he say? Was trying to show Penny how manly he was or something. I dunno. But I wish I could tell Gumball; "You don't need to show me that you're manly…" but…that'd be strange right?_

_~Darwin_

Darwin sat in the living room watching TV as Anais put together a puzzle with Mrs. Mom (aka Nicole). The blue haired cat looked a lot like a female version of Gumball, with straight cut hair and bangs that were just as flawless above her eyebrows. Anais had her pink hair in a little pigtail/braid thing. Both of the girls ears quivered in concentration while fixing the 1,000 piece puzzle. Richard was sitting right next to Darwin, his beefy hands were pulled up to his chin as a trail of drool ran down his cheek, as his mouth was wide open and making; "Whew mew mew mew…" noises. The older rabbit-mans ears twitched and he kicked his foot in response.

Darwin shook his head at the pink haired man and looked back to the girls to see the young ten year old with chocolate eyes, walk over to him. Nicole excitedly took pictures of the now finished puzzle. Anais sat next to Darwin and gave him a curious look.

"Where's Gumball?" She asked.

"I dunno…I saw him running after the bus and…he missed it." Darwin answered sadly.

"Oh…hey can I talk to you in my room?" Anais asked sweetly.

"What for?" He asked.

"You'll see…" And she stood and left for the stairs.

Darwin reluctantly followed his younger sister, with a small sigh. He looked at the door once more before Anais shut the door to her bedroom. Darwin turned to her with a confused expression before sitting down on her bed.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Darwin asked, giving in.

"Your hiding something…I can tell." She poked Darwin in the chest to prove her reason.

"Uh…no…" Darwin squeaked, his eyes going to the left.

"You're lying. Your eyes are going left again." Anais accused.

"No…" Darwin said, eyes again traveling left.

"Lies! Tell me your secret!" Anais begged, pouting, her eyes sparkling.

'_Darn! Why can't I do that puppy eyed thing to get out of this like Gumball would?!'_ Darwin thought.

"Please?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I-It's not my secret to tell!" Darwin shouted.

"Oh really? Than who's secret is it?" Anais crossed her arms.

"No ones." Darwin said.

"Oh? So, this is your secret? Great!" Anais smiled knowingly.

"Fine." Darwin grumbled and looked at the ground. "I…I ate your cookie." He was a horrible liar apparently.

"And…?" She said.

"Guess." Darwin smartly avoided telling her.

"Does it have anything to do with Gumball?" She smiled.

Darwin blushed, "N-no. W-why would you think th-that?"

"You're blushing. Explain please." Anais said, taking a seat on the floor in front of the gilled boy.

He sighed, "Okay, you caught me. Gumball-Well, I've liked him for a long time now right?"

"Pretty much." She said.

"Well, him-I told him and we-" He blushed.

"Ew! No way! Did you do _that_? Already? Gross!" Anais shook her head and giggled.

Darwin stared at the giggling girl. Then it struck him, "No! Anais! Why would-why'd you think that?!" He stuttered while a dark red crept up his neck.

"Oh, good. I was seriously scared about-" She cleared her throat. "Continue."

"Ok where did I leave off…" He tapped his chin. "Oh yeah! We kinda…are together I think…"

"That's…that's so cute! Oh I'm so happy for you guys! Have you kissed yet? I've got to tell mom!" Anais stood up and opened the door. "Ouch!"

Darwin looked back and saw Anais on the floor with a groaning Gumball. "Gumball?"

The blue eyed boy opened his eyes. "Darwin? Oh! You left this at school…" Darwin watched as Gumball dug around in his backpack and a look of realization crossed his face.

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

Gumball reached behind him and grabbed Darwin's journal and closed it, "This."

Darwin snatched it and looked up at Gumball. "Thanks."

The two boys got there selves together and walked away from a confused Anais, to their bedroom. Gumball was smiling joyfully and looked at Darwin. He looked at their beds then Darwin, then back at the beds. Darwin looked over at their bunk bed and gasped. In place of his old mattress, was a huge fish tank that was like a bed. It had a couple of rubber pillows and a bed of sand in the bottom.

"Whoa! Who-who did this?" Darwin exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Darwin!" Gumball smiled gleefully.

"Birthday? What- OMG it's my birthday today!" Darwin giggled.

"Yep. I had mom buy it with _all of my money_! Try it out!" Gumball said.

"Okay-wait. We need to talk." Darwin said.

Gumball's smile fell, those were four words you never wanted to hear from your boyfriend, "What?"

Darwin looked at his book that was clutched in vise grip, "Did you…read any of this?"

"Uh…" Gumball started to sweat.

"Gumball, did you?" Darwin asked.

"No…" Gumball's eyes looked to the left.

"Gumball! How could you?!" Darwin cried while falling to the floor.

"What?" Gumball kneeled next to Darwin.

"Y-you can't-we-we-" Darwin said while tears trailed down his face.

Gumball waited for the boy to finish, "Yes…?"

"We're over!" Darwin shouted.

"W-what? Why? I thought it was-"

"It doesn't matter! You've proven that I can't trust you!" Darwin sobbed.

"No! You can-" Gumball felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"Get out of my life!" Darwin wailed.

"But…o-okay. What ever you want…babe." Gumball said to his ex while standing up and heading towards the window.

Gumball opened it and leapt out, landing on the roof. He looked back at the gilled boy one final time before leaping off the roof. He landed on all fours, but that didn't matter. He ran away from his house as fast as he could.

'_How could happy moments change so easily?'_ He thought to himself as tears ran down his cheeks. _'Darwin, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!'_ The blue eyed feline ran down the streets, not a care in the world as to where he was going. As long as he'd fulfill Darwin's wish.


	5. Falling

**Chapter 5: Falling**

'How could happy moments change so easily?' _He thought to himself as tears ran down his cheeks. _'Darwin, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!' _The blue eyed feline ran down the streets, not a care in the world as to where he was going. As long as he'd fulfill Darwin's wish._

* * *

Darwin sat on the floor of his bedroom sobbing. Nicole burst through the door and ran over to her adopted son and hugged him. Darwin clutched his book and looked at the window, remembering that Gumball had leaped out of it. When the sobbing seventeen year old stopped crying Nicole pulled away.

"What's wrong Darwin?" She asked him.

He frowned and wiped the tears away, "I-I need to go get him."

Nicole's ears dropped, "What do you mean Darwin?"

"Gumball. I made him l-leave! I need to go find him and tell him I'm sorry!" Darwin shouted, flinging his book onto Gumball's bed.

"Uh…You mean Gumball ran away?! You-" Nicole started to panic.

"-Need to get him. I'll be back Nic-I mean…Mrs. Mom." Darwin whispered while jumping up and running out of his room.

Darwin leaped onto the stairs railing and slid down, landing on his feet. He ran towards the door and opened it with quick reflexes. He darted outside calling for Gumball. Gumball ran down the street, for at least an hour straight, before he ran into someone. He sobbed into their chest, before standing up quickly. He briefly looked down to help the stranger up.

"Gumball! Look what you've done!" He heard a familiar girls voice.

He glanced up and saw…Penny. "P-Penny? What-" He froze when the girl pulled a small pocket knife out of her shoe.

She unsheathed it and took a step forward, "You ripped my dress Watterson!"

In fact, he had. A long cut rimmed the end of her dress. "I-I'm sorry Penny! I-" Gumball yowled as the girl with antlers stabbed him in the forearm.

Gumball clutched his left arm and watched as dark red blood trailed down it. He looked up and saw Penny smiling evilly, that was his cue to run. The bleeding boy forgot all about Darwin at the moment, and only thought about getting away from Penny. He turned his head and saw the brunette fast on his tail. He looked forwards again and saw that he was descending a bridge that was over a rushing river. His tail and hair fluffed, he was scared of water. He couldn't swim. He used to but…he couldn't anymore. One more look at the crazy girl behind him said that running over the bridge was a better idea than getting stabbed to death. He looked at the large bridge and moved to the center of the road…away from the ledge. He gasped when he heard Darwin's shouting behind him. He turned his head and saw Darwin a ways behind himself and Penny.

That moment was enough for him to trip and tumble on the rough road that was now known as the bridge itself. He rolled until he hit cement. Gumball groaned and tried sitting up, only to cry out when his leg sent a searing pain throughout his body. Darwin screamed Gumball's name when he had finally caught sight of the running boy. He was to slow! Darwin felt his heart break when he had seen Penny chasing Gumball with a knife. Gumball turned and saw Darwin, a look of fear and hurt turned into a look of pain as the blue haired boy crashed onto the pavement. Gumball rolled into the side of the bridge and didn't move for a few seconds, that scared the shit out of Darwin.

"Gumball get up!" Darwin cried out, speeding his pace.

"No! Stay down!" Penny shouted at Gumball.

Darwin saw Gumball try to stand but, he cried out in -what Darwin assumed pain. He knew that no one would hear Gumball's cry's at ten o'clock at night but…he had to focus! Penny reached Gumball and kicked him. Gumball cried out when Penny's foot made contact with his broken leg. Now, Penny laughed and lifted Gumball to his feet -or rather foot. Penny looked him up and down, then stabbed him with her little knife. Gumball cried out when the knife cut through the flesh on his hip. Gumball could see Darwin closing on Penny and himself. He felt Penny push his head over the side of the bridge's wall. He caught a glimpse of the black water beneath him, he was going to die. Darwin wailed when Penny pushed Gumball's head over the side, forcing him to see the water beneath him.

"It's either water or knife. Choose wisely feline." Darwin heard Penny hiss.

Gumball only whimpered as blood trailed down his arm and leg. Penny snarled and stabbed Gumball in the stomach before grabbing his broken leg and twisting harshly. Gumball screamed and Penny -with unknown strength- lifted him up and sat him on the wall, She pressed her lips on Gumball's and pulled away with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Love you Gummypuss." She hissed in his ear before pushing Gumball over the edge.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin cried when finally reaching Penny.

"He's gone Darwin. He's g-" Penny got cut off as Darwin punched her in the face.

Darwin looked over the ledge and saw Gumball hit the water with a loud scream. Darwin felt the hot tears on his cheeks before making a harsh decision. He jumped off the bridge. He was determined to save Gumball, after all, he was the one who brought Gumball this fate. Gumball was in complete shock as Penny kissed him. She then pushed him off the bridge, to meet death in the face. He screamed for Darwin as he fell. The impact of the water was horrible. He saw Darwin look over the edge before the black water surrounded him. He couldn't hold his breath in the rough waters. He screamed underwater as a large, sharp, rock jabbed his back. He flailed his legs (even the broken one) and arms, trying to get to the surface.

Darwin dived into the black waters with ease, his senses increased when the water formed around him. The boy breathed in through his gills and was tooken away by the current. He gasped when he smelled the blood, the blood of Gumball. It was smeared on a large rock that was about the same size as himself. He listened for any unusual sounds and heard the sound of screaming underwater, and the currents of the river were getting faster. He looked around and paddled his feet and flapped his arms. He gained speed and broke the surface of the water and looked around. He saw Gumball -about five yards away from him- resurface for a split second before going back under. Darwin dived again and swam towards Gumball.

Gumball gave up, he just let the current take him away. The rocks bully him. And the warm arms wrap around him and bring him up-wait. Warm arms? He couldn't move or open his eyes as the water he swallowed filled his lungs. He felt the air hit his face but that didn't matter, he was going to die. Darwin kept his arms around Gumball's narrow waist as he resurfaced. He looked around and saw that there was a water fall ahead…He gasped and pulled Gumball's head out of the water. He looked around in panic, no land close enough. Tears filled his eyes, he wasn't going to succeed in saving Gumball, yet alone himself. He, was a poor excuse for a fish.

He hugged Gumball's still body to his chest. He kept kicking so that they'd stay above the water. He could tell that Gumball had a lot of water in his lungs at the way the heavier boy was breathing. He felt the tears trail down his cheeks, and that made him realize how cold the river was. The waterfall was nearing quickly, as fast as their deaths were. Darwin jabbed his feet into the rocks that he could reach, trying to stop them. He gasped as they went under. He clutched Gumball who stirred and cried out, getting another lungful of air. Darwin then realized that he could give Gumball new oxygen. He pressed his lips to Gumball's and pried Gumball's lips open and sucked. The water filled his mouth and he swallowed then breathed into Gumball's mouth, filling him with new air. Then they fell over the waterfall.

"I'm so sorry Gumball. I-I didn't mean it! I love you…" Darwin cried as they fell to their deaths.

Nicole was pacing the living room the very next morning. Her boys hadn't returned yet! She was panting and thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened to them. Richard was watching his wife pace across the room. She wouldn't even relax! It confused him.

Anais was sitting next to her father, also watching her mother. "Mom…?" She asked cautiously.

Nicole shook her head and turned to her youngest daughter, "Yes Anais?"

"I wanted to tell you something yesterday…about Gumball and Darwin. You may be shocked but, don't freak okay?" Anais said, while standing up.

"I-Okay," Nicole sighed. "I won't freak."

"Alright, first off, I don't think Darwin or Gumball will let anything happen to each other-" Anais started.

"-But Darwin made Gumball run away! How-" Nicole cried.

"-Mom, listen. I think that because, they -no, Darwin told me that they were…they're a couple." Anais summed it up as fast as she could.

Both Nicole and Richard stared at their daughter, "R-really? When?" Nicole asked, her lip twitching.

Richard stared at the floor with a sad look. Anais rolled her eyes, "I don't know! I'll be right back…I have proof!" The young girl then ran upstairs.

The small rabbit eared girl found Darwin's book on Gumball's bed. She knew this is the reason Darwin made Gumball run away. She scanned it with curious eyes and found the perfect page and stuck her thumb in the place while running downstairs.

"Mom! You can't let Darwin know that I showed you this okay? This is why Darwin got so angry as to make Gumball leave." Anais said handing the book -now open- to her mom.

Nicole read the page aloud;

"_Why I like Gumball: 1) He's so cute! I'd never say that to his face but…it's so true! 2) He has the best personality, funny, charming, caring, and supportive 3) I know that a fish and a cat-boy aren't allowed to like each other, but knowing Gumball he'd break any rules to do something for the people he loves…only if he were to love __**me **__like __**that**__ 4) He's got the perfect body for most peoples taste 5) He has the cutest Blush, he gets all shy and red when embarrassed 6) His hair is super soft if you ever get the chance to feel it 7) His eyes are the most bright of eyes I've ever seen and hold the most care and love and understanding in them (even more than Mrs. Mom!)…"_ Nicole scanned the rest of the page and looked at her family. "He really loves my son…" Nicole and the rest of the family then broke into sobs.

Darwin blinked releasing a loud groan. He looked around and saw a few fish surrounding him, he then noticed he was in water. He shook his head and swam to the surface. When he felt the warm air against his face he remembered the fall over the waterfall. Gumball! He panicked and looked around the pool of water. On the side of the lake created by the waterfall, was a large log, and Gumball lay against it. Darwin swam over to his love and saw that Gumball's lower end was under the water, only his shoulders and up lay against the log. Darwin touched Gumball's wet cheek, and let out a small whimper at the cold skin beneath his fingertips. Gumball's skin was paler than normal and his breathing was shallow. Darwin grabbed Gumball's shoulders and pulled him onto the grass.

He cringed when he saw Gumball's blood stained shirt and pants, and how his leg bent in a odd way. He touched it and recoiled as Gumball hissed. He turned his green eyes to Gumball's face and only saw what he had seen before, pale skin, and bloody scratches.

"Well, well, if it wasn't Darwin." He immediately recognized Penny's voice from the forest.

"What do you want?" Darwin cried.

"Gumball dead." She answered simply.

"Over my dead body!" Darwin screamed.

"Perfect," She snarled and left the trees.

Her perfect nose was bent, showing it was broken from Darwin's punch. She was holding her knife in her right hand, "Ha. You're even uglier than I remembered! What happened to miss perfect?" Darwin snarled, standing in front of Gumball.

"Shut up midget," She rolled her eyes.

"Make me," Darwin growled.

"Penny…stop…" The two stopped at the sound of Gumball's voice.

"Why should I?" Penny asked.

"…Knife…I choose." Gumball coughed.

A confused look spread across Penny's face then she smiled. "Knife. Ah, get your little boyfriend away and I will give it to you slow."

"Darwin…get Mrs. M. Please…" Gumball moaned.

Darwin looked down at Gumball briefly and nodded, "Please…don't leave me."

Gumball gave a quick nod, "Always,"

Darwin then ran as fast as he could to his home. He was panting by the time he got to the Watterson's residence. The young boy burst through the door, bending over. The family looked at Darwin, tear stains down their cheeks. Nicole blinked and let go of hugging Richard.

"Darwin? Wh-what happened to you? You're all wet and…is that _blood_?" Nicole asked.

"N-no time to…hurry! Pl-please-" Darwin soon had his own tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

"Honey, what's happened?" Nicole asked.

"P-Penny. She's with Gumball…nearly killed him and is going…to." Then it dawned on him. _'How could I have left Penny with him?! I needed to protect him!' _His thoughts screamed.

Darwin sobbed louder at the image of Gumball laying on the grass, in a puddle of his own blood and Penny stood above him with her small knife raised above her head, Gumball lifted his head and whispered a small; "P-please…" before letting a piercing scream as Penny sent the knife into his chest…killing him. Darwin shook his head thinking; _'It was only a thought, not real, just a thought,'_ he prayed it was just that. Nicole rushed her family out of the house and into their car. Darwin sat in the passengers seat and Richard didn't complain a bit, knowing his only _real_ sons life could be in danger.

"Darwin, honey, calm down, and lead us to Gumball." Nicole said calmly.

"Uh…h-he fell off the bridge over the river and-" Darwin wiped the access tears away.

"He what?!" Nicole shouted, starting the car and heading for the closest bridge.

"He got pushed off the bridge by Penny, and into the river." Darwin wailed.

"Oh when I get my claws on her she's going to be so de-" Nicole stopped and shook her head. "Why couldn't he fight back?"

"Well, I th-think that Penny stabbed him a few times…and he had gotten a broken leg. Anyways, he fell in the river. I punched Penny and dived in. I caught him in the river -nearly dead- and tried to swim away from…" Darwin sobbed quietly.

"From what?" Richard spoke up for the first time that day.

"From…the waterfall. I failed. We-we fell off the waterfall last night." Darwin sobbed.

"Last night? This happened last _night_?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah…I woke the next morning and was under water. I found Gumball halfway in the water and…very bloody and broken and pale…" Darwin breathed in a sigh. "I dragged him to the shore and found Penny. She told me that she wanted to kill Gumball…and he woke up when we were about to fight…he told me to come get you. I am so stupid! I should have stayed and fought for his life…he could be dead _all because of __**me**__._" Darwin growled and hit his leg.

"Darwin, it wasn't your fault." Anais said.

"Is to! I made him leave, I wasn't fast enough to save him from getting pushed off in the first place, I couldn't-" Darwin named the reasons on his fingers.

"No, you risked your own life by jumping off that bridge to save him." Anais said.

"I-did but, I let us fall off the water fall. And I left him alone with Penny!" Darwin said.

"He asked you," Anais reasoned. "You can't say no to someone you love when they are in that kind of state."

Darwin thought about that and finally nodded his head in defeat.


	6. Coldest

**Chapter 6: Coldest**

"_He asked you," Anais reasoned. "You can't say no to someone you love when they are in that kind of state." _

_Darwin thought about that and finally nodded his head in defeat._

* * *

Gumball watched as Darwin sprinted off. He was soon left alone with his two worst fears; water and Penny. The girl stood near the shadow's of the trees, holding her bloody pocket knife and was wearing a wicked grin. She stepped over to Gumball and nudged his side with her orange shoes. Gumball flinched and hissed as a unknown pain shot through his cold body.

"I thought he'd never leave." Penny snarled.

Gumball glared up at his torturer, "What did I ever do to make you hate me?" Gumball asked, his voice cracking.

Penny stared at him for a while before saying, "Gumball, you crushed on me and I knew it, you started that horrible rumor and brought it up at my place, you kissed me, you fought for me, you even claimed that I was the most important person in your life. But no, there was someone else the whole time…Darwin. I could tell he liked you, and that he meant more to you than me. When I asked you if Darwin and I were captured and you could only save one of us…who would you choose?" Penny glared at him.

"Well-" Gumball started but stopped short when Penny rose the knife.

She grinned, "You froze up and stuttered. Meaning that you lied to me. I was _not _the most important person to you. Darwin was, and still is apparently. You never struck me as the gay type. Strange how things change so quickly huh?" She sneered and twirled the knife in her hand.

"I was the prettiest in the whole school, yet you pick a boy over me. Even though you were technically breaking a rule of being a cat. Cat's eat fish, fish live in water, cat's still capture and eat, the fish. Not make love to it-" Penny snapped.

"Hey! I never made love to him!" Gumball growled.

"Oh really? Close enough. I saw you on his bed, taking each other's shirts off and kissing. I saw all of that. Sick. That's what I think," Penny growled.

Gumball stared at her with wide eyes, "You, are a sick, sick creeper!"

"Don't make my ego any bigger than it is Watterson!" Penny snarled, "Now I believe that I was going to kill you while I have the chance? A slow, painful, death is heading your way."

Penny walked closer to Gumball and kicked him in the side, earning a yowl from Gumball. She snickered and grabbed Gumball's limp tail. She twirled it in her fingers, examining it. Gumball's tail struck her in the face, causing the girl to howl and slice his tail open with her knife. Gumball let his tail fall limp and he struggled to get up, not succeeding. Penny roared and jabbed her knife through Gumball's right ear, forcing his head to smack into the ground. Penny left the knife in his ear, keeping him in place. She jumped and did a flip and jabbed her rounded antlers into Gumball's bleeding stomach. Blood poured from the wound on his stomach, and onto the ground. Gumball groaned loudly. He closed his eyes and thought; _'I need to be strong. For Darwin.'_

"P-Penny p-p-please st-o-op." Gumball cried, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks and mixing with his blood.

"Why? Does this hurt?" Penny hissed and grabbed the handle of the knife in Gumball's ear, he nodded a little bob, then she twisted it violently.

"Owwww!" Gumball screamed.

"Too bad kitty cat! You're my kill now-what the?" Penny turned and saw a familiar car pull in, the Watterson's car.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" Nicole shouted while literally jumping like a feline out the window and landing with her arm in the air behind her.

"Or what?" Penny smiled and looked at Gumball.

"Or this-" Penny soon recived a hard punch in the back and Nicole kicked her knife out of her hand and into the water. "Get her Richard and Anais, call the ambulance! NOW!"

The two women (and Richard shouting things) started fighting over Gumball's life. Darwin climbed out of the car and ran towards Gumball's bleeding frame. The sniffling boy sat down by Gumball and touched his cheek. Gumball was still pale and _defiantly_ more bloody. Gumball's eyes were closed as tears trailed down his cheeks and mixed with old and new blood. Darwin felt silent and unwanted tears of his own slide down his cheeks.

"Gumball…" Darwin whispered.

Gumball cracked his eyes open and smiled faintly, "H-" He then broke into a fit of gagging and coughing. "Hi Darwin…" His voice was almost a whisper.

"So-sorry I made you leave…I was angry. This is all m-my fault." Darwin cried.

Gumball frowned and lifted his bleeding arm up to touch Darwin's cheek. "No, it's not."

"D-don't go, please…" Darwin whispered.

"I-" Gumball watched as a bruised and angry Penny ran towards them, a sharp stick in her hand.

Penny screamed a war cry and was running away from a soaking Nicole, Gumball saw that she was heading at Darwin and he used his last bit of strength to push Darwin to the ground as he kneeled on his knees. Gumball let the loudest, bloodiest, and saddest scream as Penny plunged her sharp stick into Gumball's chest.

"**GUMBALL**!" The whole Watterson family screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Gumball…?" Penny whispered with a look of shock. "I didn't-what?" She shook her head and the green jealousy cloud came out of her mouth snickering.

"**Told you Gumball Watterson that I'd get revenge on you someday."** Then it laughed and flew away.

Penny stared at Gumball's limp figure, "I-how-no! Gumball! I'm so sorry!" The girl fell to her knees in front of Gumball and cried her eyes out.

"No…NO!" Darwin shouted and ran over to his boyfriend. He knelt and set Gumball's head in his lap. "G-G-Gumball…? This-this is my fault! Why?! Please stay with me…don't go. Please, please, please oh god just PLEASE don't take him!" Darwin sobbed into Gumball's soft hair.

"Gumball, my son," Nicole gasped through tears while running over to Gumball and Darwin with her husband and daughter.

"My boy…my best friend. Please stay…I'll never eat again if I have to…" Richard spoke through his own sobs.

Anais was the only one who hadn't broken down all the way, tears slid down her cheeks but she…she had to think of a way to get him back. "Oh Gumball…you brave little trouble making best big brother ever. Why'd you risk that?"

"Gumball…I-I-I-I'm sorry! Don't leave, wait for the ambulance. Just-do anything!" Darwin wailed.

"Darwin…" Gumball groaned.

"Yeah?" Darwin asked.

"It-it hurts so bad…" Gumball said barely above a whisper.

"I know it does…" Darwin cried while placing his forehead on Gumball's.

"Mom…Dad…Anais…I'm sorry. I love…you all so…so much. And Penny…" Gumball coughed a few times, spiting lots of blood out. "…I knew it wasn't you all along…jealousy hurts. Darwin…I love you so much…I'm sorry I didn't-can't keep….my promises. I…Love you. Forever and always." Gumball said while kissing the crying boys forehead.

"Gumball-don't-you can do this. I love you too buddy. Forever and always." Darwin said.

Gumball opened his eyes for a split second and a small smile graced his lips as he said, "Good thing too." then he went completely still and limp.

The Watterson's and Penny heard the sirens of the ambulance behind them. Darwin pet Gumball's hair and cheeks affectionately. While the others sat down and cried by his side, but Penny sat on the side lines sobbing as well. Darwin thought; _'Visit us in our dreams Gumball my…my love.'_ He whispered the "my love" part in his soft, bloody hair.

The Watterson's sat in their living room staring at Gumball's backpack that now lay by the door. They had cried all of their tears, Darwin lasting the longest. A deep pit lay in his stomach, he knew it was his fault Gumball had…left. He wouldn't admit that Gumball was dead. He couldn't lose hope that fast. Even though the doctors declared it was true, he wouldn't. Darwin looked behind the couch and at the family picture of them with a younger Gumball in it. It made his heart ache. Penny had gotten arrested for murder and she didn't even mention anything about the jealousy ghost. Darwin was glad she didn't, she could have fought it like Gumball had.

Today was the day of Gumball's funeral and they all wore suits, they watched as they lowered the shiny blue-teal box that held Gumball in it. Right as Darwin was ready to admit that Gumball was dead he heard scratching from inside the box. Darwin listened closer and heard muffled screaming. He couldn't be-

"Wait! I heard something!" Darwin shouted while taking a step foreword and waving his hands over his head. "Stop it! Put it on the ground! I need to…" he looked around and saw the crowd staring at him, "Give him one last thing!" Darwin lied.

The crowd all "oh-ed" and "ah-ed". They set the container down and a man gave Darwin the signal to go open it himself. Darwin ran over to it and peered at it, hearing no scratching or sound. He thought he was going crazy but slowly unlatched it and took a deep breath and lifted the lid. His mouth dropped almost immediately.


	7. Happy

**Chapter 7: Happy**

_The crowd all "oh-ed" and "ah-ed". They set the container down and a man gave Darwin the signal to go open it himself. Darwin ran over to it and peered at it, hearing no scratching or sound. He thought he was going crazy but slowly unlatched it and took a deep breath and lifted the lid. His mouth dropped almost immediately._

* * *

Darwin saw Gumball in the box only a second before he was tackled to the ground and covered in a shower of kisses. Gumball was just so happy to see the light again, and see Darwin. So much that, he tackled the boy over as soon as the box was opened and showered him with kisses. He couldn't help the throaty purr that escaped his lips and he hugged Darwin. The crowd all stepped back wearing similar looks of horror.

Darwin gasped, "Gumball? Y-you're alive I thought-" he got cut off as Gumball kissed him on the lips with so much force that Darwin forgot to breath.

"Gumball!" Anais shouted and ran forewords with her parents following close behind.

"Sweetie! What happened? How did you-?" Nicole exclaimed and hugged her purring son in a giant bear hug.

"I dunno! I was dead, but alive at the same time! It was so…" He got interrupted by another loud purr as he rubbed his face into Darwin's neck to hide his blush.

"Awww…you're purring!" Richard laughed.

"I missed you all so much! I woke up in the box right as the guy closed it-" Gumball said and looked at the guy that had been lowering the casket into the hole in the ground.

Anais suddenly gasped and she smiled a knowing smile, "You're a cat…"

Her family stared at her dumbfounded all but Darwin who clung onto Gumball and was whispering things into his bloodied shirt. "Well duh! What did you think I was a dog-"

"You have nine lives. I only thought that that was a myth, but apparently not. There's some way to tell how many lives a cat has lost but…I don't know how or where…" Anais interrupted with a huge grin.

"Nine lives?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Anais nodded. "Nine lives for a cat."

"Oh…I see." Nicole says.

"I think…that they'll have a scar from the life they used." Anais said and looked over Gumball; he had a few scratches and bruises but…his ear. It had a cut that went all the way through and to the tip of his ear, the base of the cut where Penny's knife stabbed was a rounder rip. "His ear is the scar,"

They all looked at Gumball's ear and saw the cut, "I see now…cool! That means I can do lots of dangerous stunts! Until my ninth life-" Gumball started.

"No! No more dangerous stuff, no, no, no, no," Darwin growled softly.

"But-Why not?" Gumball looked down as Darwin buried his face into Gumball's chest.

"I almost lost you because of me, now I vow to make sure you stay alive and well-" Darwin said, peeking a glance at Gumball.

"-Darwin, you know how I am…I was born to get hurt." Gumball smiled.

"I…" Darwin sighed. "I know…"

"I'll be careful then, okay?" Gumball promised.

"Okay," Darwin mumbled in his shirt.

"Let's go home you little love birds," Nicole said with a small smile. _'This is going to take some getting used to.'_ Nicole thought.

"Yeah, Catfishies." Richard said.

"What?" Anais asked.

"Well, he's a cat and he's a fish…so they make a cat fish right?" Richard said.

"Uh…what do you mean 'make'?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I assumed that they will-" Richard clapped his hands together.

"Richard! They-no, no they won't." Nicole said. "Besides, they're both boys!"

"Oh…okay. Sorry honey." Richard apologized.

"Okay then…can we go or-" Gumball asked, pulling Darwin off of the ground.

"Yeah, but…" Nicole looked at the large crowd of mourners. :What about them?"

"Let the kids go home honey, let's take care of the papers." Richard said to Nicole.

"Mom I'm coming with you," Anais cut in. "Let them go home, besides, you may need my help."

"O-Okay Anais, you can stay. Here," Nicole said handing the keys to her car to Gumball. "Drive home."

"No, mom. We'll walk. Right Darwin?" Gumball looked down at the boy who was _still_ cuddling his chest.

"Yeah, walk home…" Darwin murmured.

"Besides, you'd need a ride home." Gumball smiled and handed his mother the keys.

"Alright Gumball, be careful and stay on the sidewalk." Nicole sighed.

"Thanks mom, dad, Anais." Gumball smiled warmly at his family. "Let's go Darwin,"

"Uh-huh." Darwin slurred, finally taking a step away from Gumball.

The two boys waved at the crowd and left quickly, heading towards their home. When they were about a half mile away Darwin turned to Gumball, stopping him in his tracks. Gumball raised an eyebrow, they hadn't really talked or done anything on their way home, so this was out of the blue. Darwin smiled and kissed Gumball softly, only a short kiss. Gumball grinned and held his hand out to Darwin, who smiled and placed hs hand behind Gumball's, being in the place of the girls hand. They continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yep." Gumball said, looking at their intertwined hands. "You're the chick in this relationship."

"What?! Why?" Darwin squeaked.

"That-" Gumball nodded at Darwin. "-is why. You have a more feminine body and voice -no offence. But it's true, and you are more girly."

Darwin blushed, "Do not."

"Do to." Gumball disagreed. "I'm twice your size."

"You are no-" Darwin stood straighter and puffed his chest out. "Fine. You're right."

"I'm _always_ right." Gumball shrugged as if he said that a lot more than necessary.

"Whatever. Hey look!" Darwin shouted and pointed with his free hand (the right) at the house.

"We're here!" Gumball said and slipped his hand out of Darwin's. "Race you there?"

"Yeah. One…two…THREE!" Darwin said and sped off with Gumball close on his fishy tail.

"I…won…" Gumball huffed when they both slammed into the door.

"It…was…a…_tie_." Darwin said and stood up.

"Fine…" Gumball groaned and opened the door.

The two boys ran into the house and plopped onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Darwin was to lost in the fun that he couldn't stop giggling until he nearly started crying 'cause of the funny pain in his stomach. Gumball had stopped laughing and was staring at Darwin with a glazed over look. Darwin finally stopped laughing and looked at Gumball with a worried expression.

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Darwin asked slowly.

"Well, the ghost thought I was dead. What if he-he comes back until I-I-I'm all out of nine lives? It…" Gumball was teary-eyed as he looked at Darwin. "It scares me Darwin. So much. I don't want to feel the feeling of de-death ever again until I die by natural causes…not by some psycho-path who seeks revenge on me."

Darwin furrowed his eyebrows and crawled over to Gumball, he placed his hand on Gumball's cheek as the older boy whimpered and his tail curled around his feet. "I won't let anything hurt you again Gumball, I will not make that mistake again. Ever."

"I…let's go to bed…" Gumball rubbed at his eyes with a loud whine. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.

"Gumball…okay. You need it." Darwin sighed.

The two made their ways upstairs and slipped out of their clothes and into shorts and t-shirts. Gumball looked at Darwin's new bed that, was a giant fish tank shaped like a bed. Darwin shivered when he touched the ice cold water and shot a sideways glace at Gumball who he could feel the heat raiding off of. Darwin wiped his hand on his shorts and smiled at Gumball. He reached for the latter and climbed up it and laid on Gumball's bed. Gumball couldn't stop the eye roll and the grin as he climbed the latter and laid next to Darwin. Almost as soon as he got up there Darwin curled into his chest.

"Night Darwin…" Gumball whispered and stroked his boyfriends hair lovingly.

"Night Gumball…" Darwin said as Gumball pulled the blankets over them. "Do that cute thing you do…" Darwin slurred.

Gumball chuckled, "You've got to make me really happy to do that."

Darwin turned his face up to look at Gumball while he thought. "Does this…work?" He asked and petted between Gumball's fluffy ears.

"Mmmm, no, not enough. It feels good however," Gumball rubbed his face into Darwin's soft hair.

"Uh…this?" Darwin asked and pulled away, only placing a loving kiss on Gumball's lips.

"Uh-" Gumball was cut short as a purr escaped his lips, "Yur-I mean…yeah…" He blushed and hugged Darwin closer.

"Cool…" Darwin whispered and curled up against Gumball. "You're like a heater."

"Thanks…?" Gumball said in a question.

The two boys fell asleep in each others arms that night, but completely oblivious to the large green eyes watching them from the shadows of the room.

* * *

**Uh-oh who do you think is watching them? I bet you can guess...**

**Thanks for all the watches/reviews/views on this story so far! Don't you all hate cliff-hangers? If you have any ideas feel free to let me know :D I could use some. I really appreciate that this story has gotten the most reviews. But, I need some on my Mortal Instruments/Darkest Powers fanfic. So if you know what that is...go check it out!**

**Also, HAPPY THANKS GIVING!**

**Note: Sorry guys, this chapter was misstaken when I uploaded it, so I fixed it to actually be chapter 7, not 6. Sorry for the confusion.**


	8. Dream

**Chapter 8: Dream**

_The two boys fell asleep in each others arms that night, but completely oblivious to the large green eyes watching them from the shadows of the room._

* * *

_Gumball was in the black abyss of his death. Everywhere was black, but for two glowing lights. One was a swirling blue and white, while the other was dark reds and browns, both reminding him of portals from video games he plays with Darwin. A dark shape stood in front of him, blocking the portals, all he could see was the bright eyes of the unknown man or woman. The left eye was a bright blood red just like the red portal on the left side of the black abyss, while the other was a gentle blue. _

"_Who are you?" Gumball asked, his voice quivering._

"_You are not yet dead now are you boy." The voice that shifted from a males to a females in a mater of seconds before repeating the pattern said more of a statement than a question. Gumball could tell that this person knew more than what the world had to offer. _

_Gumball blinked, "What?" He asked._

"_You are a feline I see." The eyes were now behind him and the portals were gone. He felt a warm hand on his tail and a burning but freezing other hand on his ears. "You have the tail and ears of one Gumball."_

_He jumped out of the grip, "H-how do you know my name? Where am I?"_

_The eyes rolled and the unknown thing answered, "I know many things boy. I was once a innocent mortal like yourself. But now I'm just a poor-happy soul that lives in this wondrous place!" The voice changed from a growling deep to a happy angelic voice in the few words that he-she said._

"_Uh…okay. Who are you?" Gumball asked._

"_I am known as 'Ruler of the Universe' and my name is Galaxy and Universe." She-he said. Gumball was getting the hint that the female side was more controlling. _

"_Where are we?" He asked._

"_That, my friend, is a wonderful question! We are at the gates of life and death. You were supposed to be entering the death gates but…you have extra lives like any other feline."_

"_Oh…why are you trapped here?" Gumball asked._

"_Well, I was here when your planet was made. So before the dawn of time. I am the ruler and guardian of the gates of heaven, hell, death, life and any other gate or way. I was assigned here to make sure that everyone got sent to their respective places." Galaxy said bitterly._

"_Huh, that sounds boring. Were do I go?" He asked the guardian._

_Galaxy narrowed their eyes, "I believe you go to the life gate. But…I must take one of your nine lives…" _

_A ball of red glowed in the dark cavern, outlining the creatures figure. One side of their face was a male wolf-boy and the other was a female wolf-girl, the blue eye was the female and the red was the male. The males side had vicious fangs sticking out of the black lips, and had a small red horn sticking out of the short black hair. The other half (the females half) had a light blue rounded horn poking out of her shoulder length white hair. Her wolf ears -that sat beside each horn- were both different colors, the left being a dark brown and the right being a light gray. _

_The body was the same way, half male and half female. The wolf tail wasn't only one, but two. One brown and the other a light gray. They wore a outfit Gumball had never seen before, the females side was a long blue gown that covered her right foot and the males side was black armored pants, combat boots, and a thick black shirt. Galaxy wore a collar that had spikes on the males side and small diamonds on the girls side, in the center of the collar dropped a tear shaped crystal that was swimming with red on the left and blue-white on the right._

"_Have a nice life Gumball…be ware of-" Then the light hit him, taking his first life._

Gumball's eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling above him. He was panting heavily and could feel the sweat on his neck and back. He looked around the room carefully and saw that Darwin was curled under the blankets and nearly laying completely on him. Gumball huffed and looked at the alarm clock by the bed, it read; 4:42. He groaned and plopped his head onto the pillows. Why'd he have to have a nightmare? Oh, probably because he had died not to long ago. Duh. Darwin moaned and shifted so that his head lay on Gumball's collarbone.

Gumball smiled and petted Darwin's soft orange hair. Darwin sighed and wrapped his legs around Gumball's right leg and hugged his waist tightly. Gumball let a small giggle escape his lips as Darwin's fingers touched his sides. Another giggle slid out as Darwin did it again and moaned. Darwin's eyes flickered open and he looked around and saw Gumball staring at him with a small smile and a little purr vibrating him.

"What?" Darwin asked quietly.

"Nothing…" Gumball said quickly and looked away. "It's almost five."

"Huh, wonder why I woke up so early-" A loud yawn escaped Darwin's lips.

"I dunno, I woke up at four-forty. And-" He quickly clamped his lips shut as Darwin's fingers tickled his side, causing him to jump and force a giggle down his throat.

Darwin raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." Gumball's eyes flickered over to Darwin's fingertips on his side.

"Oh…I see," Darwin smiled knowingly. "You're ticklish huh?"

"N-no. Never," Gumball flushed.

"Oh? And why do you do this…?" Darwin asked and purposely running his fingers across Gumball's side and waist line.

Gumball jumped and another giggle was forced out, "S-stop it!"

"Why should I?" Darwin mussed and his fingers danced across Gumball's stomach.

The boy giggled and pulled away, "C-cause! Pe-people are t-trying to s-s-sleep!"

"So?" Darwin asked.

"S-so what?" Gumball asked as Darwin tackled his stomach with a full on tickle tackle.

Gumball gasped through his laughter. And his face flushed as he curled into a ball, trying to escape Darwin's tickles. "N-no f-fair!"

Darwin just giggled like a school girl and tickled Gumball. Gumball's ears were twitching and turning at every touch Darwin made with Gumball's skin. Gumball's tail flicked around and curled in with Gumball's legs which he was trying to push Darwin away with.

"Oh yeah? Well, g-guess what I-I've g-got p-planned for y-y-you!" Gumball said between fits of laughter. He raised his arm and tackled Darwin's side with his hand, tickling back.

Darwin giggled uncontrollably as this happened and squirmed away. "No!"

The two boys continued this routine for a while before Gumball complained that his sides hurt. Darwin agreed and they had stopped. Darwin stared lovingly at Gumball who just smiled at him. Gumball leaned forwards first and his lips brushed Darwin's, he stayed there for a minute before hungrily closing the small space between them. Darwin linked his arms around Gumball's neck and pulled the bigger boy closer. Gumball gripped Darwin's small waist and ran his tongue along Darwin's bottom lip. Darwin obliged and opened his mouth. Gumball's tongue darted in and they wrestled for dominance, Gumball becoming the champion. Darwin smiled into the sweet kiss and ran his hands through Gumball's hair. Gumball moaned and it made their kiss that much more delicious to Darwin. They pulled apart only for Gumball to kiss and nuzzle Darwin's neck, and to fall onto the bed with Gumball on top of the smaller boy. Darwin gritted his teeth and hugged Gumball closer to him (if that was even possible). Gumball moved back to Darwin's swollen lips and attacked them again. Darwin slipped his hands under Gumball's shirt and softly ran his nails down Gumball's back. Gumball arched his back and his purring increased vaguely and he bit Darwin's lower lip.

Darwin groaned and ran his nails down his back again. Gumball arched once more, and pulled away. He looked at Darwin curiously and shook his head with a small chuckle before leaning down and kissing Darwin's collar bone. He trailed soft kisses up to Darwin's jaw and landed and soft kiss on his lips. Darwin shifted underneath Gumball who tightened his grip on Darwin's waist. Yup, Darwin admits he's the girl in this relationship. He wasn't doing a thing! Darwin (somehow) flipped him and Gumball, he cradled his waist and smiled down as Gumball stared at him shocked.

"When'd you get that kind of strength?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, swimming gives you upper arm and leg strength." Darwin shrugged and kissed Gumball's forehead.

Darwin climbed off of Gumball and stared at Gumball's waving tail and listened to his soft purring. It was all very calming to him. Gumball was kinda annoyed, he didn't know what he was doing. Or what he was even planning, yet thinking? Right, Gumball doesn't think. That's right. He rolled his eyes and Darwin cocked his head in confusion. Gumball just smiled closed his eyes. Darwin giggled quietly to himself and crawled over to his boyfriends side and curled up, his back facing the cold wall behind him and Gumball on his right. He pulled Gumball down and onto his back quickly so that he could snuggle into his side and hug him.

They hugged and giggled for only half an hour before the alarm clock beeped. Gumball yelped and jumped off the bed and landed on his hands and feet. It was the plus of being a cat, your instincts always kicked in when you needed them. His tail was slightly fluffed and his ears were pinned back. His pupils had gotten larger as he glanced at the loud alarm clock and slapped his forehead in exaggeration. '_Stupid Gumball, why'd you freak out like that? Oh, probably because of the…you know…dream of my __**death**__!' _His thoughts screamed at him.

"What was that for?" Darwin asked, leaping off the ladder and hitting the floor, but not near as gracefully as Gumball had, he lost his balance and fell onto Gumball.

"Be careful Darwin," Gumball said. He helped Darwin get off of him. "I don't know why I did that, It just…scared me. I wasn't expecting it."

"Huh. Well, I've got to get ready for school. I dunno if you can or are coming so…yeah." Darwin walked over to the dresser and pulled out a lime green shirt and dark blue swim trunks.

"_School?_ No! I…" Gumball sighed when Darwin raised an eyebrow. "I'll go to _school_."

"Great! Get dressed and I'm gonna go take a shower, you can next." Darwin smiled and left the room.

Gumball groaned as he got off of the floor and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out new blue boxers, a exact replica of his bloodied sweater, and his jeans that rolled up and had a tan inside. His usual outfit. Gumball then gathered a towel and sat on the desk in their room. The room was so real he felt like he was losing another life to Galaxy/Universe. Just the thought of it's name sent shivers down his spine. The woman/man was about a foot or two taller than himself and had stuck her arm out and the hot ball of death formed in her hands as she had tooken one of his nine lives.

"Okay Gumball! You can take a shower now!" Darwin shouted before entering the room wearing his chosen outfit and white socks covered his feet.

"O-okay, thanks Darwin." Gumball said and pecked him on the check when he took his leave.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter, I'm not completely pleased with it but...It'll have to do.**

**R/R!**


	9. Water

**Chapter 9: Water**

"_Okay Gumball! You can take a shower now!" Darwin shouted before entering the room wearing his chosen outfit and white socks covered his feet. _

"_O-okay, thanks Darwin." Gumball said and pecked him on the check when he took his leave._

* * *

Gumball entered the bathroom and set his stuff on the counter. He slid his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the scar on his cheek and side from the first time Penny attacked, he had a large scar over his heart, where he was stabbed. He whimpered and touched the white scar, it looked like it happened a long, long time ago. But it only happened yesterday-wait. They don't do funerals that soon, they normally have a week or so between the death and the actual burial. So what day _was_ it? He shook his head and turned and looked over his shoulder and saw the large scrape on his back from that one rock still there and just as much of a scar as the others. His ears dropped and he examined his ripped one. It looked so weird. He touched his stomach and felt yet _another scar_.

This one was from when he was stabbed before getting pushed off of the bridge. He shook his head and touched the one on his left hip, you could just look at him and see he had been attacked. No second guess, just that. He frowned as he grabbed his leg that had been broken and looked at it, no scar, only he had a small limp, a _very _small limp. Very.

"God, I sure am ugly." Gumball mussed as he looked him up and down.

He turned to the shower and let the water run on cold for a while. After a minute he stuck his arm under the faucet and a image of the river flashed before his eyes. He yelped and ran out of the bathroom, nearly knocking Darwin over. He found his way into his room and hid under him blankets. He curled into a ball and was whimpering as the images of the river didn't leave him mind.

Darwin was walking down the hall to get breakfast when he heard a yelp from the bathroom. He turned to it and got ready to knock when the door flew open and Gumball darted out, he hit Darwin's shoulder making him spin in a circle as Gumball retreated to their bedroom. Darwin steadied himself and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water off and looked around the small room, finding nothing threatening. So what had scared Gumball? He left the bathroom and went back into his room. He saw Gumball's fluffed tail sticking out from under the blankets, he also heard whimpering as the blankets…shivered.

"Gumball?" Darwin asked.

Gumball's head appeared from under the blankets before he jumped off of the bed and onto Darwin with a wail.

Darwin fell to the floor with Gumball shivering and whining on his chest. "What's wrong Gumball?"

"I-N-no-bridge-w-WATER!" Gumball screamed and his claws unsheathed.

"Stop Gumball! Gumball-" Darwin panicked, he was scared of the felines claws. It was his fish side that was.

Gumball dug his fingers into Darwin' s chest who yelped as the claws pierced his skin. "Gumball! Ow!"

Gumball jumped off and crouched on their desk, he glared daggers at Darwin's fish tank bed. His tail wavered behind him, his pupils were large. He arched his back and stuck his tail up, ears pinned back and a menacing hiss escaped his pulled back lips. "Mrow!"

"It's okay Gumball!" Darwin shouted as he stepped in Gumball's vision.

Gumball looked up at Darwin and growled and his tail flicked, he blinked then shook his head as his eyes and body went limp from energy loss. "D-Darwin? What, happened?"

Darwin shook his head. "I don't know Gumball."

"I…don't remember what happened…at _all_." Gumball said.

"Huh, well, you went to take a shower then yelped or something and came running out.

Anais came barging in with her backpack slung over her shoulder, "Come on guys! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh, right," Gumball muttered and jumped off of the desk and landed perfectly by his shoes. He slipped the black DC's on.

Darwin followed him immediately and was already slinging his backpack over his shoulders. Once downstairs, Gumball grabbed his backpack and slung it onto his right shoulder. Darwin looked around and saw his precious journal on the table. He quickly stuffed it into his bag and left the house. The two teens and the ten year old girl walked to their bus stop. They stood around and stood around for a while then the yellow bus made it's way to them. Gumball got onto the bus after Anais, who sat in the back, he went to sit down in his usual seat before freezing.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the girl in front of him. She had a long white hoodie over a _very _familiar blue dress. She giggled quietly and yanked him into the seat next to her. He shot Darwin a apologetic look as the smaller boy sat next to the only empty seat, Tobias. Gumball glared at the rainbow boy, daring him to do anything. He didn't notice. Gumball turned back to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed quietly.

"I was sent here for…important business." The girl answered in a hushed tone.

"Why are you wearing that? It's not a memorial type thing, just school." He asked looking at her dress.

"What do you mean? It's pretty right?" She asked and pulled down her hood.

She had the same light gray wolf ears as he had seen when he died, but her hair was different. It was still a white-blue-gray, but it was long, it was braided to the side, reaching just below her elbows. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she smiled kindly. She still wore the tear shaped collar, but it was pure diamonds and a light blue, the tear drop still had the red and blue swirling in it. She also wore a tiara that matched the collar and the earrings she wore, all the crystals were swirling with the red and blue. She had pale pink lips and thin light brown eyebrows. She looked like a goddess.

"Yes, too pretty. Whatever, not my problem. Why are you here and…" he scanned her again, "Where's your male counterpart?"

"Too pretty? I thought it was perfect. Like I said, important business. You mean Universe? He'll show later." She smiled and tapped her collar with a small giggle.

"What about the…you know…gates to life and death? Who's guarding?" He asked.

"Oh, Universe is silly! Him and I will trade places every hour, so next hour he'll be here and I'll be guarding." She rolled her eyes at the next statement. "Don't mind him when he comes though, he is just that way, being the ruler of the death and hell gates. I guard the life and heaven gates."

"Huh, okay. Well then…" Gumball said and a thought reappeared. "What was it you were going to say before…you took my first life?"

"I can't tell you know. Against my will, I'd be burned for that, breaking the rules. Father doesn't like it when we disobey his rules. I've never gotten in trouble, Universe has though." She sighed and shook her head.

"So you're Galaxy right?" Gumball asked. She nodded. "Kay. What was it you were saying about being a mortal once?"

"Oh, that was a _**long time ago**_. I was the female counterpart of my twin brother. I was able to control the air, snow, water," She looked at Gumball sadly. "and plants. I could also revive the dead and heal the wounded. Universe was able to make fire with his hands, summon the dead, kill with a single touch and bend shadow's." She sighed.

"That's when my mother took me into training to take her place so she could rule the seas and not the life and heaven, it was too much for her. Father then took Universe into his training to help me with his place being death and hell while father moved to the earth. It was very chaotic at the time. You get my point right?" She gave him a small plead.

"Yeah, I think I do." He nodded.

"Great! We're at Elmore High now!" She smiled and didn't even look out the window.

"And that we are…" He sighed and stood when the bus parked, releasing the students.

~Darwin's Bus Ride~

I watched as Gumball got pulled into the seat with the stranger he gave me a apologetic look and I sat with Tobias. Boy did I regret that. He whispered things to me the whole time and even groped me. I was slightly relieved that Gumball was absorbed in his conversation with the strange girl who had a strange taste in clothes. It made me slightly jealous that she was talking with him. She was pretty from what Darwin could see. Tobias chuckled and ran his hand up Darwin's leg. Darwin shook his head and noticed Tobias's hand. He growled and grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Tobias yelped, "What was that for?"

"No one, and I mean _no one_, but Gumball can do that if they want to on free will. So back off Tobias, I'm tooken already." Darwin hissed with a small smile gracing his lips when Tobias trembled.

"Fine. But I still get to flirt with you." Tobias said and ripped his arm out of Darwin's loosening grip. He huffed and glared holes in the back of Gumball's head.

Gumball walked with Darwin on his right and Galaxy on his left. The girl was gaining lots of attention, but she just ignored it and walked with the two gay boys. She was happy they were happy, she could feel the love radiating from the two boys, it was true love. She'd seen their future and their past. She had a special fascination for the two boys. She'd seen many nice boys, in her long lifetime, but, she was pulled in by these two boys. One was a fish and the other was a cat, who can ignore that? They both had kind hearts and broken pasts. Soul mates. She even could read their mind if she wanted to, but she'd respect their privacy when on Earth. It'd been so long since she had her body all to herself and walked on Earth.

Gumball paused at his locker which was surrounded by hearts, flowers, candles, and much more. His bottom lip trembled and his body shook. These were all for his loss, they were giving him weird looks because of it, they'd thought he was dead. He felt Darwin looking at him with a worried expression and Galaxy stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He walked stiffly to his locker and kneeled down to the small locker. He grabbed a random letter and read it was from Tina. He found all of his friends names somewhere in the pile and even found Tobias's on a small slip of paper. He stacked everything together carefully and set it on the shelf in his locker after pulling the books that were there and setting them in the bottom.

"That's…nice." Darwin said and added another card with pictures of Gumball and his friends.

"Hey, look at the bright side Gumball," Galaxy spoke up. "You're alive _and _you get to see who likes you and what they'll feel when you truly die."

Darwin turned towards her, "Yeah, so I can keep a watchful eye on them,"

Gumball looked at Darwin, "When have you been so…possessive?"

"No clue were that came from." Darwin shook his head.

"What do you guys normally do this time of school?" Galaxy asked.

"We normally go do sports and…I swim. Wanna see the pool?" Darwin replied.

"Sure," the wolf girl said with her hands wrapped together in front of her. "One minute please?" She said and held her finger up, her hoodie disappeared and you could see the white belt that was around her waist and the long droopy sleeves of her dress.

"Uh…okay. Can you poof us into our swimming trunks then?" Darwin asked, completely unaware that she was immortal and magic.

"Of course I can Darwin." She smiled and waved her hands at the two boys.

Darwin was now wearing green swim trunks and Gumball was wearing black ones. "Thanks…?"

"Galaxy," she offered.

"Yeah! Thanks Galaxy," Darwin smiled and pulled a shocked Gumball into the pool room across the hall.

It was a large pool with no one in the room at the moment. Darwin's smile lit up at the sight of the pool and he pulled Gumball towards the water. He held onto Gumball's arm and jumped, once at the edge of the pool. He hung above the glimmering water and looked up. Gumball had his arm sticking out so that Darwin hung by it over the water, and Gumball was as stiff as a brick. Darwin shook his head, dismissing his odd behavior and let go of Gumball's arm with a howl of laughter.

Gumball yowled when the water splashed his face and he tumbled back. He shook his head and looked at the water. Darwin resurfaced and spit a stream of water out and turned to Galaxy.

"Hey, you should come swimming!" He looked at Gumball, "You too Gumball!"

"N-no." Gumball paled.

Darwin cocked his head and left the pool and walked over to Gumball, "Come on,"

Gumball yelped when Darwin placed his wet hand on Gumball's lower back, "O-okay."

Darwin lead his "friend" over to the stairs and told Gumball to get in. He nodded his head and stepped in. He yelped and jumped out of the water with a high leap. He landed on Darwin, wrapping his legs around the startled boy's waist and arms, pinning them to his sides, and his arms wrapped tightly around Darwin's upper arms and back. He buried his face into Darwin's bare chest and his ears drooped. His hair stood on end and his tail looked like it belonged to a Persian, not a short haired cat.

Darwin turned to Galaxy and asked, "What's his problem-who are you?"

* * *

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Good, Bad, let me know in a review!**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for the confusion with chapter 7 I had uploaded chapter 6 instead of 7 and...posted 6 in 7's place. I've fixed that know, so, if you read that, I recommend rereading chapter 6 and 7.**


	10. Violence

Chapter 10: Violence

_His hair stood on end and his tail looked like it belonged to a Persian, not a short haired cat._

_Darwin turned to Galaxy and asked, "What's his problem-who are you?"_

* * *

Darwin stared at a male wolf. He was glaring at Darwin and stood where Galaxy previously stood. He had brown ears and tail, red eyes. Sharp canines were seen poking over his bottom lip, he had black hair, and was wearing black armored pants and a thick shirt. The pants looked like they were made of thick jean and really expensive. He also had the same collar as Galaxy, only it was black and had spikes instead of diamonds.

"Who are you? Where's Galaxy?" Darwin asked.

"I, am Universe! Guard of Hell and Death. What is your name Earthling?" Universe nearly shouted.

Darwin cringed, "Darwin-"

"-Pah! What kind of name is _that_? For some retard, that's for sure." Universe scanned Darwin. "And _orange_? What a gross color! I can't stand that, you'll blind me," Universe actually cringed. "Red and black is much better. Let's get that fixed. Your name and colors…" He grinned.

Darwin frowned and pulled Gumball off of him, "What?"

"Hey! Orange is not a ugly color!" Gumball must have snapped out of his trance, cause he was now yelling at Universe.

"Whatever dweeb. And blue? Ha! Purple would look better on you!" The rude wolf shouted and snapped his fingers.

Darwin turned to Gumball and his mouth dropped, "Your hair is…purple."

"And yours is black." Gumball said as he grabbed his tail and saw that his fur and hair was now a shade of dark purple.

"Is my tail still orange?" Darwin said and turned for Gumball.

"No…it's a dark brownish red." Gumball said and glared at the immortal. "Why'd you die our hair?!"

"Well, if I'm gonna hang out with two losers I might as well make them as good looking as they can get! So consider it a favor or I'll make it permanent!" Universe snapped, his ears flattening and a threatening growl rumbled through his throat.

The two boys shared a nervous look and couldn't help but cower beneath Universe's glare. The male grinned and walked over to the two boys. Darwin curled into Gumball's chest as Universe stepped in his face and smirked.

"What a baby," Universe said.

Darwin looked down and Gumball growled, "Leave him alone Universe! What did he ever do to you?"

Universe raised an eyebrow, "Nothing. Now, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Uh…We're at school." Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, your names…" He scratched his chin. "How about Scar for the boy, and Rose for the girl."

The two shared a look, "I'm a…uh…boy too." Darwin said.

Universe raised a eyebrow, "Really? Oh, then your name will stay Rose okay? Great, let's go."

"What! Gumball who-" Darwin flushed and turned to Gumball.

"-His name, is Scar. Do I need to spell that out for you, Rose?" Universe grinned evilly.

"Uh, but-" Gumball started.

"No buts. Scar is your name around me got it?" Universe growled and his wolf ears twitched.

"Okay, then Unibitch!" Gumball hissed and stepped in front of Darwin.

"What was that Scar?" Universe growled.

"If you get to give us new names, we can give you one Unibitch." Gumball snarled and his ears pinned back as he bared his teeth.

"Uni_bitch_? Now your getting it!" Universe barked and dove towards Gumball.

The two collided and fell to the cold floor. Gumball hissed and raked his claws down Universe's face. Universe growled and grabbed Gumball by the neck and held him up in one swift move. Darwin stood up from the ground and shook his head. All he knew was that Gumball had been slammed into him and knocked him on the ground. His head spun and when he opened his eyes he nearly screamed. Gumball struggled to get Universe to let go of his neck. Gumball kicked at Universe's steel like stomach and yanked at his hands that were tightly rapped around his neck.

"Someone is being a bad pussy cat," Universe snarled.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted and ran over to the pools side, where the two older boys stood.

Gumball's kicking and struggling began to slow and he closed his eyes shut. Darwin ran over and began to tug on Universe's arm, to no avail.

"Put him down!" Darwin shouted.

"Put him down you say? Will do," Universe smiled and raised Gumball in the air.

"What-" Darwin froze. "No-Wait!"

Universe threw his arm down and Gumball hit the water with a thunderous smack. The school bell rang then, letting everyone know that it was time to get to class. Gumball only had a moments breath before he was underwater, again. He flew through the water so fast that he hit his head on the cement bottom of the pool. He then, blacked out. Darwin snarled and used all his weight to push Universe in the pool. Universe, however, saw this coming and moved out of the way, sending Darwin diving into the pool after Gumball. Darwin swam to the bottom and saw Gumball's unconscious body at the bottom, blood seeped from his head and tainted the water red.

"Ha," Universe smirked. "One more life for the pussy cat to waste-" He groaned as his hour passed.

"Your turn to guard Universe!" Galaxy said as her brother and herself swapped places. "Where did they go?"

Darwin threw Gumball onto the pools edge and pulled himself onto it, crawling over to the feline. Galaxy gasped and ran over to the cat boy, his new purple hair was red in places where he was bleeding.

"Darwin, what happened!?" Galaxy exclaimed, though she knew it was her brother.

"Some male wolf, named Universe. Help him please!" Darwin begged.

Galaxy nodded and kneeled next to the cat, and set her hand on Gumball's head, then she healed him. "There, he's healed, I'd take him home if I were you," Then she set her other hand on Darwin's knee and returned them to their normal colors, cyan blue, and orange.

"Thank you Galaxy, I couldn't lose him again." Darwin said, wiping his oncoming tears away.

"You are welcome, I'll excuse you guys, so just take this," She snapped her fingers and the two boys backpacks fell out of thin air and hit the ground near them. "and head home."

"How will you excuse us?" Darwin asked, hoisting Gumball into his arms.

"Well, I have my magic, so…don't worry about it. Now, be careful, I'm gonna head back to guard duty when I'm done okay?" Galaxy said, a small frown replacing her smile.

"Okay, can you help me?" Darwin asked, nodding at the backpacks on the ground, he was already struggling on holding his taller boyfriends unconscious body.

"Oh, right. Here you go," She used her magic to fit the two backpacks onto Darwin comfortably.

"Alright, bye." Darwin said then started heading out but stopped to ask Galaxy one thing. He turned around, "Hey Galaxy?" He was faced with an empty room.

Darwin finally got to the Watterson's house, after almost two hours. His arms ached but that didn't matter, Gumball was still knocked out by the time he came inside, and set Gumball down on the couch. Anais was still at school, Nicole was probably at work, and Richard…he was probably cleaning or shopping, because his wife made him do so.

"Okay, Gumball, you are heavier than you look." Darwin sighed and sat at the edge of the couch, which Gumball was laid on.

Darwin shook his head and ran his hand trough his bright orange hair, he wasn't sure what to do now. But he didn't have to wait long, because Gumball yawned and stretched out on the sofa.

"Darwin, ow, what happened?" He mumbled and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baby!" Darwin didn't care if he embarrassed himself by calling Gumball that, he was just happy that he was okay. "You're okay!" the fish boy shouted and pounced on Gumball, covering him in kisses.

"Whoa, Darwin I didn't just die! Haha, stop it!" Gumball giggled and pushed away the other.

"No! I had to carry you all the way from school! And you are _not _light," Darwin said and kissed Gumball on the lips softly.

"Okay, one question; did you call me 'baby'?" Gumball grinned.

Darwin flushed, "No."

"Yes you did! That's so cute!" Gumball cooed reaching to pinch Darwin's flushed cheek.

"Stop it," Darwin muttered as he smacked his lovers hand away

"Fine, only because you carried me home-" He paused, confusion written across his features and his ears swiveled. "-Wait, why _did _you carry me home?"

"Well, you kinda almost, died, by Universe, and Galaxy saved your life, you nearly drowned or…died of blood loss." Darwin looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I, officially _**HATE**_ water, hate it!" Gumball growled and punched the couch.

"Gumball, don't be scared of water, you used to swim all the time when you were younger." Darwin said.

"Yeah, but that was then, this is now. I nearly died Darwin, twice!" Gumball flailed his arms over his head.

"Okay, you've got a point there." Darwin said, grimacing.

"Yeah, I do huh?" Gumball said calmly, then pumped his fists in the air. "Yeah! I finally have a point!"

Darwin laughed, "Just this once."

Gumball rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever Darwin, I'll have a point another time."

"Maybe," Darwin said and leaned over to kiss Gumball's cheek.

The feline boy let out a happy mew at the contact and his cyan tail whipped side to side like a wild snake. Darwin raised an eyebrow at his lovers odd behavior but kept his mouth shut. The orange haired boy stood, and pulled Gumball up with him, earning Gumball to yelp and stumble. He balanced his boyfriend, before heading for the stairs, leading to their room.

Gumball was tired by the time he laid down on his bed, but Darwin forced him to stay awake for a minute more. The feline yawned while stretching his arms above his head and arched his back into the soft mattress underneath his back.

"Are you even listening to me?" Darwin asked, a small pout covering his face.

"Yeah…" Gumball's cat ears drooped to the sides of his head in guilt, "No."

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Go to bed sleepy. Although it's only eight thirty."

"Okay," Gumball murmured before pulling the fish boy to his chest and curled around him, like a child with their stuffed animal.

Darwin blushed and leaned into Gumball's warm embrace, "Night, and sweet dreams Gumball."

"Night," Gumball whispered then tightened his hold on the smaller male, "my fish, mine."

Then the soft purring of Gumball lured Darwin to sleep, only, it wasn't peaceful.


	11. Nightmares

Chapter 11: Nightmares

_Then the soft purring of Gumball lured Darwin to sleep, only, it wasn't peaceful._

* * *

_Darkness, everywhere was darkness. Gripping and tugging at his thoughts and feet. All was silent, no, there was a heavy beating coming from behind him. No, that was the throbbing in his head. Wait, there was a splash. Water. A bridge appeared in front of him, and he was suddenly running towards it. A brunette stood at the edge, a wicked grin plastered to her face. Memories, they all flashed through his blank mind, soon becoming cluttered and confusing. Gumball, he was shoved off the edge by the girl, Penny, after he was kissed. Cries for help, of pain, and the sound of dark, racing water filled their ears. Horrible sounds of screams, fighting, and that metallic smell…blood. _

_Too much blood was around, too much for his liking. Who's blood? He glanced around and saw Gumball with a sharp stick getting plunged into his chest by the monster that was his childhood crush, Penny. He cried out, horrible sounds to his ears. He cried out, as if he could stop what was bound to happen, all because of him. _

"_Gumball!" He wailed._

_The older male fell from his knees onto his face. Pale, bloody, quiet, and still, that's all that ran through his mind. His fault. It flashed in bright neon lights. It would always be his fault. He knew that, but he couldn't fix the death of Gumball, yet the one that was bound to come because of himself again, in a whole other way…_

Darwin jolted up in bed, hitting his head against the ceiling. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around and sighed when he saw Gumball, asleep, curled into a tight ball as he purred and cuddled his long cyan tail.

"It was just a dream Darwin, just a dream." Darwin whispered to himself, staring at the patterns on the bed covers.

His bright green eyes wandered over to the older boy that looked so small, and fragile while asleep. But he knew better, Gumball was really brave, but sensitive. Even more so than Darwin himself. The fish boy heaved a shaky sigh before lying back down, cuddling into his boyfriend, well, slightly secret boyfriend. He wound his arms around the feline's torso in a hug before getting comfortable enough to fall asleep again.

Gumball had left Darwin in his bed today, deciding that he should sleep in, he was probably really stressed after all that had happened. He opened the kitchen cupboard and pulled out his favorite cereal; Daisy Flakes. He's liked it since he was a kid, never grown out of it. He switched to a different cupboard and pulled out a bowl. He set the box and bowl in the kitchen table before heading over to the counter and opening a drawer and removing a spoon, then left to the fridge, pulling out his favorite drink; milk, sweet, sweet milk. He sat down at the table and poured the bowl with cereal, milk, then dipped his spoon in a took a bite.

"Mmmm," He purred before gobbling down the food.

After he put everything away he headed into the living room, to find no one there. He sighed and sat on the couch. His family seemed always to be busy now that he had gotten older, his mother and father always heading out for dinner, or to go shopping. Leaving the three children behind, and for Gumball, the oldest, and a wonderful cook, to feed them all. Though, Anais was always in her room or at a friends house, or spending time with her parents, so he only ever really fed Darwin, which was actually his "pet fish"…so he was supposed to anyways.

It made him feel down, left out of his family, but he was glad to know that Darwin was always there for him. Sure, they had their moments, ignoring each other or fighting. Either or, they got over it together, bringing them closer than ever.

His icy teal eyes stared at the blank black TV screen, he still had forgotten to turn it on. But he didn't really want to, wasn't in the mood for television. He was crudely ripped from his thoughts when he heard feet thudding down the stairs. He twisted around and soon saw Darwin at the bottom, standing in his green boxers, wearing a panicked expression.

"Darwin? Are you okay?" Gumball asked the scared boy, concern weaved into his voice.

"G-Gumball," Darwin asked, tears in his eyes.

"Darwin, what's wrong?" The eldest asked as he stood from the couch and quickly walked over to his lover, then embraced him in a warm hug.

The orange haired boy sniffled into Gumball's shirt, "B-Bad dream, th-thought you w-were dead…"

The taller male cringed, "It's okay, I'm not, I'm here with you." he comforted.

He nodded, "O-okay,"

"Come on," Gumball scooped up the lighter boy and brought him over to the couch and set him down. "stay here, I'll be right back."

"Mhmm."

Gumball rushed to the kitchen and gathered the supplies to make a fish-food sandwich, including lettuce, fish food, and other vegetables, along with a piece of turkey. He brought the plate out to Darwin and set it on his lap, nudging him to eat his favorite food. Which the other boy gladly did.

"Here, open." Darwin told Gumball when he was half finished.

"Ah?" Gumball said as he opened his mouth slightly.

"Wider…" Darwin said.

"Ah-ha?" Gumball asked.

Darwin nodded and put the sandwich in Gumball's mouth, when the feline bit down he pulled the sandwich away with a smile. Gumball smiled as he ate his food, which he was trying to ignore the strange flavor of the fish food.

Once he swallowed, Darwin asked, "Better?"

He nodded, "Yeah…and you?"

"Better, yeah. Thank you Gumball." He said with a smile before leaning in and hugging Gumball, and a bright red wild fire spread across his cheeks and nose.

"I love you," Darwin said.

"I love you too," Gumball said in return. "I want to marry you someday,"

Darwin's mind turned to ice, only, he was overwhelmed with warmth and love. 'Oh, m-me too, Catfish love forever?"

Gumball chuckled, "Yeah, our couple name will be…Gumwin."

"Hey, why is your name the beginning?" Darwin asked, slightly offended.

"Fine, would you rather it be 'Dumball? Hm?" Gumball pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. That's funny," The fish boy said with a chuckle.

"Yup." Gumball agreed with a nod.

"So," Darwin pulled away and looked into Gumball's eyes, "did you mean it? That you want to marry me someday?"

"Of course I did! I love you more than anything Darwin, anything." Gumball said and pressed his nose against Darwin's own, letting their foreheads touch.

Darwin sighed and pulled himself into Gumball's lap, before falling asleep, a good sleep. Gumball leaned his back against the couch, combing his fingers through Darwin's soft orange hair. His eyelids drooped and he too, fell asleep.

Galaxy happily walked down the streets of Elmore, pulling her grumbling brother behind her. They had finally gotten a break from guard duty to see the world how it was now. She was still slightly angry at her brother for trying to kill Gumball, the poor boy must be deathly afraid of water now, even more than he was before. She reminded herself that it wasn't her brothers fault, it was his duty to bring death, pain, darkness, to people, things. And hers was to bring life, healing, light, to them instead; heal her brother's wounds. Him to fix her mistakes. They were always this way, even when they were human.

"Galaxy, stop dragging me! I can take care of myself!" Her angry brother growled behind her.

Her gray wolf ears swiveled before she let go of his hand, "Fine, but you need to stay with me, mom and dad said to."

"To protect the guardian of life? Stupid," He asked with a bored expression, his scruffy brown wolf tail swishing behind him in a angry manner.

"Yes, you need to protect me, at all costs, as I will for you." Galaxy said with a cute smile.

His red-brown eyes narrowed on his twin sister's face, "I don't need anybody to protect me. I can protect myself. I'm not a baby Galaxy."

"I know, but still, what if you die? I'll have to bring you back to life." The female said as she quickly braided her shiny snow white hair, being careful for her wolf ears.

Universe huffed, "It'd take a lot to kill the ruler of death himself. Now, I…" His eyes softened as he looked around his sister, to a much more chocolate brown, red more of a amber.

Galaxy turned around gracefully, then her eyes landed on a female girl. She was pretty, she must admit, but she had no idea why this girl had gotten her brother's attention. She was pretty thin, her long legs were only covered by blue basketball shorts, she had light orange curly hair that was tied up into a ponytail, a pair of cheetah's ears showed through, and her long, thin spotted tail flickered as she ran. She wore a black tank top, and her small form soon picked up speed, and she zoomed down the sidewalk at sixty mile's per hour speed. She was different, and her brother must have seen this in her.

The female twin smiled, "Someone got your attention?"

He ripped his eyes from the cheetah and glared at his sister, that familiar angry look returning into his eyes, "No."

"Not that pretty cheetah girl over there?" She tried again.

"No." He growled.

She smiled, "I know what love looks like Universe, I'm not stupid, that's one of my other…smaller powers." Galaxy reminded her brother. They both had smaller powers, such as love and hate.

His ears flattened against his black hair, "Right, and where did you see this so called…'love'? I don't love anyone."

Galaxy frowned, "You love me though, I'm your sister. Best friend, only friend."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." He rolled his eyes and took a quick glance at the cheetah girl who was sitting on a bench panting heavily.

"Go talk to her, let her help you make friends, I'm gonna go check up on Gumball." Galaxy said, "Forget about having to stay close to each other, we can take care of ourselves."

His black hair fell into his eyes, "I can't, I'll end up hurting her or someone."

Galaxy sighed, "Here, use this, it should keep you under control for as long as you have it."

He watched as his sister carefully took a small diamond from her collar and reached over to take a spike out of his, swapping the two. "Thanks,"

"Yeah, go get her Universe." She said quietly, watching as her brother ran across the road to the girl. "I know you will."

His stomach tossed and turned in ways he never had experienced for another person, the only person he had ever felt like this for was his long forgotten girlfriend, Natalie. His ex girlfriend was pretty, but he personally thought that this newbie was beautiful compared to her. Natalie had blonde hair cut just below her shoulder blades, hazel eyes, lioness ears, and a tail. But she was more like him, a bit more violent. She had a short temper with him, so, he left her alone. This was a millennia ago though, so she was long gone. He even got to see her spirit when she died later on. Galaxy put her in heaven though he said she belonged in hell for how she was.

He combed his fingers through his black shaggy hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He approached her on the bench and sat down. The girl looked up, her bright green eyes looking at him curiously. He smiled and the cheetah grinned, showing off her sharp canines.

"Hi, you shy?" She asked him, her voice as soft as velvet.

He cleared his throat, "No. Just haven't talked to real people in ages."

Her small feline ears twitched, "I know that feeling. So, what's your name?"

"Universe," He said and stuck his hand out to shake her outstretched one, his silver ring glimmering in the sunlight.

"Savannah, cool name." Savannah said and shook his hand.

He grinned, "Thanks. You've got spots," He commented when he saw the few black spots that were on her cheeks, adding to her cheetah look.

She blushed and took her hand back, "Yeah, it's embarrassing, I try to cover them up with makeup."

Universe pulled his ears back, "Makeup? What's that?"

"Makeup? It's well…makeup. Cover-up? You've really never heard of it?" Savannah said dumbfounded.

"No, I've lived in space for a long ass time now." The wolf boy said.

"Space? You're funny," She laughed.

He cocked his head, "Why do you say that? I live in space, the galaxy, the universe, in darkness. A guard."

Her smile shook, "You're not lying are you?"

"No."

"Wow, that's amazing! How do you live in space?" Savannah exclaimed with a curious look and a nervous twitch in her tail.

"I don't know, I guard up there for a long time. My whole life almost." He said with a shrug, before they started talking about their lives.

Nicole was fumbling with her keys for at least five minutes now, and Richard was standing behind her laughing, though just a minute ago he was whining, asking when they'd be home. She finally heard the lock click when she shoved the last choice in. The older woman pushed the door open and took a quick glance around, and saw her son curled around Darwin on the couch, asleep. _'Man, these two sure do sleep a lot these days.' _She thought with a shake of her head.

"We're ho-" Richard started to shout before Nicole slapped her hand over his mouth.

"_Shhh_!" She hissed, her ears flattening against her skull. "Look," She pointed at the boys.

"Oh," Richard flushed, "sorry honey."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "It's fine."

"Mom, dad? Hey! You're home," Anais' quiet voice said from the kitchen.

The parents looked over to indeed see, their youngest daughter staring at them with her big chocolate eyes, and a happy smile splayed across her lips.

"Yeah, we're home." Nicole said equally as quiet.

She yanked her childish husband behind her and into the kitchen, she had been waiting to talk to the two rabbit's about Darwin and Gumball's relationship long enough. After they talked, they would talk to the couple themselves.


	12. Trickery

Chapter 12: Trickery

_She yanked her childish husband behind her and into the kitchen, she had been waiting to talk to the two rabbit's about Darwin and Gumball's relationship long enough. After they talked, they would talk to the couple themselves._

* * *

The two rabbits, and the female feline sat down at the kitchen table. Nicole sighed and clasped her hands together, thinking of how she should start off the conversation she wanted to bring up about her son's relationship with the supposed, "pet".

"Okay, Richard, Anais, I would like to talk to you guys about Darwin and Gumball." Nicole started and took a quick glance at the couch in the living room.

"Yeah? What is it mom?" Anais asked, being the more alert of the two people.

"What do you guys think about their relationship?" She asked, brushing stray blue hairs out of her face.

"I think it's perfectly fine, and adorable. They have always been there for one another, so…who wouldn't expect them to get together? I did, always have." Anais said with a genuine smile.

"I think that they are cute, like Anais said. Look at them, cuddling on the couch… Like me and you when we were their age, remember Nicole?" Richard said with a voice that clearly said that he thought it was cute, he was using the baby voice most people use when they see a puppy, or kitten.

"Hm." Nicole muttered.

"Mom, what do you think about it?" Anais asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Well," She sighed, "I think that it's an okay relationship. Them being gay and all…my own son. It's just sudden."

"Honey, you're not going to try to break them up are you?" Richard said giving her a knowing look.

"N-no, of course not! It'll just take a bit of getting used to. That's all." Nicole said quickly, realizing she sounded like she was going to do just that. "And it doesn't bother me one bit that the two were home alone, and Darwin is in his boxers…no."

"Haha, at least he's still wearing them!" Richard said then began laughing hysterically with his daughter.

Nicole's eyes widened, "Again Richard! With the whole…sexual thing. And I don't want those mental images floating around my head right now. Besides, I don't think that Gumball is even capable of that, or Darwin letting him do that."

"Too many 'I thinks' Nicole, cheer up. Their happy, we should be happy," Richard said good heartedly.

"Yeah, you're right." The now stressed mother said.

Anais grinned, "But, if they really, _really_ like each other, and stay together. One of these days they _will_ have sex. With. One. Another." Then the girl started to giggle.

Nicole's feline ears dropped to the sides, "That's true too." She shook the disturbing thoughts from her mind and looked at her youngest, "And Anais, watch your mouth! When the time comes for that I'll-"

"-Be long gone?" Richard said with a knowing smile.

"Sure, I don't know. But, I suppose, it's Gumball and Darwin's choice, they're older know. They can make their own choices and deal with it." Nicole said.

"Good job honey," Richard said happily.

"Thank you." She said.

"Just hope they move out by then, otherwise…" Anais said than slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to cover her giggles.

"Otherwise what?" The two confused parents asked.

"You know…?" Anais said quietly.

"No…?"

"Noises? Hehe," The girls rabbit ears twitched to prove her point.

"Anais! How do you know all of this?!" Nicole shouted.

"Hey, I'm smarter than you and Darwin combined. And, I have a hormonal big brother who talks to me about this kind of stuff…boys." Anais said it as if it were old news to her, and pretty self explanatory.

"He talks to you about this kind of stuff?" Richard asked.

"Well, duh, he's a boy. You did that kind of stuff too didn't you?" Anais asked her father.

He looked over at Nicole, "Yeah, I guess so…" Then his wife face palmed.

Gumball had his ear pressed against the wall of the kitchen, Darwin doing the same below him, listening to their parents and Anais conversation. The youngest had trouble keeping in his giggles, so Gumball had to cover him mouth with his hand. Soon enough, Darwin had enough and licked his hand.

"Hey!" Gumball hissed quietly as possible.

"You shouldn't cover my mouth then, not with your hand!" Darwin whispered hotly back.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't even mind it. We should scare mom, just a little."

Darwin narrowed his eyes, what are you thinking now?"

"You'll enjoy it, I promise." The feline boy said with a chuckle as he led Darwin back to the couch.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Darwin asked.

"Well, you know how mom said she was kinda disturbed by us? Kissing, making out, even hugging. You also know how she said she would steer clear of us when…the time comes? And how she would be 'expecting it' to happen?" He said, using his fingers to quote what his mother had said.

"Yeah…?" Darwin said, glancing at the kitchen.

"Lets have a make-out session on the couch, and when she comes in…" He laughed deviously.

The marine boy frowned, "But, that's kind of cruel."

Gumball raised his eyebrows and gave a bored expression, "You're point being?"

The smallest sighed, "Fine, let's do it. Act natural right?"

He grinned, showing his pointy teeth, "Yup. As natural, as you want to…and if you really like it, we can move it up to the room."

Darwin blushed, "Gumball."

"Hey, just saying." The feline defended himself.

"Hm. Okay." Darwin said, sat closer to Gumball. "Well…? What know?"

"Let's start shall we?" Gumball said and turned to Darwin.

"O-okay…" He agreed as Gumball pushed him back.

"Relax, I wont let things get out of hand alright?" Gumball said as he laid atop Darwin.

Darwin nodded and glanced at the kitchen again. Gumball rolled his shoulders, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Darwin's softer ones. The boy couldn't help but release a moan, allowing Gumball's tongue to invade his mouth. Their tongues wrestled, and finally Gumball's won.

The feline pulled away then looked back at the kitchen, "Hmmm. Here," He turned back to Darwin and grabbed his legs, earning a squeak of surprise and protest. "oh stop it." He chided then wrapped the younger males bare legs around his waist, before pulling Darwin slightly lower.

"Oh," Darwin said and slung his arms around Gumball's neck.

Gumball chuckled, "I can't help but say it; I feel trapped."

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Wow, at least you're not the one getting squished,"

The blue eyed male glanced down at himself then gritted his teeth, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Darwin whispered as he was relieved of Gumball's weight on him.

"Ha," Gumball laughed as he kept his gaze down.

"W-what?" Darwin asked, shifting unconsciously.

"At least _I'm _not the one with the major boner." He said with a smile and looked up at Darwin.

The male tightened his legs around Gumball to pull him closer, to cover his embarrassment, "You have a boner too."

"Yeah, but not a _major _one. Now, kiss me." Gumball said with a eye roll before slamming his lips against Darwin's, before the fish could protest.

They parted again, Gumball glancing at the kitchen behind him, then he frowned, "What on earth are they still doing in there?"

"I don't know, we need to lure them out here…" Darwin muttered and looked around, his eyes lightening up when he saw a object. "Gumball, hand me that pillow please?"

Gumball looked to where Darwin was now pointing, "Behind me?"

"Yeah, the red one." He nodded.

Gumball sat up, forcing Darwin to be pulled down with him, then he twisted around and gave the said pillow to his lover in front of him, "What are you going to do with it?"

"You'll see," The green eyed boy said with a smile as he glanced around.

"Hey, I'm gonna take my shirt off okay?" Gumball told him.

"Sure, where should I throw this?" Darwin turned to Gumball.

"Uh," Gumball muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head then threw it on the ground, "how about the vase over there?"

"O-okay, yeah." Darwin said and raised his arm above his head, aiming at the vase that was near the kitchen.

"Go." Gumball urged, getting ready to move down.

Darwin threw it, hitting the aimed spot, knocking the vase off the shelf and onto the floor, breaking. Gumball laid down on top of Darwin and kissed him fiercely, nearly gagging Darwin with his tongue and saliva. The feline's tail whipped back and forth, and curled every once in a while. The youngest moaned when Gumball switched from his mouth to his collar bone to suck lightly. He trailed his hands up and down Gumball's arched back, causing him to purr.

"What was that-O.M.G. Mom, you've got to see this!" Anais shouted when she saw the gay couple on the couch, making out, both shirtless.

"What is it honey?" Nicole asked as she came from the kitchen. Her eyes widening when she saw the two on the couch, "Gumball Watterson, what, are you two doing?!"

Gumball chuckled at his mother, but pretended he was too caught up in the moment with Darwin, which he nearly was. Darwin seemed at a loss for what to do, so Gumball grabbed his hands and brought them to his pants zipper.

Darwin froze beneath him, "Gumball…?"

The feline pulled away from the fish, "Yeah?"

"Your mom…" He pointed behind Gumball.

Gumball turned, and saw his mother, staring at them, wide eyed, "Hi mom! Thought you'd be prepared for this?"

"Wh-what?" Nicole asked and crossed her arms, confused.

"You said so, not to long ago." Gumball said with a shrug of his pale shoulders.

"You, were awake? And snooping?" Nicole accused her son.

"Yup!" He smiled and stood up, stretching.

Darwin followed his boyfriends steps, "Ha…ha…"

Richard poked his head onto the living room then his eyes widened, "Is that a hickey Darwin?"

He glanced down, and sure enough, there was a hickey on his collar bone, "No…"

"Sure is, jeez Gumball." Anais said, eyes widening.

"Have fun!" The cat shouted and picked Darwin up, then ran up the stairs laughing wildly.


	13. Meow

Chapter 13: Meow

_Richard poked his head onto the living room then his eyes widened, "Is that a hickey Darwin?"_

_He glanced down, and sure enough, there was a hickey on his collar bone, "No…" _

"_Sure is, jeez Gumball." Anais said, eyes widening._

"_Have fun!" The cat shouted and picked Darwin up, then ran up the stairs laughing wildly._

* * *

Gumball ran into their room and shut the door with his foot. Darwin clung to his neck for dear life, but he still laughed.

"That was fun!" Gumball said after a while.

"It was," Darwin agreed. "put me down please?"

Gumball obliged and set Darwin down, onto his feet. Darwin turned to the cyan haired boy with a smile, that soon dropped when he looked over his chest. Scars, white scars covered it, the biggest being the one over his heart. The fish tailed boy reached his hand over to touch the scar, but he stopped when he was about two inches away, his hand shaking.

"Darwin?" Gumball asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Darwin whispered.

"Will you, uhm, teach me how to swim again?" He asked.

The boy glanced up, "Really? Sure, it'll be good for you I think."

Icy blue eyes lit up before looking at Darwin's hand just above his heart, he gently grabbed the fish's hand in his and pressed the frozen boys palm against his chest.

Darwin's lip began to tremble, "Gumball, I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean to, it was-"

Gumball hushed him with a finger over his lips, "It's okay Darwin, I'm fine."

The shaken boy only nodded then looked at his fingers and asked, "Does it ever hurt?"

"No, not yet. It's healed, it shouldn't hurt." He said.

"Well-" Darwin began but was interrupted.

"Gumball! Someone's here to see you!" Richard's voice shouted from down stairs.

"Coming!" He replied then turned his attention back to Darwin, "I'm fine. Now let's get you some pants."

Darwin nodded and ran over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of grey jeans, and pulled them on. Gumball pulled a shirt over his head that he had found on the floor, it was a blue one that read; "I trip over flat surfaces, I'm talented!" in white bold lettering. Darwin rolled his eyes and pulled a black one over his own head, that was blank and a little big.

Gumball grinned, "Sure, you can borrow that."

The boy tugged at the hem as a blush covered his cheeks, "Okay." the shirt smelled strongly of the feline anyways.

The two boys ran downstairs and stopped when they saw the girl from earlier, Galaxy, sitting on the couch looking like a princess in her blue dress.

"Hi Galaxy, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked as he rubbed his forearm.

"Just stopped by to visit," She said with a gentle smile as she stood up and approached them.

"Oh, okay. Dad, we're going up to our room." Gumball said to his father on the couch, watching television.

Richard twisted around and smiled that smile when he thought of something embarrassing or funny to say, "Alright son, don't go and have a three way up there though." Then he started cracking up.

Gumball and Darwin shared a look before they lead Galaxy to their room, "Okay, why are you really here?"

"Well, same as I said earlier, stopped by. I was also checking up on you, seeing how you're doing, with your scars and everything. As well to apologize for my brother's behavior towards you Gumball."

He shrugged, "Ah, don't worry about it."

"Um, he's your brother?" Darwin asked.

"Yes," She replied.

Darwin growled and stepped in front of Gumball, "Where is he?"

Galaxy's smile faulted, "He's meeting a new girl here in Elmore. No threat at the moment."

"Okay, good. He better stay away or else-" Darwin raised his voice with each word he said.

"Alright! Darwin," Gumball stepped around Darwin and pushed him back slightly.

"I don't want to have to carry you home, again." The green eyed boy said, crossing his arms across his chest, in a very feminine style.

Gumball rolled his eyes at his boyfriends behavior, "Oh quit whining and stuff something in your mouth."

Darwin smirked, Gumball always embarrassed him like this, so, why not he try? "Your dick? Ha, that nearly happened, we'll save that for later Gummypuss."

The feline's ears twitched as a dark blush covered his face, "D-Darwin, that did not-"

"Fine, other way around. You were getting ready to suck my-" Darwin "corrected" himself.

"-Darwin! To much information!" Gumball slapped a hand over his lovers mouth.

Galaxy giggled, "Okay then…"

Gumball cleared his throat, "Um…Anyways, my scars? They're fine."

"Really? Can I see them?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure," Gumball said and reached for the hem of his shirt, when it suddenly slid down his arms, cut in half. "what the?"

Darwin's laughs behind Gumball caused the shirtless male to turn around, "Done!" He shouted and tossed the scissors he was holding on their desk.

"Well then," Gumball threw the shirt onto the floor and showed Galaxy his chest scars, "see? Perfectly fine."

She ran her hand across the worst scar, "Yeah, they seem fine." Then she straightened, "Well, good to see my magic is still good, now…I must go fetch my brother. Have fun my friends, see you later." Then she disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

"Wow, that was interesting." Darwin commented and wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist from behind, and hid his face in Gumball's neck.

"Haha, you sure seem confident today?" Gumball said.

"Yup, want to snuggle?" Darwin asked and stood in front of Gumball.

"Uh," Gumball looked at his bed.

"Pleeeesase?" Darwin begged.

The oldest boy sighed, "Why not?"

"Yay!" Darwin cheered and grabbed Gumball's hand, then lead him to the feline's bed, climbing the latter and having to pull the other male onto the bed.

Once they got comfortable, Darwin being hugged tightly by his love, his back pressed against Gumball's chest, "Happy?"

"Yeah, this is good." Darwin said and curled into a ball.

"Good, now, what do you want to do?" Gumball, being impatient as normal, asked.

Darwin rolled his eyes, "We watch the sun set."

"Oh, it's that late already?" Gumball asked and fixed his eyes on the horizon that the two could clearly see from their window.

"I guess when you're having fun time flies by huh?" The fish tailed boy asked.

"Yup, I suppose." Gumball said, and the two watched the sun fall past the green hills of Elmore.

~A Week Later~

The blaring alarm clock scared the two boys up from their slumber. Darwin started coughing up the water that had somehow choked him in his struggle to get above the water bed's surface. Gumball yelped when his head hit the ceiling with a loud thud. He reached up and rubbed the now tender spot on his head, wincing. Darwin's head poked out from beneath Gumball's top bunk, his worried green eyes studying the cat's movements before talking.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Gumball glanced down at Darwin, "Yeah, just bruised I think. What about you? You sounded like you dying?"

Darwin flushed, "I choked on water somehow."

"Like that time you were hiding from Masami and panicked, needing air?" Gumball asked as he removed his covers and slung his legs over the beds edge, pushing off and landing on the ground without a sound.

"Yeah," Darwin nodded. "I think it's when I panic that I can't breathe under water normally."

"I agree, ready for school?" Gumball said as he pulled his shorts off and found his blue jeans and pulled them on.

"Yup," Darwin agreed and grabbed a freshly folded green tee shirt and slid it on to cover his bare chest.

Gumball tugged his red pajama shirt and shrugged on a light blue tee, "Like always."

"Socks?" Darwin asked and tossed a pair of black socks to Gumball. "And yeah, like always."

"Thanks." Gumball said and pulled his socks on as Darwin put his white ones on.

"Always." Darwin commented as he looked around the room for his shoes, "Hey have you seen my shoes?"

Gumball's eyes darted to the closet, "Yeah, I think they're under the desk." He lied, a small smirk showing.

"Okay." The innocent fish said and crawled over to the said desk and bent down so he could look under the desk clearly. "I don't see them,"

Gumball snickered, "Keep looking." He then walked over and picked up Darwin's shoes and headed back over to the bent over boy.

"Gumball I don't-" Darwin jumped when Gumball smacked his butt while he walked by.

Darwin pulled back and leaned on his heels, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

The older boy smiled cunningly, "No. Did you want these?" He asked and lifted Darwin's shoes by his head.

Darwin jumped up and reached for the shoes, when they were pulled back he pouted, "Give 'em to me."

"Nah," Gumball said and raised the shoes higher, still in Darwin's reach.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Humph." Darwin jumped for his green high-tops.

"Ah, ah, ah." Gumball teased.

Darwin reached behind Gumball and grabbed his tail and yanked, causing the feline to yelp and drop the pair of neon green shoes, the fish boy catching them with a smirk, "Thank you!"

Gumball narrowed his eyes, "I'm feeling kinda….hungry!" He shouted and jumped for Darwin, who mock screamed and ran out of the room.

laughing Gumball ran after Darwin, who slid down the stair case railing, landing at the bottom, turning around to laugh and point at Gumball. He shrieked when he saw Gumball leap off the first step and towards him. He moved too late, getting tackled by the laughing feline. He expected pain to blare through his head, but none came. He opened his eyes and saw Gumball's face inches from his, and his head resting in Gumball's palm, inches from the floor.

"Meow." Gumball said and pulled Darwin up to his feet.

Darwin's heart was still beating one hundred miles per second when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. The three siblings ate breakfast, put their shoes on, and loaded onto the yellow school bus.

Before Darwin was out of reach from Gumball, the feline whispered in his ear; "Meow."

* * *

**I would like to say I have appreciated the most recent reviews I have gotten from you guys! I really am thrilled that so many of you can't wait for each update, it warms my heart. I'd also like to give you a idea I'm thinking about that I'd like you guys to share what you think of it: We all know Valentines is coming up in two days, if I can, should I make a chapter in this story, or a one-shot to do with that holiday? Featuring all my (and hopefully your) favorite AWOG character pairings. **

**Also, check out my "Gumwin Forever" Community here: community/Gumwin-Forever/105928/ :) Please join it! And, of course, write amazing stories for me to put in it!**


	14. Please

Chapter 14: Please

_Darwin's heart was still beating one hundred miles per second when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. The three siblings ate breakfast, put their shoes on, and loaded onto the yellow school bus. _

_Before Darwin was out of reach from Gumball, the feline whispered in his ear; "Meow."_

* * *

The three Watterson children walked through the school's doors, and Tina eyed them. Tobias sat at her side, watching them, he had gotten a ride to school that day from his father. The two were jealous, Tina wanted Gumball all to herself and Tobias, well, he made it obvious, he wanted Darwin. All of him.

"So, you like Gumball?" Tobias asked the older female.

She smiled, "Yeah."

"Why? He's stupid, and blue." The darker skinned boy said in discuss.

The T-Rex girl roller her yellow-green eyes, "Whatever, you just want Darwin. Otherwise, you'd be all for Gumball."

"Ha! Not even if he was the best looking guy on earth! Which, is me, by the way. He tries to beat me up!" Tobias scoffed.

Tina turned towards him, "Really? Try? He _beat_ you up, he won."

He snorted, "No he didn't."

"Ha, right." Tina growled, "Go fight him then, may the best man win."

Tobias smiled, "You've got a point. If I win, Darwin will fall in my arms without a second thought."

Tina's eyes widened, "That's not what I meant-"

"Sure it isn't babe," Tobias shushed her.

"Babe?" She snarled.

"It's a figure of speech." He said.

She growled and continued what she had been saying, "I didn't mean to actually fight him. Besides, you're going to go and beat up a guy that had just returned from the dead only a week and a half ago? That's lame ass,"

"So?" Tobias snarled.

She sighed, "When are you going to?"

"Fight him?" He asked.

Tina scowled, "Just don't hurt him too bad if you even get a good punch thrown in."

Tobias frowned, "If? Ha, right, I'll hit him more than he'll hit me. I promise."

"Where?" Tina snarled her previous question.

"Lunch, when he's outside." He then laughed evilly.

Gumball felt like he was being watched, by whom, he had no idea. Maybe everyone he supposed, he _had _returned from the dead. He walked over to his locker and stuffed his backpack and its contents in, grabbing a coke from his mini ice box in the bottom of the maroon colored locker. He popped it open and took a swing from the sizzling drink. Darwin had left to go put his stuff (neatly) in his locker, and was finally returning. When the youngest male saw Gumball he raised an eyebrow, not needing to ask aloud what he was wondering.

"Yes, I have soda in here. Shut up." Gumball said with a cocky grin then slammed his locker with his foot. "Here, have the rest."

Darwin shook his head in disbelief and took the red can from Gumball, "You make me laugh." He said and sipped the drink.

"Good, that's what I'm here for right? That, and other, things." Gumball snickered.

The green eyed boy slightly pushed on the felines shoulder, hiding his smile behind the can, "Yeah,"

The two boys laughed, but that soon stopped when they heard the, slightly annoying, voice of a certain rainbow male, "Hey guys!"

It had come from behind Gumball, who scowled and shook his head, Darwin smiled politely, "Hey Tobias!"

Rainbow hair bounced with each laugh the dark skinned boy released, "How's Gumball?"

"I'm right here, you could've just asked me." The feline in question growled, but made sure he sounded close enough to his more, chirpy voice.

"Oh, haha, yeah. How have you been?" Tobias asked as he walked around Gumball.

He pulled his ears back in confusion, "Pretty good. Why do you ask?"

Tobias chuckled, "Because, we're friends! We do this kind of thing!"

"Hm." Gumball pursed his lips but spoke no further about the subject. "I'm gonna go catch up with my other buddies, alright Darwin?"

Darwin, catching the warning look Gumball gave him nodded, "I understand, go ahead."

Gumball couldn't suppress his grin, "Thanks babe." He was excited to see his other friends.

"Yeah, no problem." Darwin said, enjoying the fact Gumball was showing he was claimed already, and to add to that, the blue eyed boy kissed Darwin on the cheek to confirm his disguised statement.

Darwin blushed as Gumball walked away, he turned back to Tobias, who was raising his eyebrows, "You two are _dating_?"

"Well," He glanced back at the retreating figure of Gumball. "Kinda."

"How long?" He asked.

Darwin narrowed his eyes, "Nosey much?"

"Hey! I was just wondering as a friend and all. A really close friend." Tobias crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hm," Darwin thought for a moment. "About a month and a half, something like that."

"A m-month?" Tobias asked, his brown eyes widening. "How long have you _liked _him for?"

"At least seven years now." Darwin said with a loving smile, zoning out.

Tobias growled and snapped his fingers in front of Darwin's face, "Hello! You were talking to me."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He flushed and ducked his head.

"Now, where were we?" Tobias asked as he walked around the building with Darwin.

Gumball headed down the hallways, sliding and dodging the kids of Elmore High. He broke the crowd and nearly fell onto his face, but was steadied by someone's firm hand. He thanked them before looking up, to see a group of new kids. This one had orange hair, green eyes, fox ears and tail, and looked as if he played some sort of sport, but wasn't a jock, yet a kind guy.

"Hey, you new?" Gumball said, adding a smile.

"Of course, just moved here." He said. Gumball couldn't help but think that this guy looked like a bigger and older Darwin, scratch the ears and tail.

"Gumball," The feline said and stuck his hand out.

"Tyler." The fox said and the two shook hands for a second.

"Hey! Tyler, who's that?" A female's voice spoke from the group.

The two males turned around, and the group looked at Gumball with nervous smiles. All but for one girl, who was running close by, pick pocketing people.

"Guys, meet Gumball." Tyler introduced him.

"Hi! I'm Onyx," The lead girl said with a wide smile. She had on a short red skirt, and a sports bra to match; the schools cheerleader outfit. She had long wavy black hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, black ears and a scruffy black tail was suggesting she was some sort of dog.

"Nice to meet you. What kind of dog are you?" Gumball asked, curious.

She blushed and rubbed her head, "I'm a Australian Kelpie. A sheep dog."

"Cool." Gumball smiled.

A girl stood to Onyx's right, peeking over the slightly taller girls shoulder, "I-I'm Lexi Bat."

She said and moved from behind the dog, and he saw she had a matching outfit. She had large, thin ears that were twitching constantly, and she flinched with it, she had leather wings in replacement of her arms, they were a light brown and tan, looking like a bats. He assumed she had a small tail too, her hair was a light brown; cut at her shoulders, and her eyes were a brown-amber.

He smiled then was introduced to another person, "I'm Austin Kangaroo." A tall guy said, at least standing at six feet.

He had a large, stiff brown tail that slightly moved, large ears, but these were longer, thicker, and fuzzier than Lexi's, he was wearing blue cargo shorts, a white tee with the sleeves ripped off, and a pair of neon green boxing gloves slung over his wide shoulders. He wore a cocky grin, had light brown hair, and amber eyes.

Gumball nodded, "Boxer?"

"Yup, the best." He smirked.

"Whatever you say Austin." A young boy laughed. "I'm Robbie Mouse."

Gumball looked down to see a boy about Anais' age, he had light gray hair that was swiped aside, large mouse ears lied back showing his relaxation, and his pink tail swished around behind him, he was pretty thin, he had dark green eyes, and small buck teeth.

"Hey, you're my younger sister's age. I bet you'd like her. Could be your first friend." Gumball smiled.

"Really? How is another kid my age in this school, I thought I'd be alone." He said with a smile that said he was truly grateful.

"Mhm, she's a rabbit, and her name's Anais. You'll see her, be warned though, she's super smart." Gumball chuckled at the young boys puzzled expression and small nod.

Someone cleared his throat, "I'm Chuck, the beaver."

The boy had grey eyes, dark brown hair, small beaver's ears, a large waffle patterned tail that was a earth brown, and he was only a few inches taller than Robbie, he had a faded black long sleeved shirt on, and baggy jeans. All the feline did was smile, he didn't know what to say.

"Where is she-Oh, get over here girl!" Onyx giggled and walked over to grab the wandering girls arm to drag her back to the newbie's.

"Hey." She said, still pouting. "I'm Dizzy Raccoon."

Sure enough, she was a raccoon, she had the ears, dark makeup around her eyes, and the fluffy ringed tail. She had straight hair that seemed like one of those blending practices artist used for black and grays, as in, her hair was black at the roots and changed to dark gray, and ended at a softer gray. She was short, had a mischievous look as her eyes followed the passerby's. But what was weirdest; her left eye was green and her right eye was blue, Gumball guessed that they changed so that they were both a sort of teal. She wore short shorts, and a dark blue shirt that read in bold: **Give me your money and no one gets hurt!**

"Hey," Gumball said with a smile then glanced at the clock that he had remembered was on the wall near the bathrooms. "Crap. Hey, it was nice meeting you and all, but, I need to catch up with my friends. Maybe talk later?"

"Sure, you too Gumball." Tyler said with a smile then walked over to Onyx and the group moved away. But Austin split, leaving after a red head Gumball didn't recognize.

He shrugged and headed over to the cafeteria. There, he saw Banana Joe, Idaho, Masami, Teri, Bobert, and Carrie, sitting down at one of the lunch tables. He combed his hands through his hair before he approached the group.

He shyly waved, "Hey."

"Gumball!" They all (but Masami) shouted.

Masami continued filing her nails with a blue sparkly nail filer, "Hey Gumball, where's Darwin?"

He forced a lump down his throat, "Hanging out with Tobias."

The loud group went silent, as they stared at the feline in awe, "You really left those two together? You _do _know that Tobias has a huge crush on Darwin right?" Carrie said.

Gumball frowned, "Yeah…?"

"He want's him to himself. As a boyfriend." Idaho said, brushing his auburn hair from his face. He had yellow-green eyes, tan skin, cute little freckles, and was about a foot and a half shorter than Gumball.

"Yeah," Banana Joe giggled. "I'd watch Darwin if I were you!" He giggled again, earning a punch in the arm from his shorter boyfriend, Idaho.

"Stop it you two!" Carrie scolded them and crossed her arms, she floated over to Gumball. "I do agree though, watch Darwin and Tobias. You know he's probably trying something right now."

The cats ears drooped to the sides, "You're right…"

"But, Darwin can take care of himself. Right Bobby?" Teri said in her usual quiet voice. Her small paper bear ears poked from her hair; that was short and white, it could give you paper cuts at the touch of not careful, she was ghostly pale, and had soft ice blue eyes.

"Yes. I agree with Teri." Bobert said, a small smile forming on his lips, Gumball smiled inwardly, he and Darwin had taught him his emotions well. The robotic boy had navy blue hair that resembled Gumball's neon blue hair, a kind, soft, robotic red looking eyes, but his right eye was covered over with a silver metal plate, and he wore cute square glasses. Bobert had learned emotion better over the years, and he even earned himself a girlfriend that fit him. Teri, and she couldn't hurt him with her paper cuts.

Gumball huffed but agreed, he needed to have faith in Darwin, "You're right. Anyways, what were you guys asking?"

"Well, how was it like? Coming back from the dead?" Idaho asked, smiling a toothy grin. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, and a large buckled belt.

"Oh, it was interesting. Kinda, painful I guess. I even m-" His next words were closed off by Carrie's hand slapping over his mouth.

She chuckled nervously, "Ha ha, that's cool Gumball. Say, you wanted to talk to me? Sure, let's talk over here in _peace_." She then steered the growling and confused boy away from the others.

He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her hand away from his mouth, "What was that-"

"-I'm the dead. Listen, you can't go around telling people about what dying was like, just say you don't remember much. I know Universe and Galaxy personally, we're cool I guess. So I know the rules, and you can't tell people about that. Last time, the last cat that returned from the dead, was banned of his last lives, all but one. His voice, sight, and hearing were banned also." Carrie said in a whisper.

Gumball's eyes widened, "Whoa. Okay, I forgot. But…"

The ghost girl narrowed her rose colored eyes, "What now?"

"What if Darwin asks? I can't lie to him…He…I…" Gumball stumbled over words.

She sighed and smiled, "You guys are in a relationship aren't you?"

He gapped at her, "H-how?"

"I'm not stupid, I notice things." She smiled, but that soon vanished. "About your question… The guardians are still on earth, exploring, so, I can try to talk to them. Explain that you might tell one person. _One_, you can't tell anyone else. You have to swear on it. Alright?"

He nodded, "I swear."

"Good." She looked behind her. "Just don't say anything until I get back to you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you Carrie." He said and hugged her, then he pursed his lips, pulling away. "I thought you couldn't make physical contact?"

She blushed, "I can. It just takes emotion, that's human."

He made a "O" shape with his mouth and nodded, understanding, "I see."

"Go have fun you weirdo." She teased and ruffled his hair.

Darwin followed Tobias to where ever he was leading him. School was bound to start in half an hour, he reminded himself as he glanced at a clock nearby. Tobias had said he wanted to show him something cool, so, he agreed. They passed many students. Some he knew, other's he didn't.

"We're here Darwin." Tobias said.

The orange haired boy narrowed his eyes at the door they stood in front of. "What's this lead to?"

The golden eyed male chuckled, "You'll see."

Darwin's stomach dropped. Something was off about Tobias' attitude today. "Um…Tobias? Is this a old…room?"

Tobias turned around, grinning, "Yeah! Hell, for what, I have no care. But, I want to change this room into something special."

Darwin raised his eyebrows, "Like what?"

"Where you lose your virginity." He growled.

The slightly bigger male's eyes widened, and he backed up. "Wh-what?"

The rainbow male ran behind Darwin and locked the door with a simple turn of a key, that he shoved in his pockets, "Nu-uh. You aren't going to class today Darwin."

His bottom lip quivered, "T-Tobias?"

"Yeah?" He purred while he approached Darwin, pulling his shirt over his head with practiced ease.

"P-please, don't." Darwin plead, backing into a old desk.

"Why not?" He growled.

"Because, you're better than this Tobias!" His name sounded like poison in Darwin's mouth.

"No," Tobias snickered. "I'm not."

"N-no." Darwin was pushed on top of the desk. "P-please." He didn't know why he wasn't doing anything, he was stronger, at least he thought he was, but quickly gave up when the boy on top of him pulled out a pistol, setting it in arms reach, and Tobias slammed his head against the table, causing him to cry out. He prayed that Gumball would find him before it was too late. Please.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) I think, that I'm trying to turn you against all the characters, first, Penny, then Tobias...Sorry :/. Anyways, this chapter (if you couldn't figure it out) included the pairings: GUmballXDarwin (duh), TobiasXDarwin, TinaXGumball, IdahoXBanana Joe, and TeriXBobert. I hope I don't get any hate for these pairings...Also, I need your guys' ideas on Carrie and Masami's boyfriend/girlfriend ideas? Any? That are NOT IN THE ABOVE WRITING? Please? I know tomorrow is V-Day, so, my V-Day themed chapter will come later. Okay? When I have ideas for all the pairings. Thank you guys!**


	15. Rescue

Chapter 15: Rescue

"_Because, you're better than this Tobias!" His name sounded like poison in Darwin's mouth._

"_No," Tobias snickered. "I'm not."_

"_N-no." Darwin was pushed on top of the desk. "P-please." He didn't know why he wasn't doing anything, he was stronger, at least he thought he was, but quickly gave up when the boy on top of him pulled out a pistol, setting it in arms reach, and Tobias slammed his head against the table, causing him to cry out. He prayed that Gumball would find him before it was too late. Please._

* * *

The pit in Gumball's stomach just got deeper and deeper until he couldn't stand it anymore. He nodded at whatever Banana Joe was saying to the group. Though, he wasn't listening to anyone. His mind was set on Darwin, and what he could be doing with Tobias.

He cleared his throat, "Guys-" A loud ring from the bell said that it was time for first period.

The students ran around like ants, gathering their books and supplies for class. Soon enough he found his way to the class room. He took a seat in his desk, but saw that once almost everyone was in the classroom, that, the desk to his left was empty. Along with the one behind it. Darwin and Tobias' desks. He shifted and stared at the doorway. The tardy bell rang after five minutes, then the worry settled in. Gumball forced himself to stay put for ten more minutes before he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Mr. Watterson, you may go use the restroom. Hurry up." Ms. Simian said and continued with her class lecture.

Gumball left the room slowly, but as soon as the class room door shut, he booked it down the halls. Ears on high alert for any strange sounds. After a few minutes of running through the school, and no sight of Darwin or Tobias, he took a drink of water at a water fountain near a door. As he leaned down and took a sip, he heard a whimper. He froze and removed his hand from the button. He waited. Again, this time a, "P-please…stop." He couldn't help but growl when he heard the plea from behind the door to his right.

Luckily, this door had one of those small windows on it. He peeked through it and couldn't see anything, which worried him, because the sounds were defiantly coming from this room. He quietly turned the door knob, and soon found that it was locked. He cursed under his breath. He look around and saw a vent.

A idea struck him from his childhood, when he had pranked his father. He unsheathed a single claw, and used that to (as quickly as possible) unscrew the screws on each corner of the vent. Once done, he quietly moved it and set the metal against the wall. He crawled in, feeling as if he were trapped, his back hit the top of the vent, and his shoulders rubbed against each side of it. He crawled on his elbows and knees through the vent, using his ears to find the exit he was looking for. His tail flicked against the vent, him muttering curses at it, and Tobias.

He found the vent he was looking for, and peeked through. This one was right above the desk that had…he gritted his teeth. He saw Tobias sprawled out on top of _**his Darwin**_! This ticked Gumball off. He somehow managed to turn around in the small space, he mentally thanked his cat flexibilities, and kicked the vent out.

"What?" Tobias asked from below.

Gumball leaped out with a load yowl and landed on Tobias' back, knocking him off of Darwin and onto the ground. Darwin was sitting on the desk crying, his shirt was thrown across the room, his pants were at his feet, and his boxers were low on his hips, if Gumball hadn't come when he had, they would be with his pants. Tears spilled down his chest as he curled up to hug his knees, he had his eyes closed tight, not wanting to see the fight in front of him. Gumball hit Tobias repeatedly, both boys spitting curses at each other.

"Don't." Gumball hit Tobias in the face. "You." Another hit to the gut. "_Ever_." He raked his claws down the rainbow haired boys face, earning a satisfying howl as blood covered his hands.

"Asshole!" Tobias snarled.

"Hurt. My. Boyfriend. **Ever**_._** AGAIN**!" Gumball shouted and picked Tobias up and threw him into the wall with all his strength. He huffed then turned around and ran to the desk, after seeing Tobias fall to the ground in a heap. "Oh, g-god. Darwin,"

"G-G-Gum-Gumball-l." Darwin cried and reached out.

Gumball scooped him up in his arms, hugging him, "Darwin, I'm so so so sorry. I'll never leave you alone with him again. I promise." He whispered.

"I-I hurt G-Gumball," He wailed, clutching onto Gumball's shirt.

"Darwin, shhh. It's gonna be okay babe, everything will be alright." Gumball hushed him softly. He had seen the bruises and spots of blood on Darwin already. "Here, let me get your clothes for you okay?"

Darwin nodded as Gumball set him on the desk. He bent down to pick up Darwin's jeans when he heard Tobias talk from behind him, hearing a click. He turned around and saw that the golden eyed boy had a pistol pointed at Gumball's head.

"What, you gonna kill me?" Gumball snarled.

"Yeah," He snickered.

"Right, like I'd care." Gumball hissed and stood slowly.

Tobias nodded then moved the gun to point at Darwin instead, this made Gumball's face turn from that of boredom, to shock, to anger. The shaking boy froze, eyes wide and tear filled.

"Get to your feet Gumball. Now." Tobias growled.

Gumball did so, handing Darwin his pants, before looking Darwin in the eye, "It's gonna be okay."

"Turn around." Tobias said, swiveling the pistol, motioning for Gumball to turn.

He did. "What do you want with him Tobias?" Gumball growled, this was part of his distraction.

"I want his _body_." Tobias said, narrowing his golden eyes at Gumball's scowling face.

"Hm, you always seem to like who I like don't you? First Penny, now Darwin." He smirked, "I wonder what would happen if for _some odd reason _I liked you? Nah, to girly."

Tobias' eyebrows shot to his hairline, "W-what?"

"You heard me. You dirty scumbag!" Gumball howled and jumped forwards, making a arch so that he blocked Darwin, in case Tobias shot. Which, he did.

The sound of a pistol shooting, and a bullet lodging it's self into Gumball's skin made Darwin cry out, "Gumball!"

Gumball hissed as he tackled Tobias, he grabbed a handful of his rainbow colored hair and slammed his head into the ground. "You little cunt!" Tobias snarled and shot the gun again.

The feline turned his angry eyes onto the pistol that was in Tobias' hand, right at his side. He snarled and grabbed the gun, tossing it over to Darwin shouting, "Catch!"

Darwin caught it and stared at it. He had never held a gun before, yet alone know how to use it. "Uh…?"

Gumball, with one final blow slammed Tobias' head against the ground, knocking him out. The older male was panting as he moved off of the unconscious boy, and collapsed on the ground. The room's doors burst open and the short man known as Principal Brown appeared, his brown hair covered in sweat and his brown mustache was just above his lips, which his jaw had dropped at the bloody sight before him. Gumball figured that they had tried getting in when he was fighting, and he didn't hear it. _They _being Principal Brown, Mrs. Simian, and Mr. Small. Gumball tried standing but his legs wobbled beneath his weight. His eyes went blurry from tears, or pain, he didn't know.

He opened his mouth, "Darwin…" He cried, collapsing to his knees.

"Gumball?!" Darwin yelled jumping off the desk, even if he was only half dressed, he had ran over to Gumball on shaking legs. "Gumball…?"

Gumball growled, his shoulder was throbbing, and his side was too. Both places he had gotten shot at, "Someone, get call 911! Fast!" He heard Mr. Small's voice shout as he left to run down the hall.

Students such as Banana Joe, Idaho, Tina, Carrie, Molly, and Masami made their way into the room, gasping when they saw the two bloody and bruised boys. A loud thudding was filling Gumball's ears, he didn't feel like he was dying, but, who new? The last thing he heard from Darwin was: "Don't leave me again Gumball, stay with us. Stay with me, please!" Before he blacked out.

* * *

**Wow, sorry that this chapter sucked donkey dick :/ Ah well, I hope it'll entertain you anyways! Um, that V-Day think I was talking about...It'll be a bit late by how things are turning out right now Xc I think, I'm trying to make you fellow readers hate the characters, first Penny, now Tobias. Well, who agrees that this is more like real life? And what do you think's gonna happen? Tell me your thoughts guys! Thanks for taking the time to read and review this! Especially the kind reviewers! I'm sooo happy that sooo many of you like this, even if you hated this pairing :) Thanks. As for those haters, I suspected there would be lots of haters, and was kind of happy when I got one or two :D So, that's okay. I know that alot of you guys hate this pairing, but, if you hate, and review, please, help me make my writing better while your at it? Thanks guys! **


	16. Visits

Chapter 16: Visits

_Gumball growled, his shoulder was throbbing, and his side was too. Both places he had gotten shot at, "Someone, get call 911! Fast!" He heard Mr. Small's voice shout as he left to run down the hall._

_Students such as Banana Joe, Idaho, Tina, Carrie, Molly, and Masami made their way into the room, gasping when they saw the two bloody and bruised boys. A loud thudding was filling Gumball's ears, he didn't feel like he was dying, but, who new? The last thing he heard from Darwin was: "Don't leave me again Gumball, stay with us. Stay with me, please!" Before he blacked out._

* * *

Darwin looked over at Tobias, who was recovering from blacking out. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned down to hug his Gumball tightly. He heard the commotion of the teachers and students running around, all forgetting about the waking up and groaning Tobias. His green eyes flashed over to the gun that lay only three feet away from him. Darwin shakes his head and decides to ignore Tobias as well. Carrie floats over to him, mascara streaking her cheeks from her tears.

"Darwin? Wh-what happened?" She asks, setting a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"Tobias…" Darwin sniffled and hugged his wounded lover close.

Carrie glances over at Tobias then an idea hits her as she see's him sneaking over to the door, thinking no one took notice of this, "I'll possess him…Until he is handled."

"Okay…Good idea." He agrees, stroking Gumball's soft hair, "You're my knight in shining armor." He whispers.

"Rah!" Carrie growls as she launches herself at the rainbow clad boy, taking over his body and thoughts.

Carrie/Tobias then walks over to Mr. Brown and says: "Hey, it's Carrie…Let's go lock Tobias up shall we?"

The short man blinks, "Uh, that's against-"

"-School regulation? Yeah, but, would you rather him escape and try to kill more people?" She growls.

"No. Right this way Carrie," He says, leading them out of the room.

Darwin hugs Gumball closely, tears soaking his shirt, "I'm sorry Gumball."

~Week Later~

Gumball opens his eyes slowly, groaning at the bright white light in front of him. He heard murmured voices from around him, and someone crying. He would look around to see, but it hurt to move, and the light was blinding, so he quickly closed his eyes again, sighing in relief at the darkness. The pain in his shoulder, and side is still there, just more of a painful throb now.

"Gummy?" He hears his mother's concerned voice to his left.

"Hm?" He moans.

Nicole sighs and hugs him, but pulls away when he squeaks, "Sorry honey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got shot. A few times." He says, then notices that the sobbing has stopped. "Where's Darwin?"

"Gumball? Gumball!" Darwin cries, running to his side and hugging him gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Darwin," He purrs with obvious glee to see his boyfriend alright and happy. "Where-where am I?"

"Oh, you're at the hospital. Got shot a few times." He says sheepishly.

Gumball's eyebrows raise slightly, "Oh, okay."

Darwin nods, "Yeah…Guess what day it is?"

The feline's eyebrows furrow, "Um…When?"

"Valentines Day." Darwin tells him, smiling slightly.

"Holy shit! I've been here for a week?!" Gumball cries.

"Gumball! Wash your mouth!" Richard laughs.

Nicole and Anais smile, "Gumball! How are you feeling?"

The two boys look over at their little sister, "Well…Like I said before, like I got shot."

"Besides that?" She rolls her eyes, then runs over to him and gathers the cat and fish in a bear hug.

Gumball winces, "Eh, could be better."

"Good." Anais sighs.

The Watterson's turn towards the door when they hear someone enter, and they see the white hair, and bright blue eyes of a female wolf and her twin brother enter.

Galaxy smiles sweetly, "Hello boys, ladies." She bows slightly.

Nicole blinks, "Do we…Know you?"

Galaxy bites her lip, "My apologies Nicole," She says. "I am Galaxy, a friend of Gumball and Darwin. This is my brother Uni-"

"Universe." Nicole, Richard, Universe, Galaxy and Anais turn to look at the goldfish in shock or confusion.

Gumball smiles slightly, his ear twitching, "Darwin…" He warns quietly.

Galaxy clears her throat, "I'm here to check up on Gumball Watterson."

Nicole's ice blue eyes narrow on the "young" wolf curiously, "Do you work here?"

"Uh-" Galaxy sighs, knowing she was a terrible liar, "No. I do not work here Mrs. Watterson."

Nicole's ears perk, never really being introduced by that name much, "Why would you like to check up on my son?"

Galaxy smiles kindly, "Because I can help heal his wounds, no offence to any of the wonderful nurses and doctors in this hospital, but I am a better healer than any of them." She says calmly, then walks over to Gumball's bedside.

"Oh, hum…Gumball honey?" Nicole sighs, looking at her boy.

Darwin shifts his gaze from Universe to Gumball, looking for his reaction, "Uh…What?"

The fish smiles at his boyfriend, "Do you want Galaxy to heal you?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, please." He says happily, grinning at them.

"Alright, so, I may do my best at healing Gumball?" Galaxy asks Nicole.

The mother feline nods, "I suppose."

"Thank you ma'am. Bur, excuse me, I need you to leave the room while I work. One person can stay to…comfort him." She says politely.

Richard grins, "Can I?!"

Everyone (but Galaxy) looks at him with raised eyebrows, "Honey, let Darwin stay with him." Nicole purrs.

The large rabbit man nods sadly, "Alright Nicole."

Anais looks at Galaxy with narrowed eyes, "Be careful with my brother."

The female wolf smiles, "Don't worry dear, I'll make sure he's in good hands."

The little rabbit girl smiles, "Thank you miss!" She then hugs the wolf.

"Oh!" She laughs quietly, "You are welcome sweetie."

The three leave, only Darwin, Gumball, Galaxy, and Universe remain in the small hospital room.

"Universe?" Galaxy says, clearing reminding him of something as his gaze darkens.

The black clad male takes a heavy step forwards, his combat boots clunking to the ground, leaving mud underneath, "Gumball…I'm s-s" He coughs. "Sorry."

The feline's ears twitch, "It's okay Universe, um…yeah."

Darwin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Galaxy focuses her eyes on the grumpy fish and soon enough, he calms down, settling on sitting in a green leather chair next to Gumball's cot. The healer claps her hands, "Alright, Gumball? I sense you have been shot a few times?"

"Yeah." He groans, moving into a sitting position.

"Okay, may I heal you now?" She asks softly.

"Yes."

She touches her hand to his bruised and swollen cheek, healing it, and he moans, "Thank you…" He purrs, closing his eyes.

"There!" Galaxy says with a big smile, "It's finished. You'll have scars…but at least they're gone now, right?"

Darwin nodded, then looked at Gumball, who was now snoring lightly. He smiles, "Thank you Galaxy. Really."

"Psh…" She waves a hand at him, "It's fine, my honor! My job." She says and turns towards her brother. "Universe?"

"What?" He mutters, raising a eyebrow.

"Darwin, please excuse my brother and I as we part our separate ways. I wish you luck getting your dear Gumball back home." She whispers with a small smile.

"Oh, sure thing ma'am. But, one question…Why are you healing Gumball?" The fish asks, doing a happy dance in his head that she called Gumball _his_, the female wolf was the first to really accept their relationship like this.

She giggles, "That, my friend, I can not tell you due to some laws. Now, we must be on our way, see you later Darwin." Then, the two wolves disappear.

**Oh, mah, glob guys! I just read the Amazing World of Gumball 2013 Ceremony thing and, hold crap! Thank you guys for all the votes! I really had no idea so many people liked my story that much, I seriously started squealing and crying because of being overjoyed, I scared my mom and sister because I was suddenly super happy, and I'm not normally happy! Awe, I really am honored to have such brilliant fans! I'm going to try to update at least once a week...But that'll be hard -_- BUT you guys have officially made my day, and boy do I love you wonderful people for that! I don't think I've been this happy for a LONG time now. Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, next up, is going to be some GumballXDarwin fluffiness just for you guys, no fighting, no family or friends coming in, just, them two, alone, on Valentines day. Now remember, I'm a young teenager, so I won't be writing sexual stuff like, all the way yet, I...think I'd blow up, I have gotten told by someone that they would have liked it better if Tobias had went all the way on the last chapter, but...again, I'm only 13 peeps, so...yeah. Um, thank you guys for your support and love! I hope I hear from you guys in reviews that I can reply to . Hehe, if anything is messed up, please speak your mind. **

**Also, because you guys have been brilliant people and have supported me so nicely, I will make a Amazing World of Gumball request story for you guys to request stories. I know, it's kinda crazy, but...I want to. For you. All you have to do is: Give me your idea, the two or three characters you want it to be about, theme (romance, hurt/comfort, horror, ect.), and anything else you'd like in your ONE CHAPTER STORY in a review, along with what you think of my story if you would? It'd make me more willing to do it for you if you did. However, there ARE limits being: No sex, no sexual themes, no REAL DarwinXTobias, if you ask for PennyXGumball...It'll be kinda smashed into my story, so Darwin will like him, and that's all I think, if not...I'll let you know and ask you to request something else. The title for these requests/oneshots, will be "Requests/One-shots: So Many Stories" So...Read/Review/and Request my friends! You can PM me if you don't want anyone else to be able to read your review too! **

**xoxo ~ SilverShadowJynx**

**...Hehe Jk **


	17. Valentines

**Chapter 17: Valentines**

"_Oh, sure thing ma'am. But, one question…Why are you healing Gumball?" The fish asks, doing a happy dance in his head that she called Gumball his, the female wolf was the first to really accept their relationship like this._

_She giggles, "That, my friend, I can not tell you due to some laws. Now, we must be on our way, see you later Darwin." Then, the two wolves disappear._

* * *

Only a hour later, did Gumball wake up. Darwin was sitting in a chair next to him, holding a sketchbook and furiously dragging the pencil across the paper, the tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he made funny expressions at whatever it was he was drawing, causing Gumball to giggle. Darwin raises his eyes from the paper and sees that his boyfriend is awake, so he smiles softly.

"Hey Gumball, ready to go home?" He asks, shutting his book.

The feline blinks, "Sure. Where's mom, dad? Anais?"

Darwin smiles brightly, "Mom and Dad are out on _another_ date, and so is Anais."

Gumball's eyebrows raise, "What? Anais? A _date_? I think…I need to get my ears checked."

"Really, she is on a date…with Robbie Mouse." Darwin giggles, standing up and stretching, his shirt lifting to show the pale stomach underneath.

Removing his crystal blue eyes away from that wonderful skin, he looks at the fish boys green eyes instead, "Why are mom and dad and Anais always somewhere? We never get family time."

Darwin nods, "I know right? But, I do enjoy being alone with you. Like…we're going home. Oh and…Happy Valentines Day Gumball!" The younger boy shouts suddenly, kissing Gumball quickly.

"Oh yeah! Valentines Day…I…Damn it." He growls then looks around curiously, sitting up in bed. "Did you…get me anything?"

Green eyes look down as a light blush covers his cheeks, "Of course I did Gumball!"

"Oh. Okay." Gumball mutters, knowing he had no gift in return. Switching to a different topic he asks, "Hey Darwin? What time is it?"

Darwin looks at the clock that hung above the door, "Um…" He squints his eyes, but growls, clearly frustrated.

Gumball cocks his head, "What?"

"I…Hang on…" He grumbles while marching under the door and looking up at the clock, "It's only-"

Gumball narrows his eyes at the clock before answering himself, "11:35am."

Darwin nods, "Yeah…I though so."

"Darwin, are you not able to read the clock?" Gumball mocks.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean…I can read it but…agh." He pouts.

Cyan colored ears perk up -both torn and perfect one- as realization hits him, "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay." Gumball repeats. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asks, holding four up.

Darwin squints his eyes and leans forward, "Six? Wait, that's way off! Two…three?"

The feline looks back at his hand then smiles sadly, "I was holding up four Darwin, four fingers."

The orange haired boys smile fell, "Aw, no way!"

"Yes way, you, need glasses." Gumball snickers.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Yesss!" Gumball laughs. "I bet you'll look cute in them."

Darwin flushes and ducks his chin, "Stop it…I never look cute."

Gumball sighs, "You do too. Always, you don't even have to _try_."

"I…" Darwin smiles, stopping short. "Fine."

"Good," Gumball laughs, "Now…can we get out of here so I can get my present?"

Darwin nods almost too eagerly, "Yeah, let's go."

Gumball grins, tossing his legs over the side of the bed as Darwin walks over, "Yay."

The feline stands up, stumbling at first but being caught by Darwin who was blushing darkly, confusing Gumball.

"What?" He asks, once balanced on his own feet.

"Uh…the um…ugr…" Darwin rolls his shoulder and nods his head downwards.

Gumball glances at what he's nodding at, then blushes furiously. "Oh…that. I hate these stupid hospital gowns."

Darwin is still stuttering and looks as if he's about to die from embarrassment.

Gumball raises his eyebrows and turns his back completely away from Darwin, who was looking at his toes, "Uh…"

"It's fine, no more sorry."

"…Okay…" He looks at Gumball and bites his lip, "Do you need something?"

"Hm…? Clothes." He replies.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." Darwin says quickly then runs over to a bag that was sitting in one of the chairs, he returns holding out boxers, jeans, and a orange tee.

Gumball takes them, "Thanks."

"No problem." He shrugs as a shy and slightly nervous smile covers his lips.

Gumball slips the boxers on under his "gown" before yanking that off, setting it on the bed behind him. Darwin giggles, covering his eyes while whistling. Gumball rolls his eyes and quickly pulls his clothes on before quietly heading over to Darwin and taking his hands in his. He pulls Darwin's hands and his own down as he presses a soft kiss to the fish's nose. The younger boy giggles, rubbing their noses together.

"Okay, come un bubble cheeks." Gumball says.

Darwin giggles again, "You still remember that?" He asks, grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder while taking Gumball's hand in his as they leave the room.

"How couldn't I?" He asks, holding the door open, giving his boyfriend the privilege of leading the way.

"I don't know, you've got a pretty bad memory." He replies, leading them to the front counter.

"Shut up…" Gumball mutters with a smile.

At the front desk is a female that had chocolate brown hair, horse ears and brown eyes, "Hello, how may I help you sirs?"

"We would like to check out, he's all better." Darwin says.

"Oh, sure thing. But didn't he get shot…a week ago?" The horse woman asks, typing on the white desktop she had.

"Yes." They both say.

"Don't mind me asking but, how have you healed…" She narrows her eyes at the computer screen. "Gumball, so fast?"

"Friends a special healer, came by for a visit." He says with a casual shrug.

"Oh, alrighty then." She laughs, "You're all set boys."

"Thank you nurse…Calypso?" Darwin says sweetly.

She smiles brightly, "Yes, it's my honor. Now go have a great Valentines Day you too."

"We will." Darwin agrees, turning away only to stop short by Gumball's not moving.

"Actually, can we get Darwin here some glasses?" He asks.

"Oh, we can get him an appointment." She says.

Darwin sighs, "Gumball…"

"Shush. Okay, when can we get one?" Gumball asks.

"Let me check Mr. Watterson." Calypso says, typing again.

Gumball blinks, not used to being referred to by his last name.

"We can get him an appointment on February 21st at 10:30 if that's fine with you two?" She asks the boys, looking at them with a kind smile.

"Sure, that's in a week right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we'll take it. Thank you again Calypso." Gumball says.

"You are welcome boys. Have a great day!" She neighs.

"We will! You too!" They shout back while leaving the hospital.

"Darwin, one small question?" The fish in question looks over, "How do we get home?"

"Oh…I got a ride." Darwin smiles, "Also, would you like one of your presents? Now?"

"Yeah! Wait…how many did you get me?" Gumball cringes, hoping for not more than two.

"I dunno, you'll have to find our huh? Okay…Cover your eyes…" He instructs.

Once he does that Darwin pulls him through the maze of cars in the parking lot, then stops when he comes close to a blue Viper. He sighs, pulling Gumball's hands off his eyes, revealing the car.

"I hope you like it," Darwin mutters softly.

"Oh," He says quietly.

Darwin frowns, jumping to conclusions, "I can bring it back-"

"I love it! Oh my god Darwin! How did you afford this?! Eeee!" Gumball squeals then runs around the car like a little kid that gets a new toy.

The younger boy smiles brightly, "You do? Good…How did I get it? Um…" He scratches his chin, "I got a job at a place…that doesn't matter Gumball, take it for a drive?"

"Oh! Yay!" Gumball giggles and runs over to Darwin enveloping him in a hug, spinning him around while pressing a wet kiss against his smaller boyfriends lips.

Darwin grins, "Here's the keys baby!" He laughs and pulls the silver key chain out of him pocket in setting it in Gumball's hand.

The feline whoops as he unlocks the Viper, slipping in. Darwin does the same, getting into the passengers seat, sighing at the touch of the soft and incredibly smooth leather. Suddenly, ruining the peace, Gumball squeals loudly.

Darwin looks over at him, alarmed, "What?!"

"It's a _convertible_?! Oh my gosh! Amazing~!" He sings and starts the engine, purring along with it as the blue vehicle comes alive.

Gumball huffs quietly, a bright smile on his hansom features as he pulls out of the parking lot, onto the street, and on their way home. Eventually he had brought the hood down, and turned the radio on, so they were zooming down the highway with "Touchin On My" by 3OH!3 blasting. Darwin blinked, trying to keep his tears from flowing because of the prickling wind blowing in his face. His orange hair flopped around, and he tried holding it down, knowing if he didn't that his hair would be blown back, making him look weirder than he already did. Gumball screeches, pulling into their driveway.

"Wow! That…was…AMAZING!" He howls, jumping out of the car, actually _over _the door.

Darwin groans, but had to admit that he had fun. "Yeah." He steps out, reminding Gumball to lock his car up.

The two boys enter the house and Darwin makes a beeline onto the couch, seeing Gumball ready to sit down, he tackles him with a howl. The feline yelps and falls over, laughing at his suddenly energetic boyfriend. Darwin lay on Gumball, setting his hands on his chest and resting his chin atop them, staring at the cat.

Gumball's ripped ear twitches, "You're adorable."

"Awe, what? You are~!" Darwin smiles and nuzzles into Gumball's chest lovingly.

The blue eyed male blushed, "No…I'm hansom."

"Whatever, hey…I've got another present for you!" Darwin exclaims jumping up.

Icy blue eyes light up, "Oh! Can I have? Is it as good as the car…?"

Darwin's smirk provides no answer, other than the fact he's pleased, "Maybe. We shall see! Now, stay here while I get it."

Gumball nods eagerly, watching carefully as Darwin heads into the kitchen, then returns with a bright and slightly flirtatious smile, his arms behind his back.

"Eyes closed." He directs. Gumball closes his eyes. "Tongue out." Gumball hesitates but sticks his tongue out.

Darwin giggles as he places the plant on Gumball's tongue, "Smell something?"

Gumball's eyes fly open as he eats the plant, "What is that?"

"Catnip." Darwin replies, showing Gumball the bag full of it.

The cats pupils enlarge and he lets out a mewl, watching as Darwin puts some in his hands. The fish screeches a laugh as his hand is mauled my Gumball's tongue and face, as the now very happy -and purring- male rubs his face in the outstretched palm. Once all the catnip on his hand was lapped up bright blue eyes covered mostly by huge black pupils looked up with a crazy glazed over look. Darwin shrugs, then the cats ears droop and he makes a loud mewling sound.

"No more for you Gummy." Darwin says.

The said boy sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, a quiet whining noise being heard in the back of his throat, "But-but…_Darwin_. P-please?" He begs, grabbing onto Darwin's hips and looped his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer,

Darwin flushes, "G-Gumball…No."

Tears rim the bright blue eyes of Gumball's, "P-please?"

"No," Darwin says. "Not anymore."

Gumball pouts, "Fine."

Darwin smiles in triumph at his win, but gasps when Gumball yanks his jeans down.

"Gumball!? What, are you doing?!" The boy screeches, moving to cover his private parts, even though he already had lime green boxers on.

The cat softly shoves Darwin back and picks up his jeans that had rested on the ground, "Where is it?!" He growls loudly after thoroughly searching the pockets.

Darwin huffs, "Gumball…If you give me my pants back…I'll give you another gift okay?"

This, caught the feline's attention, showing as he raised his ears and twisted his body to face Darwin again, "More? What?"

He huffs and blows a strand of orange hair out of his face, "Give me my pants and I'll show you."

"…No."

Darwin blinks, shocked, normally Gumball would do about anything for a present, "Wh-what? Why not? Give me my pants back!"

"No." He states simply.

The fish bites his lip, "Gumball? What do you want my pants for?"

"Cuddling with." He purrs shoving his _whole head_ into the jeans.

"Oh m-my." The fish blushes, watching this occur in front of him.

Gumball's head pulls out and he stares at Darwin's lower section for a bit, "Plus, I like you legs."

The fish squeaks a response and pulls his shirt to cover as much as he could, but narrows his eyes at Gumball when his pupils slowly started dilating.

But he soon -again- realizes that Gumball said he liked his legs. HIS legs. "You like my…legs?"

"Yes." He purrs, a large smile covering his face.

"What…else do you like?" He asks, knowing that Gumball was returning to normal…not going to be his catnip high self, and would be entirely embarrassed.

"Your freckles." He answers.

The boy stumbles over mid air even though he wasn't moving, "My f-freckles? I don't have freckles."

As soon as that came out of his mouth Gumball leaps up and is right in his face, "Yes you do. Light ones. Barely noticeable. Cute." He then licks the tip of Darwin's nose with a warm smile.

"O-oh." He glances down, _he himself _didn't even know he had freckles. _**Light **_ones he said, but still, freckles. And he needed glasses. How much better looking could he get? "What else do you like about me?"

"You whole personality." He purrs, rubbing his nose against his lovers.

"And?"

"Hm…Your hair, it's soft." He says, but soon continues, knowing Darwin would ask him to continue, "Your stomach, so pale and soft and strong. Your…"

Darwin raises his eyebrows, "My what?"

Gumball smirks, "Your _butt_."

The fish yelps when Gumball slips his thumb into the rim of his boxers, "Don't you even say _why_, I don't want to know."

"Okay. Um, oh! My favorite: your eyes. Their so…pretty, they make me feel like I will melt right in front of you when you look at me. They go perfectly with your hair too." He says sweetly, brushing the back of Darwin's thigh with his tail, sending a shiver up both their spines.

Darwin smiles sheepishly, "Maybe I shouldn't look at you."

"What? Why?!" Gumball nearly cries.

"I don't want you to melt because of me." He grins and flutters his eyes, feeling Gumball's tail flicker against his leg…at a rhythm, causing him to shift slightly from embarrassment.

Unfortunately this doesn't go unnoticed, "You like that?"

"Uh," He liked it…he didn't know _why _though, let alone what he should reply to that. "I do."

Gumball smirks, "Oh~! That's just the beginning of it."

"What?" No sooner than he asks, does Gumball's tail go up a leg of his boxers. "Eeeee!" Darwin squeaks, moving against Gumball's chest, shuddering.

"Good?" He purrs in the fish's ear.

He nods numbly. He didn't want this to stop, he _**loved**_the feeling it brought him, but it had to before things got out of hand. Darwin pulls away from the now slightly confused Gumball.

"Come on, give me my pants. And, let's get your last present." Though, his thoughtrs wandered on their very own. _'How wonderful his tail was…he could only imagine what his- Whoa! No. Where were these nasty thoughts coming from? Why Gumball? Why do you do this to me?!' _

The feline frowns, then, as if slapped back into reality his pupils return to normal and he licks his lips, looking around in a daze for a moment. Soon he yanks away from Darwin, remembering what he had been doing, "Oh my god Darwin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too, that catnip works like a drug!"

Darwin blinks, "It's…it's okay. Really."

The feline cocks his head, "What? How is this okay?"

"Because I…uh…kinda liked it?" He blushed and ducked his chin so he couldn't look at Gumball's intimidating blue eyes, ashamed of himself.

"O-oh. You d-did?" He was utterly shocked.

The fish boy nodded, "Y-yes, I did."

"Hm." He frowns when Darwin's shoulders start to shake ever so slightly, as quiet sobs racked his body. "Darwin?"

"I'm sorry Gumball." He cries.

"Don't be sorry baby! I would have liked it too, but you were strong and stopped it. Think about that, I would have let it go all the way…not good. So, you did good babe. Fuck that. You did great!" He shouts, hugging Darwin tightly.

"Really? You don't think that I'm a sl-slut?" He asks.

This caught Gumball off guard, but he quickly snapped out of it for Darwin's sake, "No! If anyone calls you that, let me know, and tell them they have a death wish."

"Okay…" He pulls back from the hug.

"Here, put these back on." Gumball says, blushing as he hands the jeans back to their owner.

"Thanks." Darwin says and pulls them on. Muttering: "I should probably start wearing a belt…"

Gumball chuckles, "Okay then…"

"Let's go eat, besides, this is your second gift…" Darwin says after recovering.

"Oh! Yay!" He howls running into the kitchen, pulling Darwin in with him.

"Here…" Darwin opens a lower cupboard and grabs a can.

"Also, no more catnip, not until I learn to get that under control." Gumball states firmly. "Seriously, hide that stuff. In a water proof bag if you have to. Do it."

The boy smiles, "Alright boss. Here, take these," He then sets the can in Gumball's hand.

The feline's eyes light up when he sees "TUNA" labeled on the can in blue letters, "Tuna? But…wait. Why would _you _feed _me _this?"

Darwin shrugs, "You're a cat, you eat fish."

Gumball blinks, clearing the dirty thoughts he got of Darwin when he said 'eat fish' and spoke, even though he didn't really trust his tongue, "Yeah. I do. But…isn't that a little disturbing for you? Like watching a family member being eaten by a giant or something?"

Darwin chuckles, "No. It's just a fish. Not a…well…humanized fish?"

"Yeah, I could be eating a mermaid like you were-" Gumball says, referring to his transformation, which went from goldfish, to merman, then to human with fish features.

"I thought I said not to ever talk about that?" Darwin crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hey, it was interesting!" He defends, then pops the can open. The yummy smell of fish washing over him like heaven. God only knows how long it had been since he ate fish! About all Darwin's life at least…his mother too.

After Gumball finished eating the tuna he ushered Darwin away, and into the living room so he could make him food. What now, he didn't know. It had been an hour and he starred at the brownies on the table, scratching his chin he picked the warm treat up and bit into it. He purred as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Gumball finished eating the brownie, then he picked the tray up, and walked into the living room.

The kitchen door had been shut, so once he walked out the brownies smell was released for Darwin to take in, "Oh! What'd you make?" The fish asked, poking his head over the back of the couch to peer at Gumball, who his the tray behind his back.

"Here, close your eyes and turn around." Darwin giggles and does so.

Gumball walks in front of Darwin, kneeling between his legs. He sets the tray of treats on the couch beside the giggling fish, he grabs one and commands, "Open." He then puts the brownie to Darwin's mouth for him to it.

The boys eyes fly open, "My favorite! Gumball! They just keep getting better and better!"

He smiles, "Thank you. Now, eat up."

Darwin smirks, grabbing one and setting it in his mouth, "Eeet." He says.

Gumball cocks his head and his ears twitch, "Okay cutie…" He leans forwards and bites the other half, ripping it in two.

The boys giggle and talk as they finish their brownies. The duo finds a movie and watches it, "Conversations With Other Women". Why did Gumball agree to watch this movie? Because, Darwin wanted to watch it. The two boys where snuggling on the couch the whole time. Soon enough, the two head upstairs and go to sleep, with one thought on their minds: Best. Valentines. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, so, I did it! ...Only a month later...but still...at least it's up! Yay! Sorry for the super crappy ending though, it was rushed. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it! I know it takes random turns of events, but lemme tell you, it was quite the challenge for me not to make it sad or violent...or really awkward. I dunno, I just have superpowers on making almost any situation like that. So, I warn you, this next chapter will most likely be sad or something. No idea. I don't plan. Not really. **

**About the requests: I've gotten three different ones, all Gumwin related. And from my coolio friends. In school. None on here. THANKS GUYS! I WUV YOU ALL!**

**P.S. No, I haven't watched this movie...it WAS going to be "The Vow" but...I didn't want to do that. Well, it would have been better than "Titanic" right? Because that's overly used . Haha NO OFFENCE YOU GUYS!**


	18. Forgiven

Chapter 18: Forgiven

_The boys giggle and talk as they finish their brownies. The duo finds a movie and watches it, "Conversations With Other Women". Why did Gumball agree to watch this movie? Because, Darwin wanted to watch it. The two boys where snuggling on the couch the whole time. Soon enough, the two head upstairs and go to sleep, with one thought on their minds: Best. Valentines. Ever._

* * *

Darwin is the first to wake up from his warm slumber -like usual- and looks blurrily over to the purring boy beside him. He smiles and turns around, so that the sleeping cats nose and his own touched lightly. Darwin strokes his hair tenderly, causing Gumball to sigh in his sleep. The fish found it ironic how Gumball seemed to always purr whenever he was around, when the older boy never seemed to purr when he was younger. He liked the fact that he made his lover feel that relaxed around him.

The bedroom window was cracked open, allowing a soft, warm breeze to drift through the room, making the air crisp and refreshing. The alarm clock on the bedside table blinked the time in bright flashing red numbers reading 6:30am, and the scent of cinnamon filled the air in a matter of seconds. Darwin, however, didn't notice any of this, but for the sweet smell. Darwin sighs, curling into a tighter ball and set his fists on Gumball's vibrating chest, feeling the steady heart beat beneath his fingertips, the one that had stopped before.

He clears his throat, "Gumball, wake up." He murmurs softly, voice like velvet as he gently shakes the sleeping boys shoulder.

Gumball's eyes flutter open and he groans quietly, "Ten more minutes mommy…"

Darwin smiles, "Come on, get up kitty."

"Mommy….." He mewls, stretching out.

The fish giggles quietly as he places a soft kiss on his parted lips, "Come on Gumball. Up and edam!"

The boys eyes flutter open again, but once he sees Darwin's bright green ones…_right there in front of him_ he grins, "Did I call you 'mommy'?"

He nods, "You did. But get up, I think your real mom is making breakfast!"

"Oh really?" Gumball's ears perked, and his blue eyes twinkle. "Can we, stay up here alone for a while?"

"Sure, I would like that." Darwin agrees, snuggling back against his chest, noses touching. "What did you dream about Gumball?"

"You." He purrs roughly, nipping Darwin's nose with a small laugh.

"Awe, how sweet of you." He giggles as flames cover his cheeks and nose.

Gumball smirks tiredly, "Yup, it's my superpower."

"What is?" Darwin asks, knowing fully what Gumball means.

"Being sweet, that's my wonderful super power." He pauses. "But only you. I only use it around you."

Darwin smiles softly, "Okay…"

"Oh crap! Darwin! It's school today!" Gumball exclaims.

"Aw man, it's Friday at least." Darwin says sadly, getting up. "Did you not set the alarm?"

"No. I was passed out for a week remember?" Gumball smirks.

His green eyes lower, "Y-yeah…I remember." He says barely above a whisper.

Gumball cringes, "Oh Darwin, I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"Shhh." Darwin places a finger over Gumball's lips. "It's in the past, let's worry about the present."

"Okay," The feline nods, closing his eyes as he places a kiss against the finger over his lips.

"L-let's get ready for school." Darwin whispers.

Darwin lies his head in Gumball's lap; now that they had gotten on the bus. Gumball sighs, leaning his forehead against the cool window.

"Penny!" Someone shouts on the bus, most likely Molly.

Darwin sits up with unknown speed, "WHAT?!"

"Wh-what?" Gumball stutters, pulling his turtle neck collar over his face, trying to hide.

Penny makes her way down the isle, glancing at the seats cautiously, she had heard her name being shouted angrily. Soon she came up to where the Watterson boys sat, she waved shyly at Darwin.

"Penny?" He asks in a low voice, almost a growl.

She cringes, "Look Darwin I didn't mean to hurt Gumball. It wasn't me. I swear."

Darwin narrows his eyes at the antlered girl, then he snorts, "Ha, right. Like I'd believe you now."

"Darwin, it's fine. I believe her." Gumball speaks in a whisper.

The girls eyes widen, "Gumball?! Oh my gosh! You're alive?!"

The older male peers around his boyfriends shoulder, "Yes…"

"Wow!" The girl grins broadly, but soon takes a seat behind them.

Darwin huffs, slamming his head against the seat, closing his eyes. Soon Penny began to bombard Gumball with too many questions and apologies to count. It was beginning to give both the boys headaches. But neither wanted to say anything about that issue. Gumball glances over at Darwin, gaze softening when he sees the fish's troubled expression.

"Darwin, it's okay. I'm staying with you, only you." He purrs leaning over to Darwin's fins -which served as ears- and softly nips the sensitive flesh.

Penny, seeing this raises her eyebrows, "You two a…thing?"

The two males freeze. Gumball mouths, "Oops."

Darwin glares at him, "Go ahead, _you_ tell Penny."

The deer peanut hybrid flinches, noticing the way he said her name, as if it was acid he had to swallow. Gumball sighs, turning to his old crush, "Yes. We are."

Darwin and Penny stare wide eyed at the feline, who shifts uncomfortably under their gazes. Penny was shocked that the two "brothers" where actually a thing now, like, boyfriends, she never thought that their love would go that far. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't against it, just shocked, and slightly jealous. She had to admit she still liked Gumball. She wanted him to be happy though, besides, he deserved it after what the jealous girl had done to him. Darwin was overall shocked that Gumball admitted it, if it was himself that was in Gumball's place he would have tried melting into the seats.

"Wow, I'm…shocked. Really. Congratulations." Penny says after a awkward silence.

Gumball nods, "Thank you."

The fish nods, "Yeah, thanks."

She smiles, "No problem. So, do you guys forgive me?"

"Um…" The couple share a glance, Darwin speaks, "Yeah. Kinda."

"I understand. I really am sorry, I saw everything. I couldn't get out, I was…" She taps her chin.

"Trapped?" Gumball asks, earning a eager nod. "Yeah, that's how it was for me."

Darwin sighs, scooping Gumball's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Penny smirks, "Now, about you two…I have a few questions…"

They both groan.

"Have you kissed?"

"…..Yes." Darwin answers after a brief hesitation.

"Have you guys…uh….had sex yet?" She asks, all three blushing.

"No." They both answer.

"Okay….hmm…Oh! Have you taken showers together?" She asks.

Gumball nearly jumps out of his skin, the cruel mocking thought of water running through his mind, "N-no."

Darwin squeezes his hand, "You're fine. Stop."

The feline nods solemnly, spacing off.

The rest of the bus ride to school is like this…so many questions. From Penny mainly, but few from the boys like; "How did you get out of jail?" "Oooh that's a long story." Would be her answer. All were breathless once at school. Their friendship was sealed…well…kinda.

* * *

**Sorry, this was really short. Forgive me? Haha well, I thought about it, and decided Penny should be forgiven. I dunno. But, this is NOT what I have planned...be looking forward to that!**

**~Love SilverShadowJynx**


	19. School

**Chapter 19: School**

_The rest of the bus ride to school is like this…so many questions. From Penny mainly, but few from the boys like; "How did you get out of jail?" "Oooh that's a long story." Would be her answer. All were breathless once at school. Their friendship was sealed…well…kinda._

* * *

The two boys had parted to their separate ways, each heading to their lockers, Darwin sighs, twisting the combination on his locker, passing the last number he pulls the handle upwards, causing the thin door to open. Seeing his clean and organized locker sent shivers up his spine, what for, he didn't know. He had gone to school the past few days, not a single sight of Tobias. It was a few very boring, slow, lame days without Gumball at school, resting in the hospital. Penny. Her name made him groan inwardly. Darwin truthfully, wasn't sure if he liked her hanging around them again. She was most likely going to bug the couple all throughout lunch. Great. He sneers, grabbing his books and the items he needed for first period, which, he happened to not have with Gumball.

"…Social Studies…" He mutters, closing his locker.

Darwin gasps as someone roughly rams into his shoulder. He stumbles backwards, dropping his stuff in the now crowded hallway. The goldfish looks around, only to see Universe glaring at him, but soon disappears when few people walk in front of the wolf. Pursing his lips the boy turns back around to pick his stuff up but sees Idaho already there, along with Carrie, holding his stuff out to him.

"Oh," He blushes, taking the recovered supplies. "Thank you guys."

Idaho shrugs, "Sure, no problem."

"Hey," Carrie says with a soft voice, lifting Darwin's chin with her velvet soft fingers, "Don't mind him…he can be mean. He can't help it, it's his fate."

Darwin nods, "I know…"

She smiles, her rose colored eyes brightening from their natural pale shade, "Alright. Let's get to class."

"Ya'll know Darwin…I've 'a been wonderin' how you and Gumball 'ave been doin'?" Idaho asks, smiling as the three headed towards their shared class.

The fish grins, "Oh, thank you for asking. We've been doing fine, actually, pretty good. Yesterday was _great_. Valentines Day and all."

"That's good 'ta hear." The freckled boy says with a chuckle.

Darwin nods, "Oh yes. How was your Valentines Day?"

The farmer boy brightens up, "Well, ya see, Banana Joe and I went to Silverwood yesterday, it was amazin'~!"

The ghost and fish giggle, "I see. What about you Carrie? How was your-"

"-Valentines Day? Eh, same as always. Floating around town, watching all the couples. In fact…I think I saw you and Gumball on the highway the other day in a blue Viper?" Carrie raises a pale eyebrow at him, which Idaho copies the action.

"Oh, yeah, that was us." Darwin nods, entering the classroom. "I got him that for a gift, along with tuna -no, do not say anything- and catnip."

"Catnip?" The two ask in sync.

"Yeah. Do _not_, on any circumstances, give Gumball catnip." The fish laughs, flushing as the three take a seat in the back of the classroom.

"And why not?" Idaho asks from his right.

His green eyes dart down to his pants, "Uh-"

"-Oh no he didn't! Did he?" Idaho gasps, eyes widening as he jumps to conclusions.

"What?" Darwin asks cocking his head. "Oooh. No."

"Ah, good. I'd 'ah kicked his pa-tooty!" The boy laughs.

Carrie giggles from the opposite side of Darwin, "Nah. That cat can handle himself-" She elbows Darwin in the side wiggling her eyebrow. "-Am I right Darwin?"

The fish shakes his head slowly, mouthing what he thought…_what?_ The boy and ghost burst into laughs, gripping their stomachs, seeing as Darwin hadn't gotten the joke.

"H-hey Darwin?" Idaho giggles.

"What?" He rolls his eyes at the two's childish behavior.

"D-does Gumball have any recent pictures of 'ya?" The boy covers him mouth, tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes.

"Uh, yeah why-Oh my gosh. _Guys_!" Darwin slams his head against the desk, wincing at the pain, but ignoring it.

The two burst into laughter once more, this time, the fish knew what they were laughing about. Not what he wanted to even think about, but, what could he say? He was now…and it was making him blush deeply, and shivers going up his spine non-stop. A warm feeling was also focused on his abdomen. Darwin didn't care, it was…distracting him from class. Not that he minded at all though. Screw class.

Gumball sighs, tapping his unsheathed claws on the desk top, catching Banana Joe's attention from in front of him. The blonde haired boy ginned, turning around to snicker at Gumball's obviously bored expression.

"Bored much?" Joe asks.

The feline rolls his icy blue eyes, "_No_, I'm just having a party. What do you think?"

The banana themed boy raises and eyebrow, grin getting inches bigger, "Ooooh, party huh? When is it? Am I invited? Do we have to bring a date-"

"Shhh." Gumball hisses, placing a finger over the boys mouth, muting his next words. "I'm not having a party…that was just a joke."

The boy nods, only, when Gumball thought he had learned to keep his calm…did he start to burst out with loud, bubbling laughter. Gripping at his stomach, tears already spilling down his flushed cheeks. The feline grimaces when the teacher -Ms. Simian- marches up to them, her stink washing over the more, "sensitive" boy.

She sneers, glaring at Gumball, her yellow eyes narrowing, "What'd you do this time, Watterson?"

The cat shrugs innocently, "I dunno. I said that I was having a party…it was a joke…and Banana Joe just -" He paused to think. "-He just started one of his usual laughing fits."

The old lady growls, "I'm sure Gumball, now tell me, what REALLY happened?"

"I told you the truth, Ms. Simian." He says, glancing at the cackling boy.

Ms. Simian huffs, "Fine. One more time Watterson…and you'll get DETENTION!"

He shrugs, "…Okay…?"

With one last glare, the ape leaves, her gray-brown tail curling and un-curling with furry. Gumball snickers at the threat, it was just so…stupid, why would detention worry him? Gumball, freaking, Watterson. The most known boy in the school to get that. Although…he had no idea what would happen later that day, because of all the bad karma he decided to try his up-most best not to get into any more trouble. Besides, he had his grades to catch up on.

* * *

**Sorry for the short crappy chapter and longish wait for a update (haha I rhymed!), but...we're in the middle of moving back to my old house, so, yeah...uhm...review! Also, look forward for a new story that DOESN'T have Gumwin in it...It'll be difficult, butttt I think you wonderful people will like it! Jj, I'd love to reply to your wonderful reviews, they're so nice, but...I can't because you're a guest. :( Maybe I can try to start replying in authors notes.**

** And for that one hater...I'm sorry that you think I have made this story perverted, but, I have fans**** who don't think so. Think about it...they're teenage boys who's hormones are raging, just...think about it. I could make this be very very detailed and have them always have sex and all that, so, be happy I don't do that. I'm not hating on you, no, I just wanted to point that out.**

**Thanks ~ SilverShadowJynx**


	20. Magic

**Chapter 20: Magic**

_With one last glare, the ape leaves, her gray-brown tail curling and un-curling with furry. Gumball snickers at the threat, it was just so…stupid, why would detention worry him? Gumball, freaking, Watterson. The most known boy in the school to get that. Although…he had no idea what would happen later that day, because of all the bad karma he decided to try his up-most best not to get into any more trouble. Besides, he had his grades to catch up on._

* * *

By lunch period, Gumball and Darwin were bored out of their minds. Both had noticed that all their classes were separated from one another, meaning that the school board must've done this on purpose. The two hadn't seen one another ever since the first bell rang, now they wandered around the school's halls aimlessly…well, they both headed towards lunch. Darwin figured that the reason their classes are separated was because Principal Brown must've figured that they should both try spending more time with other students their age, figuring it may help stop all the bad karma happening.

Or, because they were now officially a gay couple. People didn't always like that…in fact there are more people out there who are against gay marriage than there are of people who are with it. Sure, Banana Joe and Idaho never got picked on…but that was because everyone suspected the yellow haired teen to be gay, and the farmer boy was never paid any attention to, not really, so no one cared either way about their relationship.

But him and Gumball were a different story…

The fish shudders at the thought. They wouldn't get picked on because of that, at least he didn't think so. For other things, sure, they might get bullied for their looks or something like that. But not because they are gay. _'Oh shut up, you've both already gotten beaten up because of your sexuality. Or did you already forget?'_ His bitter thoughts laughed at him. Before, he hadn't even noticed that everything bad that has happened was because he had confessed his feelings for the feline, and from then on bad things had been happening to the couple.

Darwin stops in the middle of the hallway, shaking those thoughts away. The five minute bell rang, letting some students that they're tardy if not already in class; some students still had class right then. There are three different lunches, according to the student's class schedule. His was first lunch, he sure as hell hoped that Gumball's was too.

Just as he looses himself in his thoughts, he's suddenly tackled into a giant hug. He squeaks at the sudden impact, patting whoever was hugging him on the back. When the person pulled away he saw it was none other than Gumball, who had tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Darwin's smile turns into a worried frown when he see's this, he brushes the tears away with his thumb, "What happened Gumball?"

Gumball smiles, "I-I thought something b-bad had happened t-to y-you. Because I wasn't th-there." He says quickly, only to then nuzzle into Darwin's neck, sniffling.

"Aw, Gumball…I'm okay. Now, let's go eat lunch." The orange haired boy says quietly, gently removing Gumball from him -regretting it immediately, missing the warmth- and taking his hand in his own. "Okay? That sound good?"

"Yeah, it does." Gumball nods, pecking Darwin on the cheek, lingering for a few more seconds before pulling away. "What do they have for lunch today anyways?"

Darwin shrugs, "I dunno, something gross probably." He shivers, remembering when they had served tuna sandwiches and he ate one, then saying it was good…only to find out what it was _after_ he had finished eating it. He ended up loosing his lunch.

"Yeah, probably." Gumball agrees, pulling on his hand, leading them both through the cafeteria's doors.

The two walk up to the counter, grab a tray, and slide down the counter, finding out that they would be eating salad for lunch. Gumball and Darwin walk around, looking for a empty seat. Only finding that their was a space for them to sit by none other than their friends. Carrie smiles, pointing at the seats across from her. Gumball and Darwin sit down, smiling at the "welcome" the ghost girl had given them.

"So," She shoves a forkful of salad into her mouth, only it falls through her, causing her to frown, "Uhm…Gumball, how are you? I haven't seen you all day."

The feline grins, "I'm good now, class is boring. I think, that Principal Brown separated Darwin's and my classes." He murmurs, glancing sideways at the goldfish, who nods.

"Yeah," He agrees, shoving more food into his mouth, already halfway done. He liked salad.

Carrie raises her eyebrow, "Oh? That's weird…"

The boys nod, then turn their attention to Bobert and Teri who take a seat next to Darwin, Teri being the first to speak; "Hi guys. What's weird?"

"How Brown separated their classes," Carrie fills in, pointing at the cat and fish.

"Why would he do that?" Teri asks in her soft voice, taking a small bite of her salad.

Gumball shrugs, "I don't know why…"

Darwin swallows, "I think it's because he wants us to make more friends. Assuming that if we start hanging out with other people, that less bad luck will come our way." He states.

The blue haired teen freezes, "Well…that makes sense." He gulps nervously, "Or is it because…" Gumball glances at Darwin, biting his lip, his sharp canines cutting into it.

"We're gay?" Darwin finishes, his shock hidden behind the fear and sadness, he had no idea Gumball would have come to the same solution as he did. Normally the feline would just shrug, and never come back to the matter…unless he was actually worried about it.

The table fell silent at that comment. All the teens share glances, the one to clear his throat first, was Bobert.

"Maybe, someone should talk to the Principal?" He suggest, looking at Gumball.

The feline freezes, "Why'd you look at _me_ first?" He asks, licking his lips nervously.

The robot boy shrugs, "I don't know. Because you should give Darwin a break of doing all this kind of work, and do some yourself?"

Gumball narrows his eyes, the pupils shrinking slightly, giving him a ferial look, "Hum…Fine."

Darwin looks over to Gumball with a small smile, "I can come with you of you'd like me to-"

"-No. No, I'm good. You stay and eat, I'll go talk to him." Gumball smiles, placing a small kiss on Darwin's nose.

"_Awe_." The whole table cooed.

Darwin blushes, watching Gumball carefully, seeing the boy grin, "But…" He glances at his plate. "I'm all done."

Gumball turns to look at Darwin's tray, eyebrows raising slightly, "Oh, you really like salad huh?"

"Yeah," Darwin nods, smiling shyly.

"Well then," He swaps their trays, because he hadn't eaten anything. "Eat mine."

"But Gumball-" Darwin glares at the feline.

Gumball puts a finger over his boyfriends lips, "No 'buts', eat it. I'm not hungry-humf…" His next words are muffled as Darwin shoves a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Better?" He smiles innocently.

The blue eyed boy swallows, "Darwin, seriously? I need to go. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Darwin sighs, "O-okay…go ahead. I'll be wandering around."

"Inside the school?" Gumball asks, afraid that Tobias or someone would be outside.

He giggles, "Yes, inside. Now shoo, scamper away little kitty." He makes a shooing motion with his hands.

Gumball laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm going." He stands up, getting ready to leave, the feline glances back to see Darwin turn around to continue his lunch, he snickers, sneaking up behind Darwin and quickly places a kiss on his cheek before bolting out of the kitchen, hearing another chorus of "_Aweeee_" from the others.

"What?!" Gumball shouts, slamming his fists against Principal Brown's desk angrily.

The short man ushers Gumball to calm down, folding his hands on his desk calmly he leans forwards slightly, "Gumball Watterson, calm, down. Let me explain myself before you-"

"-Freak the fuck out?! No, I'm sure that you've explained yourself _enough_!" Gumball snarls.

Principal Brown blinks, then shakes his head, readjusting his glasses, "Language young man, watch it, that will get you no where. Now-"

The feline scoffs, "-Fuck you. What do you have against gays? Huh? What did they-" He stops mid sentence, eyes focusing on the security cameras. "-_we _ever…do to you…? When did you get those?" He points at them.

The man raises a eyebrow, turning his attention on the cameras, smiling, "Ah! That's a great question Gumball. We got these the day after Tobias attacked Darwin, so we could keep watch on all the students of Elmore High-"

"-So, you're…wait. Is that Universe?" He jumps onto the desk without thinking, ignoring Principal Brown's complaints, he squints at the screen and his eyes widen. "It _is _Universe…what is he doing…?" He watches as a brown wolf shifts back into the form of Universe he knows, the one with black hair and wolf features, he continues to walk around in a hunting manner, obviously looking for something, or someone.

Darwin pants, scared out of his mind. He had managed to piss Universe off, enough to where the wolf was stalking his trail, ready to pummel him. As soon as Universe slammed his fist into Darwin's cheek, he was up and running. Carrie had tried to stop the angry guardian, but no, he shifted into a wolf. A four legged, deep brown wolf, who was stalking him through the halls of the school. Ready to rip his throat out. What had he said to make the guy so angry? Well, Universe had approached the table asking for Gumball, Darwin asked why.

And the guardian had snarled; "None of your business twit."

So this, ticked him off, therefore Darwin blew up at him. In fact, he didn't even remember what he had said to him. But, he was angry, and that's what scared Darwin. You didn't piss off a holy guardian of death itself and get away with it. Nope, you'd suffer or something.

"Darwin?! Where are you, come out, come out wherever you are!" Universe growls.

The goldfish freezes, his voice was right beside him- "Ah!" He screams as Universe rams into him from his side.

"You're going to suffer _Watterson_." Universe growls.

Darwin whimpers, his arms were being crushed, his right one was smashed under his body, and his left one was bent harshly behind his back, and Universe's knee was jammed into his lower back painfully, "What…are you g-going to do?"

"Bringing back some pain…" He laughs, wrenching Darwin's arm further behind his back, adding a little twist. The memories of Gumball dying flash before his eyes, his cries being muffled, choked.

Gumball's eyes widen as he watches Universe attack Darwin, he fists his hands by his sides.

"This has gone too far…" He growls.

"What has gone too far?" Principal Brown asks, peeking around Gumball's shoulders.

Gumball leaps off of the desk, ramming the door open and bolting down the hallways…towards Darwin. He snarls angrily when he see's Universe, digging his nails into Darwin's neck, blood spilling from the wound. Darwin screams, but it sounds…muffled.

"_**Universe**_!" He growls, launching himself at the larger male.

The two collide. Gumball rakes his claws across the wolf's face, earning a pain filled howl. Good. Universe laughs, slamming his flaming fist into Gumball's gut. The feline yowls as the flames lick his skin, burning without hesitation through the shirt he wore. The blue eyed teen focuses his eyes on the canine, baring his teeth and hissing. The wolf growls, rolling his shoulders back. The cat launches himself once again, only to feel Universe's teeth sink into his arm, flinging him into the ground. The feline yelps, glancing around, and see's Universe laughing wickedly.

The wolf holds his hand up to Darwin, who still was having the nightmares, but started standing up, hearing his lovers cries and screams. He was recovering. Black and blood red magic flickered from his finger tips. Gumball growls, standing up and attacking his arm, only a little bit of magic sparks out, hitting Darwin. The boy yelps, falling to his knees, he wasn't knocked off his feet, no, rather his feet…were replaced with orange scales. And he can't breathe anymore, Darwin gasps, struggling to breathe the air he was used to breathing, no use.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the last lame-ass chapter :/ Things getting pretty exciting huh? Did you all miss the action? Cause...it's coming back. And out of curiosity...what do you -as the readers- think the plot to this story is? Remember there are no right or wrong answers :)**


	21. Flashback

**Chapter 21: Flashback**

_The wolf holds his hand up to Darwin, who still was having the nightmares, but started standing up, hearing his lovers cries and screams. He was recovering. Black and blood red magic flickered from his finger tips. Gumball growls, standing up and attacking his arm, only a little bit of magic sparks out, hitting Darwin. The boy yelps, falling to his knees, he wasn't knocked off his feet, no, rather his feet…were replaced with orange scales. And he can't breathe anymore, Darwin gasps, struggling to breathe the air he was used to breathing, no use._

* * *

Gumball's eyes widen, when he saw Darwin's change. The cyan haired boy growls, worry taking control of his actions. Gumball runs towards the fish, ignoring the burn on his stomach. He snarls as Universe sends another fire ball against his back, making him loose balance, wavering slightly. The wolf kicks behind Gumball's knees, knocking him down so that he kneeled with his back to Universe. The death guardian laughs, roughly kicking the feline in the back, so that he fell on his face.

"Glumblall!" Darwin's gurgled cry reaches the said boy.

Gumball weakly flips around, sending his foot into Universe's face, blinding the wolf momentarily. The cat stands up and bolts over to Darwin, picking him up -noticing he had gotten a few pounds heavier since the change- and bolted down the hallways. By this time he had heard Principal Brown, teachers, and students screaming at him. They couldn't see Universe. It popped in his head quickly, but he shook it out. He had to focus. Once he reached the pool room, he bolted towards the pool itself. Ignoring the pain in his back, and his gut twisting because of his fear for water.

'_Darwin would do it for me…'_ His thoughts said. Gumball sucks in a quick breath before plunging into the water. Fear overtook him immediately. As soon as he hit the water Darwin wriggled out of his grasp, leaving him alone. He panicked, kicking, but nothing happened. Gumball hears the sound of someone diving into the clear waters, and soon feels a arm wrap around his torso, pulling him out of the water. He gasps in the air when Penny helps him get on the side of the pool. His bottom half hanging in the water, he doesn't dare move, afraid he'd be pulled in.

"Gumball, what happened? Why'd you do that?" Penny asks softly, tilting his head up to face her. She gasps, "Gumball! Your heads bleeding…"

"Darwin. I-is Darwin okay?" He glances back at the pool.

The antlered girl looks around the room, "Guys, get a first aid kit!" She glances at the heavily bleeding wound on his arm. "Fast!"

He looks over to where a pretty large group of people stood, running around in panic, "Did I…interrupt your class?" He asks, seeing everyone was in swimsuits.

She shrugs, "Yeah, scared us, but that doesn't matter…What happened?"

Leslie runs up, handing them a white box with a red plus sign on it, "My golly Gumball, what happened?"

He sighs, "Someone was bullying Darwin…"

Penny snorts, "Did you kick their but?"

"Yeah, kinda…Darwin." He glances at the pool, feeling something touch his feet.

"Where is he?" Leslie asks.

"The…" Gumball shrieks, feeling his tail being brushed by something, most likely Darwin, "…pool."

The relatives peer over the pool, looking for the boy. They share a worried glance, Gumball didn't have to ask to know that they thought he was going crazy.

"Guys I'm not crazy." He snarls.

"We never said that." Penny replies softly.

The water ripples behind him and he feels soft, wet hands on his back, causing him to freeze, "I'm okay Gumball."

Penny's eyes widen, "D-Darwin?"

Gumball turns his head around before breaking into sobs, "I-I'm so s-sorry D-Darwin."

The orange haired boy frowns, turning Gumball around so they could properly hug, "For what?"

"F-for…" Gumball freezes. He was crying…in front of about twenty people. "U-uh…" He sniffles.

Darwin smiles, knowing that the cat was nervous, "For what?"

"Th…that." He reaches his hand down to Darwin's hips under the water, feeling the oddly familiar texture of scales.

"Oh, it's okay." Darwin smiles warmly.

Gumball raises an eyebrow, "Where's your shirt?"

Darwin blushes, "I tore it off…"

"Oh." Gumball smiles.

The double doors of the room burst open, revealing a furious Principal Brown, "What happened Watterson?!"

Gumball swallows, feeling abandoned when Penny and Leslie back away from him, "Y-you see Principal Brown I-"

"-You _what_. Suddenly burst out of the office and bolt down the halls?! Not acceptable Gumball." The man stomps into the room, letting the doors close behind him. "Do you know how many classes you disturbed?"

"Yes, but you see Darwin was getting bullied-" Gumball cringes as Principal Brown's face reddens.

"_This _is why I had you two separated." He growls. "Get out of the pool. Both of you!"

Gumball hears Darwin whimper, "Hang on a second…Stay in the pool."

Darwin nods as the shivering male pulls himself out of the pool. Then Darwin sinks further under water.

"Good, Darwin get out-" Brown glares at the scared boy.

"-_**No**_." Gumball snarls, shocking just about everyone, and moves so he's standing in Principal Brown's view of the goldfish.

The Principal blinks, "Why not?"

"I am _tired_ of everyone treating us like shit. The past six years, we've been bullied, picked on, and it's gotten worse the older we get. Just because we're gay doesn't mean we're any different." Gumball growls, marching towards the shorter man. "See this-?" He shoves his bloody arm in Brown's face, "-This, I got from trying to protect Darwin, because I care about him. And for some god damn reason a hell a lot of you don't give a fuck about it."

"Gumball I-" Principal Brown starts but quiets down when Gumball shoots a deathly glare at him.

"I failed on completely saving him. I will protect him from your fucking hate though. I can do that." The feline sneers, though sadness filled his icy eyes.

Principal Brown sighs heavily, "I'm sorry, but, can Darwin get out of the pool, and we can talk about this in the office; so that this class may get back to work?"

Gumball glances at his feet before turning around to Darwin, only to see the orange haired teen to go under water and then resurface, taking a "breath" of water he assumed. The boy heads over to Penny flashing Darwin a smile, which the boy cocked his head at.

"Hey Penny, do you happen to have…a jug of water with you? Or a couple bottles?" He asks.

She purses her lips, "Yeah, both. I'll go get you a jug okay?" She then runs into the locker room, returning with a water jug in hand, "Here." She hands it to Gumball.

He smiles, "Thanks Penny."

Gumball takes the jug and walks over to Darwin, kneeling down to his level, holding the jug of water out.

Darwin taps it, "What's this for?"

"For you to stay alive out of the pool." He smiles reassuringly, but it faults when Darwin sinks further under the water. "Please, I'll get Brown to let us go home. So you can relax in your bed. Tank."

"U-uh…" Darwin gulps nervously, looking at his…tail. "…O-okay."

Gumball smiles, setting the jug by his side, then leans closer with his arms out. Darwin moves closer, licking his lips, and his eyebrows furrowing, he wraps his arms around Gumball's neck, allowing his boyfriend to pick him up and out of the pool. Gumball grunts at the sudden weight, causing Darwin to shift slightly. He pulls up, holding Darwin bridle-style. Everyone in the room gasps.

"Shut _up_." Gumball hisses, using his tail to wrap through the jug and shakily pull it up to his hands in front of him, grabbing it he nudges Darwin to take it.

The boy takes it and holds it close to his chest, shaking slightly. Last time he was like this he was teased by the other kids. Sure, it was when he was about eight or so, but now was worse. He buries his head in Gumball's neck.

"L-let's go." He whimpers.

Gumball nods, still ignoring the burn in his chest, back, and arm…from that god damn wolf. The feline carries the boy towards Principal Brown, who's eyes seemed to be glued wide open. Gumball shoulders past him, hearing Darwin start choking…meaning he was already drying from being out of the water.

"Water." Gumball says.

Darwin unscrews the cap weakly and pours the water in his mouth, then on his body, doing his best to save as much as he could. Principal Brown was shocked, Darwin looked completely different. Well, his top half seemed fine, but his lower end was the body of a large, orange-gold fish. The scales shimmered in the light, and the tail flopped around slightly, useless on land. He understood now, why Gumball was so angry about this. One question still bugged him; who hurt them? He hurried out of the room, pointing at the coach before shutting the doors and running up behind the boys.

The three stared at each other, an awkward silence between all three. Gumball was staring at the scales of Darwin's new/old body. When he was younger, he had adopted Darwin from the side of the road, from this nice old lady who was selling the last of her fish before she most likely died. Darwin was just a regular goldfish, then he turned into a mermaid…mer_man_, then what he was before returning to the merman stage. Principal Brown began to talk, but only the fish listened, for Gumball was in his own thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

_Gumball giggled, skipping down the sidewalk with his mothers hand in his own. He smiled and looked around, they were going to get a pet from the pound! He was so excited, plus, today was his birthday! An old lady on the side of the road caught his attention, he tugged on his mothers hand so they could go visit her._

"_Honey, I don't think this is a good idea-oh!" Nicole gasped, shaking her head as her son pulled her to the old lady._

_They soon saw that a woman had a small fish tank, with only one small goldfish swimming around. The lady was very old, all wrinkly and everything, but the feline's saw she had light grey wolf ears that poked out of her snowy white hair, she wore a light blue dress, she was thin, and must've been a beautiful young woman at one time. Gumball scoffed, licking his lips as he saw the small fish go in circles. The old woman gasped, pulling the fishbowl into her arms in a hug, staring at the boy with light blue eyes filled with horror. _

"_Boy, these fish are special." She said, glancing at the fish bowl lovingly. "Not to eat."_

_Gumball grinned, "But I'm a cat, I eat fishies." _

_The woman shook her head before coughing violently, "Not these kind. They grow up into amazing friends and wonderful creatures." She said softly._

_Nicole smiles as her son cocks his head slightly, "Why is that?"_

"_Oh," The woman laughs. "Why don't you find out for yourself scamp?" She smiles, holding her beloved fish bowl and fish towards him._

_Gumball takes it carefully, "What?"_

"_Can't you keep the fish?" She smiles warmly, her grey tail waving slightly._

"_I think so…Momma?" He looks up at his mother._

_She bites her lip, then smiles, "I suppose Gumball."_

"_Yay! Thank you…" Gumball lifts the bowl to his face, giggling as the fish goes up to it and seems to smile._

_Just as the two were about to head home the woman reached out and lightly grabbed Gumball's hand, looking him in the eyes, "Please dear, take good care of him and love will come your way." _

_Gumball nods slowly, "Okay. Thank you!" He gathers her in a hug, with the fish bowl being set aside._

"_Bye sweetie, you've made my day." She smiles warmly, ears perking when she heard someone approach her from behind._

"_Galaxy, we have to go now. Mom and Dad wants us." The guys voice spoke, he wore black pants and a black shirt, he looked equally her age, maybe her brother. Only he had dark brown ears and tail, and black hair._

_The lady -Galaxy- sighs, "Alright Uni," She turns back to the boy, holding out her pinky, "Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise Galaxy." He hooks his smaller pinky around the woman's._

"_Bye, I have to go now. By Darwin." She whispers, blowing a kiss to the fish, and Gumball swore he saw light blue wind go into the waters._

"_Bye Galaxy! See you later!" He waves, then runs carefully back to his mother._

_Galaxy sighs again, standing up, "In few years time, Gumball." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Those words echoed in Gumball's ears, "In few years time, Gumball." His eyes widened, the old lady was Galaxy. And her brother, Universe, was the old man. "Galaxy, we have to go now. Mom and Dad want us." Gumball gasps, looking at Darwin with a worried expression. It all just began to make sense.


	22. Reunited

**Chapter 22: Reunited**

_Those words echoed in Gumball's ears, "In few years time, Gumball." His eyes widened, the old lady was Galaxy. And her brother, Universe, was the old man. "Galaxy, we have to go now. Mom and Dad want us." Gumball gasps, looking at Darwin with a worried expression. It all just began to make sense._

* * *

Darwin looks up at Gumball, he seemed to have missed everything Principal Brown had said. He looked…worried, happy, and confused all at the same time. The fish shrugs, using his shoulder to nudge Gumball's, trying to get his attention. Gumball shakes his head, a small smile finding its way onto his soft lips. The feline began to shake a while ago, it was starting to worry Darwin.

"Gumball?" Darwin asks softly.

The cat's smile wavers, "Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong?" He reaches a hand up and touches the bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Memory." He answers, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or sad or even scared. "Do you remember the woman I got you from?" He ask shakily.

Darwin purses his lips, "Uh, not…really. Why?"

"I just pieced everything together. I know the woman." He purrs.

"Oh really?!" Darwin grins, "She's like my mom! She used to sing to me, tell me stories before I went to sleep… Who is she?"

Gumball smiles warmly, "I'll show you, with permission from Principal Brown…?"

The Principal watched the whole scene, he was really starting to feel bad for these two, everything Gumball had said earlier was true. "Sure, take the day off boys, have a good day."

Gumball carries Darwin out of the office with eagerness filling his every vein, making him run around, looking for the woman. For Galaxy. He screeches to a stop when he see's Universe arguing with his seemingly angry sister in the hallways.

"Universe, you've got to stop hurting people for little reasons like that. Maybe we should get you a punching bag…" She taps her chin, then her ears perk, hearing the boys approach her.

Darwin cocks his head, seeing Gumball break into a smile, "G-Galaxy?"

She smiles softly, like she always did, "Yes, Gumball?"

"Darwin…" He looks at the boy in his arms, "Meet…your 'mother'…Galaxy."

The fish gasps, "Wh-what?"

Galaxy looked taken aback, "Yes, what he said. I am confused…?" She fiddled with her belt.

Gumball grins, "Y-you're the old lady on the side of the street, the one I got Darwin from."

"O-oh, you r-remembered?" She smiles, tears filling her eyes as she approached the two.

"Yes, I do." Gumball grins, holding Darwin out to her, still in his arms though.

The orange haired boy gulps, reaching shaky arms out towards Galaxy, who laughs, the tears finally flowing down her cheeks. She then quickly gathers her "son" in a large hug, petting his hair as she wept from joy. Darwin too, cried, he had always wanted to meet his mother -or rather the person who had taken care of him for half of his life- in person, here he was, doing just that. Because Gumball had remembered. Galaxy used her magic to lift Darwin out of Gumball's arms so they could properly hug.

Gumball smiles softly, taking the jug from Darwin and pouring some water over him, accidentally getting Galaxy wet in the process, but she didn't seem to mind. He then remembered Universe who watched with reconsideration dawning on him. He slowly walks towards Gumball, the feline quickly glances at Darwin and Galaxy before moving away from them; he didn't want them to both panic seeing the two together again.

"What do you want?" Gumball hisses.

Universe glares at him with glowing red-brown eyes, "Nothing. I'm s…sor…sor…" He growls in frustration. "_Sorry_. Because I hurt you for no reason, I can't help it, my anger overcomes me. Part of my nature."

Gumball scoffs, "You're sorry? Why'd you even attack Darwin in the first place?"

The wolf shoves his hands in his jean pockets, rocking back on his heels, "I dunno, he said something that pissed me off."

"Huh, you need to get that under control." Gumball narrows his eyes, before gasping from the pain in his stomach, collapsing to his knees, clutching the burn.

"Oh, uh…you might want to see what Galaxy can do about those." The wolf points out, ears flattening, for once in his life, he felt _bad_ about hurting someone.

Gumball groans, hissing when the fire spreads up his spine, "W-what _is _t-that?"

Universe bites his cheek, "Magic flames. You feel like you're burning and melting don't you?"

Gumball nods, "_**Yes**_."

"Mm, yeah, I don't know if Galaxy can fix that. Or the bite." He shrugs, though his gut was gnawing at him from his nerves.

The feline shakily looks up, "Why…?"

"She may be the guardian of life and heaven. But she can't undo what her brother -the guardian of death and hell- does to a mortal, not without granting the mortal powers or immortality. She'll get hurt if she tries to heal you." Universe murmurs, realizing what he had done was worse than it seemed.

"What, w-why? What did you do…" He hisses again, ears pinned back, tail wrapping around him for what little protection it had to offer.

Universe recalls what he had used, what kind of magic he had summoned, "I uh, the bite is poisonous. And the burns are dark fire; meaning you feel more pain than what's really there, and their slightly poisonous too, and they travel throughout your body."

Gumball holds back a yowl of pain when the pain increases, "H-how do I g-get rid of i-it?"

"You don't." Universe shrugs, looking over to his sisters bonding moment…well, her hug that _still_ lasted with the fish.

"Then h-how long d-does it st-stay?" The feline asks.

The brown wolf sighs, "It'll come and pass when it wants. Like in a minute or so -it'll go away. In time it'll come back for a little longer. How long this lasts for? Hm, a day up to a week."

Gumball's eyes widen, "What?"

"You heard me." Universe shrugs.

Gumball sighs, slumping onto the ground when the pain subsides, "I-it's over." He groans, standing up. He right then, decided not to tell Darwin about this. "Can you make some way so that I have a warning before it happens?" He asked the canine.

"Let's see." He closes his eyes, then opens them, "Yeah, but it'll be a pinching sensation on your…" Universe taps his chin, deciding where it'll be. "Neck."

Gumball nods, "Okay."

"Here-" Universe turns Gumball around, then nips the back of his neck -causing Gumball to bite back a yelp- letting a different poison going into the new wound. "-There."

The feline rubs his neck, "Thanks."

"No." Universe shakes his head. "Never thank me."

"O…kay then." Gumball ruffles the back of his hair to cover up the wound as best as he could. "How long until Darwin changes back?"

Universe shrugs, "I don't know."

Gumball sighs, walking back towards the two. He was hoping that they could remove that and return Darwin back to normal. But luck was never on his side. Galaxy pulls away from Darwin, smiling softly, she plants a small kiss on his forehead. She always thought of him as her son, along with the other fish that she had sold. There had been five of them total, two boys and three girls. Darwin, Finn, Atlantis, Pacifica, and Coral. That was their names. She loved every one of them dearly, but Darwin was special to her. Plus, he was the runt of the family. She had seen all of their futures, and she was scared for Darwin's. His siblings were living a happy life, he had problems to face. She trusted Gumball to help raise him and take care of him, that's why she gave him to the young boy, and look at that. She was glad she had, if not, Gumball would be a miserable mess.

"Darwin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She smiled.

The boy grinned, "It's okay, really."

Gumball walks up to Darwin and scoops him in his arms, along with the jug of water, "Galaxy, I kept my promise didn't I?"

She nods, "Yes Gumball, you did."

"And you were -_are_ right, he sure is a special fish." He smiles and holds Darwin closer to him.

"Good." She smiles, hugging the boys. "Now you better get home and rest,"

Gumball nods, "Alright."

Darwin holds a hand up, "Will you come visit us later?"

Galaxy giggles, "Of course I will. Maybe you can meet your brother and sisters."

His green eyes sparkle, "I have siblings?!" He laughs, "Yes!"

Gumball smiles, "Okay, let's get home. Galaxy, do you have a cell?"

She shakes her head, "No, but here, use this one." A iPhone pops out of the air, Darwin catching it.

"You gonna call mom?" Gumball asks.

Darwin nods, "Yeah." He dials in the number, listening to the rings, until someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's Darwin." The boy replies.

"_Oh honey, what are you calling for?" _Nicole asks.

"Can you come pick Gumball and I up?" He looks up at the feline who shifts.

"_Why?" _She asks, worry showing. _"Is something wrong?"_

"Uh, Gumball's hurt and something else happened. Please mom, we got permission from Principal Brown." Darwin begs.

"_Gumball's hurt?! Okay, okay, I'll be there in a few, meet me outside."_ She hangs up.

Darwin hands the phone back to Galaxy, smiling. She smiles back and lets the phone disappear and waves at the two boys who began to walk away, well, Gumball that is. The two wait outside for about two minutes before Nicole pulled up. Gumball stands up, jogging down the steps of the school with Darwin in his arms. The jug of water nearly empty.

"Honey? What happened-" Her questions stopped when she saw Darwin. "Oh, let's get home quick."

Once home; Gumball asks his mom for some gauze, and to start cooking up food for them. She agreed and started right away, after giving her son the gauze. Gumball goes into the bathroom, nudging it open with his shoulder. He sets Darwin in the tub gently, reaching over to the faucet to turn the warm water on. Gumball lets the tub fill up as he pulls his wet, bloody, and burnt shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly on the ground. He hisses when he see's the bloody burn marks on his stomach. Turning so he could see his back he groans, it looked a little better. He unrolls the gauze and wraps it around his torso, covering both marks.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asks worriedly.

Gumball turns to look behind him at Darwin, "Yeah."

"Here," Darwin reaches out. "Let me help."

Gumball kneels down so that his boyfriend clips the gaze into place, before handing him the stretchy brown wrapping. The fish places a soft square of cotton on the felines arm, then unrolls some gauze, wrapping it around Gumball's arm carefully. Then places a big band aid on his forehead. He smiles when done, patting the bandage before turning the tub off.

"What are you doing anyways?" Darwin asks, pointing at the water.

"Cleaning you." Gumball snickers when Darwin's face turns completely red. "Don't worry, you've got nothing down there really."

Darwin raises his eyebrow, "Are you _sure_ about that?"

Gumball glances at where is crotch used to be, or he assumed, "No."

The fish scoffs, "I do. You just can't see it. I'll wash myself-"

"-I'll help you."

"No, Gumball I'm sure I can clean myself-" Darwin shakes his head.

"-Shut up. I'll let you clean that area. Deal?" Gumball stands up and goes over to the cupboard, pulling out a towel and wash rag.

Darwin sighs, "Fine."

Gumball smirks, setting the towel on the counter before kneeling down again besides the tub, dipping the rag into the water, soaking it. He pulls it back out, then covers it in body wash, smiling softly as he turns towards Darwin. The fish chews his lip, turning slightly so his back faced Gumball. The feline softly presses the rag to his shoulders, earning a pleasure and nervous shiver and moan from Darwin. He drags it across the pale skin of his boyfriend, then his shoulders and neck. The boy was obviously becoming relaxed, because he began to un-tense and lean into the warm rag.

"See?" Gumball purrs, "You're fine."

Darwin nods, to scared that if he opened his mouth he'd say something else then attended.

Gumball smiles, turning Darwin around to face him. He dips the rag in the water once again, soaking it with the warm water, he sets it on Darwin's chest, allowing his fingertips to brush the skin. A shiver goes up the smaller boys spine, causing him to moan. Gumball snickers, placing a chaste kiss on his chapped lips; teasing him. Darwin threads his fingers into the cats hair, playing with it, pulling them back together into a deep kiss. Gumball immediately began to purr, he slips his hands into the water to wrap around his waist, brushing the orange scales lovingly.

"Gumball-" Darwin pulls away, lips puffy.

The feline smiles, kissing his nose, "I know. Let's get you cleaned."

Darwin flushes, "Y-yeah."

Gumball finishes scrubbing Darwin's chest then hands the rag over to Darwin, letting him wash his lower end. Gumball leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He leans against it, running a hand through his head. He gasps, feeling that horrible pinch in the back of his neck. He runs into the room, collapsing on the ground, groaning as the fire spreads up his back and torso. He weakly grabs a shirt -the one he recognized to be the one Darwin had cut in half- and stuffed it in his mouth. He screamed. The pain was agonizing, he curled up, tears flowing down his cheeks, it was a lot like those werewolf movies he watched when he was younger. How the men -or occasionally women- turned into werewolves, it was painful. The only difference was that he wasn't changing at all, it was just painful.


	23. Explaining

**Chapter 23: Explaining**

_Gumball finishes scrubbing Darwin's chest then hands the rag over to Darwin, letting him wash his lower end. Gumball leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He leans against it, running a hand through his head. He gasps, feeling that horrible pinch in the back of his neck. He runs into the room, collapsing on the ground, groaning as the fire spreads up his back and torso. He weakly grabs a shirt -the one he recognized to be the one Darwin had cut in half- and stuffed it in his mouth. He screamed. The pain was agonizing, he curled up, tears flowing down his cheeks, it was a lot like those werewolf movies he watched when he was younger. How the men -or occasionally women- turned into werewolves, it was painful. The only difference was that he wasn't changing at all, it was just painful._

* * *

The feline sighs, the torture had stopped, after about twenty minutes this time. He headed back into the bathroom, only to run to Darwin's aid. The boy was on the ground, he looked quite uncomfortable, his tail was above his head and his chest was pressed into the tiles. He was groaning, his eyes closed tightly as he used his only limbs (his arms) to push himself up, to no avail, he was so slippery he just slid back down.

"What are you doing?" Gumball chides the struggling boy, helping him sit up…leaning against the tub.

Darwin coughs, watching his tail flop around uselessly, "Get out of the tub."

"Oh," Gumball cringes moving away to grab the towel, drying the coughing boy off.

"You were gone a awful long time. What were you doing?" Darwin asks.

Gumball smiles, though it's slightly forced, "I was getting a shirt. See." He points at the sweater he was wearing, he had thought that putting on a shirt would be good, rather than running around the house without one.

"Yeah." Darwin narrows his eyes. "But it doesn't take that long to find a shirt."

The feline sighs, "I know, but it is if you want a clean one…in our room that is."

Darwin giggles, "I suppose."

Gumball helps the boy up, lifting him in his arms. _'I'm was seriously going to get some arm muscles from all this lifting.' _Gumball smirks, chuckling at the thought and earning a strange look from Darwin.

"So, do you want a shirt on?" Gumball asks, leaving the bathroom.

"Uh…" Darwin shrugs.

Gumball smiles, "I like you without a shirt. Plus, you can swim easier."

Darwin flushes, "Y-yeah."

"Goodie." He laughs, going down the stairs, into the kitchen where his mother just finished putting down a bunch of bowls full of noodles. Top Ramen.

"Hi boys, I hope this is good enough for you." She says, turning the faucet on and washing her hands.

Gumball shrugs, though Nicole didn't see it, he difficultly pulls a chair out, then moves Darwin to sit in it. Darwin does, but when Gumball let's go; he slips under the table.

Darwin yelps, "Ow."

Gumball cringes, crawling under the table, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He laughs slightly, nervously.

"You can…sit on my lap?" Gumball suggests pulling him out from under the table.

Darwin sighs, "Y-yeah. I guess."

Gumball pulls him up gently, Darwin just lying in his arms as Gumball did all the work, wearing a bored expression. Gumball took a seat in the pulled out chair, sitting Darwin on his lap, so that he rested between his legs, his fin on the ground.

Nicole raises an eyebrow, pushing one of the bowls over to them, then takes a seat across from them, "So, how'd this happen?"

"A magic wolf -named Universe- did this. All of it. He has anger issues, a short temper." Gumball said, it was partially true.

"Oh? How's he magic?" She asks.

Gumball shifts, causing Darwin to bite back a moan, "Uh, he's the um…I can't tell you-"

"Wait, you said his name's Universe?" Nicole's eyes widen. "Like that wolf guardian of death itself?"

Gumball nods, "Yeah, how'd you know."

She smiles, "Your great grandpa used to tell me stories about him, and his sister, Galaxy, the guardian of life. They were twins a long time ago, used to be mortals, until they aged, slowly, and died. Then they became the guardians of hell and heaven. Bound together for eternity. He used to always say that if a cat died, they'd come face to face with Galaxy and Universe, then they would be returned to life. Like you did-" She freezes, her mouth dropping.

Gumball bites his lip, "Yeah?"

"You met them didn't you?" She asks gently.

"Uh…" Gumball looks down. "Yes. I did. Universe and Galaxy came to earth, their keeping a close watch on me and Darwin. But Universe got angry and was looking for Darwin, I fought him, got hurt, and, yeah."

Nicole blinks, taking a sip of coffee, "I see. So, you fought the guardian of _death _and _hell_?"

"I did." Gumball nods, taking a bite of his soup, Darwin already doing so, nodding occasionally.

"Honey, did you get hurt? Darwin said you got hurt." Nicole says.

Gumball gulps, "Y-yeah. Not too bad though."

Darwin elbows him, "He got bit in the arm and burned on his stomach and back. Also he got hurt on his head…"

Nicole sighs, "I see that you're all bandaged up."

Darwin gasps, looking around for water, "…Gumball…"

The feline's eyebrows shoot up and he reaches for his drink, pouring it over the fish's head in one smooth motion. Nicole purses her lips at this, then frowns.

"Honey, we need somewhere to put you Darwin." She says quietly.

"Yeah, I have my bed that Gumball got me-" He says but is quickly cut off by his adopted mother.

"-No, one you can move around in. You'll need the exercise." She says. "We can…uh…"

"I can ask Penny if he can stay in her pool." Gumball says.

Darwin scrunches his nose, "I'd rather get all fat and unhealthy rather than stay in _her_ pool."

Nicole's ears flatten, "You're friends with her again? And better yet, she's out of jail?"

Gumball groans, "Guys. She was possessed by that jealous spirit, like I was. I know how strong that thing is, he takes over you, and I could barely fight back."

"But-" Nicole began.

"-No buts. She helped me when I was drowning in the pool today." Gumball growls.

"Oh, you were drowning?" Nicole asks, ears twitching.

"Yes. I jumped into the school's pool when Darwin was…" He looked down at the boy in his lap.

"Dying, from air." Darwin says bluntly.

Nicole cringes, "Okay, you can see with her. School's going to get out in…an hour."

The two nod and finish their dinner before Gumball speaks up again, "Oh yeah. Mom, you remember that old lady we got Darwin from?"

The older cat nods, "Yes?"

"She's Galaxy, the guardian of life. I found out today and introduced Darwin to her." He says.

Darwin grins, "Yeah! You know that one wolf…the girl with white hair and grey ears?"

"OH," Nicole's eyes widen. "The girl that was so kind at the hospital? That's Galaxy?"

"Yup." The two say in union.

Gumball looks around, "Where's dad?"

"Sleeping." Nicole smiles.

"Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be at work…?" Gumball asks.

She rolls her eyes, "Darwin called my cell. I came from work at to the school, now I'm staying home for the rest of today."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to call Penny then." Gumball replies, picking up Darwin, and leaving the room.

Gumball carries Darwin up the stairs, setting him in the fish tank that served as his bed. The two talk about the most resent events, and how exciting it was going to be to meet Darwin's siblings. Gumball had to admit, he was jealous of them. His whole childhood the cat and fish were like brothers, but now that Darwin found out he had siblings, it was going to be different. Gumball shrugs, he was more than a brother now, he was a boyfriend.


	24. Busted

**Chapter 24: Busted**

_Gumball carries Darwin up the stairs, setting him in the fish tank that served as his bed. The two talk about the most resent events, and how exciting it was going to be to meet Darwin's siblings. Gumball had to admit, he was jealous of them. His whole childhood the cat and fish were like brothers, but now that Darwin found out he had siblings, it was going to be different. Gumball shrugs, he was more than a brother now, he was a boyfriend._

* * *

Darwin giggles, as Gumball meows, he was petting his ears with his fingers, and his other hand curled the felines long tail between his fingers. Gumball purrs, rubbing his head into Darwin's hand, purring loudly.

"You're so _adorable_!" Darwin laughs, earning a small smile from Gumball.

"Ooooh." He squeezes his eyes shut, crawling closer to Darwin, who sat it the tank bed.

Darwin smiles, "Okay…Right here?" He asks teasingly, scratching behind Gumball's ears, that really fluffy part…

Gumball nods, moving a little closer; he was about ready to crawl into the tank with Darwin. He flicks his tongue out, licking up the bit of drool that was trying to escape his mouth. The fish laughs, moving his hand under Gumball's chin, causing the boy to open his eyes to see Darwin smiling softly. They Pull together in a deep kiss. Gumball moans, leaning over the glass, his grip on the side slipping. He yowls when he falls into the water, causing the liquid to spill all over on the rug.

"_Smooth_ Gumball, real smooth." Darwin giggles, brushing Gumball's wet bangs to the side slightly.

"Shut up…" Gumball murmurs as a dark blush covers his cheeks, crawling all the way into the tank, cradling Darwin's hips.

Darwin flushes, "Oh. What happened to your fear?"

Gumball smirks, while cupping Darwin's cheek, which the fish sets his own hand over the felines, "Of water? Psh, what is there to fear when I've got my life savior right here?" He brushes his other hand over Darwin's chest, leaving a tingling sensation when he pulls away.

"W-whatever." Darwin smiles, setting Gumball's forehead against his own.

Gumball smiles, kissing Darwin tenderly. The goldfish moans, slipping his tongue into the felines parted mouth. Gumball jumps slightly, feeling the urge to take his clothes…off. They are wet after all…He pulls away, slipping his soaking sweater off, then molds with Darwin's body again.

Darwin's eyes glimmer, "Wh-what are we doing?"

"I don't know…having _fuuuun_." Gumball purrs the last word, tracing his fingers over Darwin's swollen lips.

"O-oh…right." He smiles.

Gumball smirks, knowing he was making Darwin nervous. He hadn't been this close to his boyfriend in…a while. He kisses the smaller boy quickly, then pulls away, only to reattach to the boys neck. Darwin moans, not really sure what to do with his hands, he folds them in his lap, fidgeting. Gumball blindly grabs Darwin's hands, wrapping them around his waist, his tail flicking them. The fish loops his thumbs into Gumball's jeans, touching his bare him, sending a shutter through the more dominate male. The feline moves onto his collarbone after he figured he had tortured the boys neck enough. Darwin gasps, using his hold on the cat to pull them closer, making Gumball grunt in pleasure.

"D-damn…" Gumball groans, pulling away to cup Darwin's face, pressing their lips together again. Defiantly had a boner, and he was sure if Darwin could…he would have one too.

"Wh-what?" Darwin mummers.

Gumball grins, licking his lips, not verbally answering Darwin's question. He moans, his pants seemed to be getting…too tight. He sits up, fumbling with his buckle. Darwin watches with half lidded eyes, as Gumball undoes his belt, then starts to undo his pants, which were extremely wet from the tanks water.

"O-oh…Uh…" Darwin flushes, glancing away from the feline.

Of course, bad luck happened to love them. As soon as Gumball takes his pants just halfway down, and begins kissing Darwin again; does someone come in without even bothering to knock.

"Hey guys, I'm back from school-ah!" Anais covers her eyes quickly. The boys freeze in their actions, staring at the open door with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Soon they hear feet pounding on the ground until Nicole appears at the door, alarmed by her daughters scream, "What's happened Anais-" She see's the boys, jaw seeming to drop to the ground. "Boys?! What, are you doing?!" She ushers Anais out of the room, before closing the door behind her, glaring at the two boys.

"U-uh m-m-mom…it's not what it looks like-" Gumball stutters, abruptly pulling away from Darwin's lips, and yanking his pants back up.

She raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot, "Uh-huh. And what, exactly am I looking at?"

Darwin blushes, "Um…" He was at a lost.

"O-okay…it i-is what it looks like m-mom. But I was just getting carried away-" Gumball bites his lip.

"-I see that." Nicole drums her fingers on her arms. "Why would you even do that?"

Gumball sighs, "I…I don't know mom. I, just…I don't know." He looks down, only to flush, he was still sitting on top of Darwin, who shifted, slowly removing his hands from barely under the felines soaked boxers where his fingers had been brushing the soft skin beneath.

He chuckles nervously, "U-uh, we w-wont do it a-again?"

Nicole's ears twitch irritably, "I know you wont. Because Darwin's gong to go to Penny's. Now."

Gumball jumps up, hitting his head against his bunk bed, "Mom! No!" He rubs the sore spot.

"She's already here to talk to you…" Nicole opens the door and Penny walks in, hands folded in front of her politely.

Gumball gasps, turning around so that his back faced the two girls, he struggles to zip up his jeans and buttons them. He looks at Darwin, who was madly chewing his lip, tears rimming his eyes.

The feline licks his lips, turning around while clearing his throat, only to speak hoarsely, "H-hi P-Penny…W-what's up?"

Nicole smirks while leaving the room with a wave, "Have fun boys. And you better say sorry to your sister." She shuts the door.

Penny waves shyly, "Hi Gumball."

Darwin gulps, "D-did you see any o-of t-that?"

She shakes her head, "No." The boys sigh. "But I heard some of it." Then the two groan, causing her to laugh. "You were really getting into it huh guys?"

Gumball shoves his hands in his jeans, growling angrily at the wet material, "Yeah."

"It's…okay." She shrugs, staring at Gumball's chest, noticing the bandages that were soaking and seemed to nearly be falling off.

Darwin growls warningly, "Eyes on the face Penny."

She flushes, "No, it's n-not like that. I w-was looking at his bandages. Not his uh, never mind." She rocks on her heels, chewing her lip.

Gumball smiles nervously, "So…uh?"

"Oh!" She nods at Darwin. "Your mom told me that Darwin needed a place to stay? Yeah, he can stay in our pool."

Darwin sinks under the water, digging his hands into the sand. Gumball sighs, "I know. Hang on a sec." He walks over to his boyfriend. "Darwin? Please… Just until we can get you fixed. I'll stay with you."

The boy pops his head out of the water, but soon launches out, tackling Gumball in a hug. Gumball frowns when Darwin starts crying into his chest. He looks over to Penny and holds a finger up, she nods and backs out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gumball pulls away, looking Darwin in the eyes, brushing his tears away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks softly.

Darwin shakes with another sob, "I'm s-so embarrassed. I d-don't want to sleep s-somewhere else. It'll g-get c-cold."

Gumball sighs, "I'll stay over night with you."

"O-okay, I'll go." Darwin sniffs, wiping his eyes then pressing a kiss to Gumball's lips.

"I love you." The blue eyed boy whispers, lightly touching his neck, where a purple and brown-black bruise rests. "I like these on you. I should add more." Gumball laughs, winking.

Darwin rolls his eyes, "I love you too…and sometimes I'm not even sure why I do."

The two separate, Gumball rummages around, finding boxers, shorts, and a T-Shirt. He motions for Darwin to turn around, which the boy does, covering his eyes with his hands and rolling on his side. Gumball quickly slips off his wet jeans and boxers, replacing them with the clean ones and the shorts, he slips on the orange shirt when done, he grabs a pair of socks and tugs them on, along with his blue converses. Then he picks Darwin up, leaving the room, and heading to Penny's house, with the girl close behind them.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was pretty awkward for me to write...hm...I hope you liked it...? I dunno, sorry, I was bored, and some people wanted some of this so...there you go. Hope You like. Or hate. I don't know...Bleh my mind is lost!**

**~Stormy**


	25. Burning

**Chapter 25: Burning**

_The two separate, Gumball rummages around, finding boxers, shorts, and a T-Shirt. He motions for Darwin to turn around, which the boy does, covering his eyes with his hands and rolling on his side. Gumball quickly slips off his wet jeans and boxers, replacing them with the clean ones and the shorts, he slips on the orange shirt when done, he grabs a pair of socks and tugs them on, along with his blue converses. Then he picks Darwin up, leaving the room, and heading to Penny's house, with the girl close behind them._

* * *

Gumball moves his arms to hover under the water slightly, letting Darwin slip out and into the pool. He goes underwater for a second before reappearing in front of Gumball, a sad smile on his lips. He reaches up and touches the shivering felines cheek. The blue eyed boy's eyelids droop as he presses his face into his hand.

"I-I wish you could join m-me." Darwin whispers.

Penny sighs, returning with her arms full of pillows, blankets, and a popcorn bowl balanced on the top, she pops her head around the side of the looming pile, "Hey guys! I brought some stuff. So we can sleep by the pool with Darwin! Does that…sound good?"

Darwin raises an eyebrow, "We?"

"Yeah!" She grins. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could sleep here too…since this is my house?" She glances at the two.

Gumball shrugs, "Sure."

The younger boy rolls his eyes, doing a back flip into the water; splashing Gumball on purpose. The feline shrieks, running away from the pool and scampering up a tree, that was slightly hanging over the pool itself. Darwin resurfaces, looking around with a confused expression until Penny giggles, pointing at the tree.

Darwin scans it, spotting the shaking Gumball who was latched to the branch above the pool with claws and all, "Oh…my…god!" He cracks up, swimming over to rest under the branch.

The feline snarls, hunching up, "Thanks Darwin."

"You're welcome!" He grins, which soon turns into a frown. "Get out of the tree you weirdo."

Gumball shifts unconsciously, ears flattening as a dark blush covers his face, "I-I can't…"

"Why not?" Penny asks, walking over to the base of the tree.

"I'm stuck." He rolls his eyes, "And _not _moving."

Darwin shrugs, "Okay, you'll just be stuck up there forever!" He laughs, diving under the water.

Gumball flinches, "Stupid…"

Penny snickers, "Come on, let _Darwin_ help you down."

The boy's ears twitch, glancing at the water, "Wh-what? How?"

"You'll see~! Darwin!" The antlered girl laughs, backing up.

"What-eek!" He squeaks as Darwin leaps out of the water -much like dolphins- and tackles Gumball from the tree.

Gumball jumps into panic mode, but that stops when Darwin presses his lips to his, giving him air. The two dive into the water, Gumball curled against Darwin's chest, as they continued to kiss. Gumball pulls away, making sure he had plenty of air before. He looks around with eyes squinted. All he could see was that stupid light teal-blue color pools had. It rather dark actually, considering the stars were out. It began to snow too. Great. He pushes away from Darwin, eyes widening when he didn't swim but rather sank.

"_Gumball, just relax._" Darwin's voice echo's in his head.

he feline relaxes, feeling the water keep him in place as Darwin watched him with concerned green eyes.

"_Now, kick your legs like-_" He glances at his tail. "_Never mind that, just kick like this…_" He uses his arms to show how to move your legs when you swim, smiling.

Gumball bites his lip, moving his legs like Darwin had shown him. He laughs, regretting it as gross tasting water fills his mouth. The scaled boy darts forwards, pressing his lips to the felines, giving him air. Gumball closes his eyes, ears twitching nervously, he wraps his arms around the others neck, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies together. Darwin wraps his hands around Gumball's waist, eyes flickering up to where Penny sat, dangling her bare feet into the cool water. She must've figured that they were okay. Gumball's tongue runs along Darwin's bottom lip. The other boy opens his mouth, just as the felines tongue darts in. The fish runs his tongue over Gumball's teeth, or rather, canines. Sometimes, he wondered if Gumball would ever try to eat him…like _actually_ eat him.

Darwin pulls away, grinning, "_We better go up._"

Gumball nods, letting Darwin swim the two up to the surface. Penny smirks, waving at them casually as Gumball clings to the goldfish. The cat buries his face into Darwin's neck, nipping it slightly.

The smaller boy shivers, nodding at the house, "Do you have any other clothes? He's gonna freeze his butt off if he doesn't get changed."

Penny taps her chin, "I…don't think so. My dad's clothes -but those are _way_ too big for him. Um, no. I don't."

"Oh," He glances at Gumball, who had just started to quietly snore. "He…fell asleep."

Penny giggles, "That's adorable." she grins, "We could get him into a bunch of blankets, but he'd get them wet." She frowns.

Darwin shrugs, "He can just stay in the pool with me. I'll keep him warm I think, and…he's latched to me." He moves so that Penny can see clearly.

In fact, Gumball's head was nestled between Darwin's shoulder and neck, and his arms were now wrapped around his torso. His legs…they were wrapped around Darwin's mid-section. Penny smiles, nodding she stands up and stretches. He hadn't noticed before but, she was wearing pajamas. Her cotton pants were pink with yellow ducks scattered around, and she had a black long sleeved shirt that seemed blank. Darwin swims over to the stairs, where Penny laid out the blankets and pillows, she wiggled in, cocooning herself. She smiles at Darwin, resting her head in her hand.

"I've never seen him so comfortable with someone like this before." Her gaze softens. "Not even me."

Darwin smiles shyly, "Y-yeah, I know. Vise versa for me too,"

Penny raises her eyebrow, "You too really love each other don't you?"

The boy nods, "I do, and I'm nearly positive he does too."

"Yeah, I think so." She sighs, dipping her free hand's pointer finger in the water, swirling it around. "I…I'm sorry about k-killing him." She murmurs, avoiding the fishes gaze.

"I know." He sighs too. "Gumball told me how difficult it was for him to defeat the spirit thing, actually, he didn't really, not alone. We had to help him at Carrie's house. Remember?"

Penny's shock was shown clearly, "W-wow, really?"

He nods, "Yeah, I can't imagine how hard it would have been to fight him, if Gumball couldn't…I wouldn't think you could." He smiles apologetically, "No offence."

"None taken, I know what you mean." She flicks the water. "I would never intentionally hurt him."

"Neither would I." Darwin whispers.

Penny nods, "Yeah. How's he been doing?"

"Good. Pretty much." He shrugs. "Besides the fight from earlier."

Penny cocks her head, "What happened?"

"Eh, some dude tried to beat me up. Gumball came and saved me." He says in a girly voice, fluttering his eyes. "My knight in shining armor saved me!"

She giggles, "Wow."

He grins, "Yup, pretty much that."

Gumball tenses, moaning slightly, ears flattening, catching Darwin's and Penny's attention, "What's wrong?"

Darwin shrugs, "I…don't know. Bad dream maybe?"

She nods but the two scream when Gumball yowls out, leaping off of Darwin, onto the edge of the pool. His legs shake as he pulls himself up, he wobbles to the fence, leaning against it. Howling as pain rocked his body. Darwin's eyes widen along with Penny's, the fish desperately tries to get out of the pool, but fails.

"Go help him!" He shouts, voice quivering with worry.

Penny nods, scrambling out of the blankets and running over to the screaming boy, who was obviously awake. She touches his shoulder, "Gumball-"

The feline snarls, shoving her away. She stumbles back with a cry as Gumball's hand connects with her shoulder, burning her. The feline snarls, clawing the fence with his claws. He yowls as another wave of pain runs throughout his whole being. He falls over, puking out whatever he had ate that day, along with blood. Gumball's back arches with another burst of pain, screeching. The back door slams open to Penny's house, revealing her parents. Soon their scowls turn into worried frowns as they run over to Penny and Gumball.

Penny's father reaches out to the boy, making contact with his quivering shoulder and flipping the feline around. Gumball screams, lashing out at the man, who dodges the hit. Only to receive a kick in the gut.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouts, tears flowing down his face as he watched his boyfriend scream, blood seeping from his hands, and wounds.

The feline screams, trying to stand, only to collapse onto the snow, screaming. Many lights of the nearby houses turn on, and many shouts to shut up were heard and ignored.

Penny's mother reaches out, Penny speaking up quickly, "Mom don't! He's super hot!"

Her mothers hand touches Gumball's cheek, she screeches, yanking her burnt hand back and clutching it to her chest. Snow falls onto Gumball, melting nearly immediately. Gumball shrieks, tears rolling down his cheeks, burning up before dropping onto the ground. Penny's dad bites his lip, making a rash decision; he reaches out to Gumball.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER! About time I write a authors note, jeez. So, my spring break is over *pouty face* but, I get to spend time with my amazing friends (HintBoyfriendHINT) lol. Yup, so I'm spoiling you with a update of five. Freaking. Chapters! And that new story I was telling you about! Turn of Events is it's title...byebye and thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**~Stormy**


	26. Blackout

**Chapter 26: Blackout**

_Her mothers hand touches Gumball's cheek, she screeches, yanking her burnt hand back and clutching it to her chest. Snow falls onto Gumball, melting nearly immediately. Gumball shrieks, tears rolling down his cheeks, burning up before dropping onto the ground. Penny's dad bites his lip, making a rash decision; he reaches out to Gumball._

* * *

Mr. Fitzerland slams his clenched fist down onto Gumball's head. The boy stills, only for a second before falling like a dead animal onto the ground, blood leaking from his head, staining the snow.

"Honey!" The mother scolds, running over to the now silent feline.

Darwin snarls, he had enough. He dives under water, swimming to the other side of the pool, and turns around. He puffs his cheeks out as he swims full speed towards the other end of the pool, and at the last few feet from the edge, he jumps out of the water. Penny yelps, moving out of the way as Darwin slams into the snow only two feet away from Gumball. The boy groans, ignoring the blood that trailed from his nose and into his mouth he uses his arms and pulls himself over to his boyfriend.

"G-Gumball?" He whispers, biting his lip as he touches the boys forehead gently.

Darwin yelps, pulling his hand back from the boys burning forehead. He glances at the bandage that was nearly coming off of his head. Darwin shrugs and rips it off, tossing it aside. He continues to rip the other bandages off of Gumball's body, revealing that his wounds seemed to have enlarged and bleed, a lot more. He sucks in a breath, looking at the others.

"Darwin, what happened to him?" Penny asks shakily, kneeling next to the trembling boy.

"I don't k-know." He turns his head towards her, eyes downcast. "I think he's more hurt than he had put o-on."

She nods, "Probably, he must not have wanted to scare you."

"Well," Darwin growls bitterly. "He sure did just scare me now."

Penny's parents shared a glance, "Should we call Mrs. Watterson?"

"Y-yeah." Darwin nods, petting Gumball's ears gently.

The two nod, before heading into the house. Only a few minutes later does Nicole, Richard, and Anais appear in the yard. They share a collective gasp when they see their son and brother. The three run towards the two boys, eyes wide.

"Darwin, honey, do you know anything about what happened?" Nicole gasps, falling to her knees then leaning back, pulling Gumball's head onto her lap.

The fish shakes his head, "No. All I know is that he was screaming, bleeding, crying…"

"What are you doing out of the water Darwin?" Anais gasped, looking him over.

"I jumped out." He answered angrily, recalling how he had to watch Penny's family try to help and fail, while his boyfriend seemed to be dying.

Anais raises her eyebrow, "How?"

"Speed." He shrugs, "I wanted to try and help Gumball."

"Yeah," Penny pokes in. "He nearly squished me." She laughs.

Darwin rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I suppose."

Anais sighs, "Man, why does he constantly get hurt?" She rubs her forehead, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

The two shrug, Darwin turns back to Gumball and Nicole, "We think that he tried to keep me safe from telling me." He glanced at Penny.

"Mhm, I think he was scared of what Darwin's reaction would be, and he didn't want to tell him. Trying to keep him safe." Penny bites her lip, "Jeez dad…you hit him hard."

The big man pinches the bridge of his nose, "I know,"

Richard's suddenly right in front of him, "You hit my son?"

The man sighs, "Y-yes, I had too, or who knows what could've happened."

Richard glares at him, "How'd you hit him?"

"Slammed my fist into his head." He shakes his head, "That sounded bad. I only did it hard enough to knock him out."

Gumball groans, then his eyes fly open and he wobbly stands up, running away from the group, doubling over and puking. Again. If not for the blood spilling onto the snow, he was dry heaving. And it hurt his stomach, not just the normal ache, the burning ache was returning. He glances behind him, seeing everyone's eyes on him he licks his lips nervously, then scrunches his nose up in disgust and spits on the ground. The pinch alerts him on his neck only a second later. His eyes widen, he straightens up, and bolts. Nicole screams at him to come back, but he leaps the fence, falling lopsidedly onto the ground, tumbling and falling on his face. He gasps, the pain pinching harder. Darwin shouts for him, but he has to get away from them. Gumball swallows down the pain and runs towards the yards back gate, opening it and bolting down the street. In soaking clothes. From water and blood.

Gumball takes a turn into an alleyway before falling over. He whimpers, shoving his arm as a last thought into his mouth before he begins to scream. Though it's muffled, a certain ghost hears it and ventures into the dark alley. Carrie's eyebrows shoot up when she see's Gumball biting down _hard_ onto his arm, drawing blood. A bit of it. She floats over to him, examining him, only to see he was in a ton of pain. She chews her cheek, backing into the wall behind her. She would wait for him. Gumball's ears hummed as his screams echoed inside his head. He bites harder onto his arm, whimpering as blood fills his mouth. At least he wasn't too loud.

Only a half-hour later, does the torture stop. He slumps onto the ground, head pounding, both arms bleeding, the one Universe had bit, and the one he just did, and his torso was covered in shiny red blood. He moans, trying to summon the strength to move, but fails miserably. He only manages to move his head, so his cheek was pressed against the cool -littered- dirt. Gumball's tail sways, someone was behind him. He snarls but that quickly turns into a whimper as he tries to spin around to see whoever was there, so his face meets the earth again.

"Gumball, it's just me." Carrie says slowly, floating around him, eyes widening and heart dropping when she saw all the blood.

"C-Carrie?" He coughs, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" She asks.

Gumball shakes his head violently, wincing, "N-nothing."

She growls, "Sure. Where's Darwin?"

"At Penny's." He moans, finally rolling over. "Safe."

"Oh," Carrie taps her waist, looking around. "Why aren't you there too?"

He laughs dryly, "I ran. I didn't want them to see…this again."

"Hm, their probably looking for you. I can take you back-" She rolls her shoulders.

"-No…" He sighed, eyes dropping. "I…I couldn't ask you for that."

She laughs, scooping him into her arms, "You never asked, I stated it."

He moans, "C-Carrie…I'm gonna…pass…_out_…" The rest of his sentence drones off as his head rolls back, arms hanging bellow him.

She sighs, that must've taken a lot of energy out of him. Carrie floats down to where she remembered Penny's house being. A hour or less later, she knocks on the door. Penny opens up, gaping at Gumball, who was out cold.

"Oh my god. Is he okay? Where'd you find him?" She reaches out but thinks about it, taking her hand back, she turns her head back, "Carrie's here! With Gumball!"

A bunch of thudding and then Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Penny's parents are suddenly behind her. She faintly hears Darwin in the back yard, cursing about legs or something.

She shrugs, "Here's your son Mrs. Watterson." The ghost hands him over, letting Nicole carry him.

Nicole smiles sadly, "Where'd you find him-ouch!" She tries to hold Gumball to where he wasn't burning her, to no avail, Carrie take him back, incapable of feeling pain.

"In an alley way." She shrugs, thinking about how Gumball had deliberately ran away so they wouldn't have to see that. She figured he wouldn't appreciate her telling them what he went through, and how he had ran to hide from them. "He was out cold."

"Oh my goodness. Why did he run away?" Nicole whispers, placing a hand over her mouth. "Bring him in here, set him on the couch."

Carrie floats into the house, spotting the couch she sets the boy down. Gumball's head turns sideways and his body is completely limp, if they didn't know any better, she would have assumed he was dead. The back door opens, Darwin lying on the ground, panting.

"You…" He looks up, seeing Carrie he flushes. "…Guys gotta stop leaving me out there!" He growls, his green eyes leave the ghost and see Gumball on the couch.

He gasps, flipping his tail in front of him, doing what he used to always do when he was younger, he rolls forwards, a lot like a somersault. Only, he keeps rolling until he runs into the couch, he unravels, grasping his head, his nose and eyes scrunched up in pain.

"That hurts my head." He groans, opening his eyes, he smiles shyly at Carrie, "Hi."

She blinks, "Why are you a…mermaid?" She asks, giggling.

The boy frowns, "Mer_man_. Universe." He answers simply, pulling himself onto the side of the couch, trying to pull himself over the arm. He yelps as his hind end flops forwards, making him tip backwards on the couch, but was stopped from landing on Gumball by Carrie.

The girl raises her eyebrows, moving and picks Darwin up easily, and sets him besides Gumball, who was still unmoving. The humor in the fishes eyes dull when he feels Gumball's skin, flinching at the heat. The feline whimpers, curling up, his back pressed against Darwin's chest. The propped up boy blushes, looking the -now- slightly snoring boy over. He was _covered_ in blood, his own blood too. Gumball cries out, claws digging into the couch cushions.

"I…don't know what happened to h-him. I f-feel horrible, Carrie." Darwin whimpers.

Carrie sighs, sitting at Gumball's feet, but straightens up when Nicole and the others enter the room, coming over to the room, the tear stained felines mother kneels next to him with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Gumball," She whispers. "I've got food for you, wake up…" Nicole places the bowl close to his nose.

Penny gulps, "Is he going to be…okay?"

"I don't know." Nicole murmurs.

Gumball's ears twitch; everyone freezes. The feline is poked in the cheek by Penny's little sister who must've woken up during all the commotion. Gumball's eyes flutter open, and he yawns, arching his back. Darwin squeaks biting his in order to stay quiet, in case the boy was still asleep. Which, he wasn't. The feline glances around tiredly, rubbing his eyes. But, the moment only lasts for a second, before he passes out again, just turning around and curling into a ball, his face pressed against the Darwin's chest. The whole room sighs, everyone was worried for him, and they wanted him to be awake so they could see if he was okay.

* * *

**So yeah, does anyone really read my author notes? Sorry, I nearly finished the 27th chapter...but unfortunately I have to rewrite it, because it's face paced and just overall, STUPID.**

**Jj: I love your reviews for this story, and my other one! Because of your review on my Turn of Events story...I am going to try and write the second chapter tonight! At least a little. Do you have a account...so we can private message and all that? Because you're one of my favorite reviewers, you are truly one of the nicest of them all, and I'd really like to get to know you, or, at least talk to you! -Sounded creepy huh o_0 **

**Other Reviewers: THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOUR MY PRIDE AND JOY AND HOPE AND STRENGTH! YOU HELP ME CARRY ON! Thank you soooo much for all the sweet comments, and the help. It's funny really, going back and reading the first chapter and then skipping forwards and reading one of the most recent, you can see how much I've improved And hooooooow did I do that? Because you guys -or gals if you prefer- helped me get better! Thanks so much!**

**~Thanks a ton guys! Stormy**


	27. Painful

**Chapter 27: Painful**

_Gumball's ears twitch; everyone freezes. The feline is poked in the cheek by Penny's little sister who must've woken up during all the commotion. Gumball's eyes flutter open, and he yawns, arching his back. Darwin squeaks biting his in order to stay quiet, in case the boy was still asleep. Which, he wasn't. The feline glances around tiredly, rubbing his eyes. But, the moment only lasts for a second, before he passes out again, just turning around and curling into a ball, his face pressed against the Darwin's chest. The whole room sighs, everyone was worried for him, and they wanted him to be awake so they could see if he was okay._

* * *

The two family's decide that they wouldn't try to wake Gumball up, all agreeing that he needed his sleep. Darwin had to go back outside unfortunately; he couldn't stay out of the water for that long. But the good news was that he could kinda-sorta breathe the air now. Well, what that means is that he could be out of the water and not suffocate. Also, he had people to talk to, in a way. Penny and Carrie watched as Darwin angrily did flips out of the water, spraying the two girls with water every now and then. The ghost and peanut both agreed he was a lot like a dolphin when he did the stunts.

He jumps out of the water, doing a quick flip before spin-diving into the water smoothly. He wanted to be able to cuddle with Gumball, and make sure that the feline was okay. And to be there when he woke up, most importantly. Darwin sighs, spinning around under the water and leaping out again. This time he spins through the air _while_ doing a barrel roll, before hitting the water. By this time it was about one or three in the morning. No one was able to go to sleep after the incident with Gumball.

Penny claps quietly but enthusiastically, "Wow Darwin, you are great! You've _got_ to teach me some moves! Ooooh can you do that when you have…legs?" She grins, dipping her feet into the water.

Darwin reappears in front of her, wiping his soaked hair out of his eyes and to the side like it normally is, "Uhm…Yeah, I can do them. Just not as…_smoothly_." He snickers.

"Why's that?" Carrie asks, floating over to Penny, dipping her…ghostly tail into the water, as if it were feet instead. Actually, the closest to feet she had.

The fish gestures to his scaled half; "These scales; they help me glide through the water better…and I don't have scales when I'm human…" He shrugs, the gills on his sides catches the antlered girls attention.

"Why do you have orange stripes on your side?" Penny asks, poking at them.

He glowers backing away, "Uh, they're _gills_. You know how fish have them? They're like that, they uhm, help me breathe under water."

"Oh." She grins. "Well, they looked like stripes, sorry. Also, why are they on your side and not you neck or something?" The brunette asks curiously.

Carrie rolls her eyes, "Because, if you look at a fish their gills are on their sides, not their necks." She taps her chin. "They actually don't have necks."

Darwin nods, "Y-yeah." He slightly touches the gills, biting his lip.

Penny raises an eyebrow, "What happens when you touch them?"

He flushes, "U-uh, n-nothing." Darwin rubs his arm, pointing at the house. "You should go get some bathing suits on so we can all swim-Gumball!" He grins, diving under water, then quickly coming out to face Gumball who held his head, wobbling. "Be careful."

The feline's eyes flicker down towards Darwin, smiling, "H-hey."

"Hi, wait, when did you wake up? And where are your clothes?" He furrows his eyebrows when he saw Gumball was only wearing boxers, fresh bandages covering his wounds; stomach, back, both forearms, and head.

Gumball shakes his slightly damp hair around, watching the strands move with a bored expression, "A minute ago. And…I think mom or someone gave me a bath…" He shrugs, whining slightly.

Darwin cocks his head, "Oh. Gumball-" He freezes as Gumball stumbles over, kneeling down and leaning over the water, pressing his lips to Darwin's.

The boy flushes, pulling away gently, "B-be careful G-Gumball."

Gumball giggles, reaching out to Darwin, tail whipping back and forth behind him. "I will."

"Hey Gumball, how are you?" Carrie asks softly, floating over to him.

He smirks, arms still outstretched to Darwin, "Good." He purrs, blinking tiredly, rocking a little.

Penny walks up besides Carrie, "Hi," She glances at Gumball's outstretched arms and at Darwin who wore a confused look, "I think he wants you to carry him…"

The feline nods, sticking his bottom lip and his pupils enlarging by a ton, a lot like how Puss in Boots did in Shrek. "Please?"

Darwin nods, slipping his arms around Gumball and lifting him off the edge, causing the feline to giggle. The boy wraps his legs around the fish's torso, and hugs him, tail flicking under the water. Darwin smiles, pulling away from the edge of the pull, then looking at the girls.

"Go get changed now, so we can _swim_!" He grins, pressing a kiss to Gumball's forehead.

Gumball smiles too, "Yeah…not me." He violently shakes his head. "No."

"Okay, we'll be back in a flash." Carrie grins, disappearing then reappearing in a black bikini. "See? Well…at least I will." She glances at Penny who flushed and ran into the house.

Darwin spins around in the water, trying his best to keep Gumball out of the water. So much for his tail. Gumball smiles, resting his head on Darwin's shoulder, ears brushing the boys freckled cheek.

The feline snickers, catching Darwin's attention, "What?"

"You still need to get those glasses. What's the date?" He purrs, tapping his finger on the goldfish's chest.

"Um," Darwin blushes, "The 15th…" He shakes his head. "I mean the 16th, it's the morning right now."

Gumball nods, closing his eyes, a soft, gentle, purring vibrating through him. He sighs, falling into sleep. Darwin smiles softly, glancing up to see Penny walk shyly from the house. She was wearing a bright red bikini. Penny flushes, diving into the water quickly, before anyone could get a really good look at her. She emerges at Darwin's side, grinning.

"How's he?" Penny whispers, touching Gumball's cheek affectionately.

Darwin sighs, "I think he's good. He was tired, you could see it. And he…fell asleep not even five minutes ago."

Carrie slips into the water, making her way over to the three, "Yeah. Wait…is he purring?" She giggles, leaning over him to listen. "Yup. That's sweet."

Gumball's ear twitches, tickling Darwin's cheek, "Hehe." He giggles, swimming over to the edge of the pool while looking back at Carrie, "Hey, can you -help me?" He grunts, lifting the sleeping feline over the pool side.

The ghost nods and floats out of the water, taking Gumball away from Darwin, setting him in the bunch of blankets penny had been lying in, and scoots it away from the water. She dives back into the water, spiting the gross liquid out when next to the fish.

"Ready to swim?" Penny asks gleefully, spinning in the water. "And teach me some moves?"

Darwin sighs, relaxing with his back pressed against the wall, "Sure. After we swim around a bit." He laughs, diving under the water, splashing the girls with his tail.

Soon all three of them are swimming around, spinning through the air or under the water. Either way, they were having fun. By the time the sun was setting in the fog over the mountains in the distance, away from Elmore, Darwin had taught Penny his moves the best he could. Carrie even tagged along a few times. Gumball hadn't awoken yet, but he did burry underneath the blankets completely. At ten o-clock in the afternoon, Galaxy had arrived.

The she wolf approaches the three cautiously, "How's Gumball doing?" She asks softly.

Carrie smiles, waving at her friend, and Darwin answers, glancing at the pile of blankets that the feline was under, surely asleep, "He's alright I think."

Galaxy nods, "Thank goodness! May I…join you with your swimming?" She smiles softly, brushing invisible dust that wasn't there off of her blue dress.

"Sure, why not?" Darwin shrugs, diving under the water, resurfacing again.

She smiles, "Thanks Darwin," The grey wolf snaps her fingers and soon she's wearing a light blue bikini. "This good?"

The boy nods, "Yeah. Now get in!" He laughs.

Galaxy jumps into the water gracefully, coming up next to Darwin with a giggle, "I haven't been swimming for a long time." She touches the water with a finger, sending ripples around.

"Oh, well…that's great mo-_Galaxy_!" He laughs nervously, glancing down at his tail fin.

"It is! I can't believe I'm in the water again!" She squeals, diving below the surface.

Darwin laughs, diving under after her, with Penny and Carrie behind him. Gumball opens his eyes tiredly, looking around, only to begin to panic seeing darkness. He sighed when realization dawned on him, calming his nerves. He was just underneath a bunch of blankets that seemed to latch to his skin. The feline untangles himself off, filled with curiosity when he hears splashing and laughing outside of his "cocoon". Blue eyes search the clearing, only for him to screech when he is drenched with cool water.

Silence.

Gumball growls, that quickly turning into a sigh. He opens his eyes after dragging a hand across his face, doing a lousy job of removing the water as best as he could. Darwin, Carrie, Penny, and Galaxy stare at the cat with stunned expressions. The one closest to the boy was Darwin, who was biting his lip.

"You…splashed me?" Gumball asked, hurt in his voice as tears made their way down his cheeks.

Darwin shakes his head quickly, "No! Well, yes, but…not on purpose!"

The boy whimpers, grabbing his tail and ringing the water out by the pool, "U-uh…" He shakes his head, much like a wet animal does when wet.

"I'm…I'm sorry Gumball, really, I-I didn't mean t-to. I s-swear." Darwin stuttered, moving closer to the feline, who's eyes widen, as a low whimper escapes his parted lips.

"O-oh n-no…" Gumball whispers, crawling out of the blankets and alongside the pool, his legs too weak to stand on.

Darwin swims by his side, "What's wrong?"

The feline wavers, "N-nothing."

The orange haired boy purses his lips, "Lair… Wait, where are you going?"

"I d-don't k-knooow." Gumball shrieks, slipping and falling into the water.

Darwin catches him just barely, shocked, and confused. Galaxy swims over, looking the feline up and down. Penny and Carrie approach the three cautiously. The wolf gasps, biting her lip.

"Darwin, wh-what happened to h-him?" She asks; her voice quivering as fear overtakes her being.

"I don't know-" Darwin's cut off by Gumball's screaming, catching him off guard.

Gumball quiets for a second, breathing raspily, "D-Darwin….agh….s-stop the p-pain…p-please…" His next words -if there were any that is- are cut off by another bloody scream.

Green eyes water, watching with renewed horror as his boyfriends blood stains the water around him, "I-I don't…G-Galaxy?!"

The wolf licks her lips, crawling out of the water she looks around, hating what she was going to do; she had no choice. Galaxy bolts over to a branch, picking it up before jogging back to the wailing feline. She kneels on the side of the pull, motioning for Darwin to move out of the way. She whispers sorry as she raises the stick over her head.

Gumball's wails stop, he stares at Galaxy with wide blue eyes, "Wh-what are y-you doing?"

"I-I…" Galaxy touches a finger against Gumball's chest, sucking in a breath at the pain that coursed through her arm and to her abdomen; she was feeling Gumball's pain…well, the "summary" of it. "S-sorry."

She squeezes her eyes shut and brings the stick down, slamming it against the felines head harshly, enough force to knock him out. Darwin and the two girls freeze, the boy because of how Gumball had just went completely limp in his arms; ears touching the water. Darwin looks the boy in his arms over, chewing on his cheek…the blue haired boy was drenched in blood. Again. It even leaked out of his mouth and down his cheek.

Galaxy whimpers, "S-sorry…I-I h-had to." She gets out before breaking into sobs.

Penny pulls herself out of the water, kneeling next to the sobbing wolf, "That…w-was intense?" the peanut related girl offers a smile, getting none in return.

"Wow, okay, Galaxy; knowing you…you wouldn't have done that without a reason. Tell us. Now." Carrie says calmly, sitting on the side of the pool, legs in the water. "Tell _Darwin_."

The guardian of life looks up, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, soft blue eyes meeting scared green ones, "It's a _**lot**_ worse than he-he's pulling off."

Darwin pulls the feline closer, "What's wrong with him?"

"First," Galaxy puts a finger up. "What happened?"

"Universe beat him up." Darwin murmurs.

Her grey ears drop, "O-oh my, okay, he's poisoned."

Darwin nearly drops Gumball's unconscious body when he hears that, "What?"

"You herd me. He's poisoned. It's spreading throughout his body. My brother's magic has gotten more powerful then I remember; the last person he did this to, they could get healed by me." The wolf wipes her black eyebrows with a frown.

Carrie's frown darkens, "Aw no, y-you mean-?"

Galaxy nods, "I can't heal him. Yes. The poison is eating away at his body, if we can't heal him-"

"-Do something!" Darwin wails, eyes glued to Gumball's skin, which was sickly pale. Like when he had died.

"But doesn't he have more than one life?" Penny asks nervously.

"Yes." Galaxy nods. "But it's like dodging death; if done so many times…you will be fated a terrible death and torture in the worse parts of hell that Universe picks for you."

Carrie sighs, "Not a pretty place mind you. Okay, now uh, let's move to my house-wait, Galaxy, can you fix Darwin? So he has legs?"

The female wolfs eyes land on her "son" once again, thinking, "For a temporary time."

Darwin nods, "Okay."

Galaxy opens her hand, allowing the palm to face Darwin so a light blue orb forms and bolts from her pale palm, through the water, and hitting Darwin's tail. Seconds later, he looks down and is thrilled to have his legs back…one problem…he was now naked. He thanked god he was holding Gumball in front of him.

He blushes, moving so that Gumball was covering him more, "U-uh G-Galaxy c-can you p-p-poof me up s-some p-p-p-pants or cl-clothes pl-please?"

Carrie and Penny's eyes widen, before they both cover their eyes with their hands, causing Galaxy to laugh, "Y-yeah, th-there you go. Now Carrie, can we leave?" She looks at the ghost, after magically moving the two boys out of the water, both dry and wearing fresh clothes from her imagination.

"Yeah." Carrie nods, grabbing Galaxy's and Gumball's limp hand in her own, making sure everyone was holding hands, before whispering the spell that would teleport her to her home.

* * *

**...Man...I like hurting Gumball. A lot. Huh, drama bomb! Or something like that...I dunno. But I am so excited today! Wanna know why...? I GET TO SEE THE CROODS! YAY IN THE THEATERS BABEH! Okay, spaz attack over, please tell me your thoughts my lovelies! Oh...wait...Haha :)**


	28. Truth

**Chapter 28: Truth**

"_Yeah." Carrie nods, grabbing Galaxy's and Gumball's limp hand in her own, making sure everyone was holding hands, before whispering the spell that would teleport her to her home._

* * *

The dark mansion loomed over the teenagers and guardian, thunder cracking in the distance behind it -even though it was clearly a sunny day anywhere but the house. Carrie sighs, leading the group to the front door, making sure that Darwin had a hold of Gumball. Galaxy and Penny helped her pry the doors open; the ghost had issues with opening them by herself because of two reasons, one being they were heavy, and two she was used to floating right through them.

"This way; up to my room." Carrie says softly.

Darwin grunts, the weight of Gumball weighing him down, so all the girls ran ahead of him. Gumball's tail brushed the creaky stair case, catching a layer of dust with the touch. Once everyone shuffles into the ghost's room, they set Gumball on Carrie's bed. After a few seconds, all eyes turn to Galaxy.

She sighs, eyes tearing up, "I assume…you're going to ask what we do?"

Darwin nods, "Yeah, you're able to heal him right? You did before…I watched you."

"U-um, I can t-try." Galaxy bites her lip, wiping her eyes. What had her brother _done_?

Galaxy presses her hand on Gumball's left arm (near the wound) and sucks in a breath, swallowing the hiss that tried to slip out of her mouth. It _hurt_, and she didn't want the other's to know how badly it did, afraid she'd worry them more or scare them. She focuses her powers onto the quivering feline, draining her healing ability into him -until she was pulled back. She gasped, eyes wide and staring at bright red-brown ones, ones who's were filled with terror.

"U-Universe?" She stuttered, looking away from her brothers face and back to Gumball. She was utterly shocked he was here, why was he here? And most of all…why was he scared? Universe was never scared; and that scared her.

He bites his lip, ears drooping, "D-don't heal him."

Her ears pin back, suddenly angry with her brother, "Why not? I can do it." She whispers.

"No." Universe shakes his head. "You can't…"

"Please, tell me why or I will." Galaxy murmurs.

"Mom and dad. They said you can't. If you try to heal him…it'll tilt the balance of life and death, of magic; supernatural abilities. If you heal him -and succeed- he'll get supernatural abilities, like healing. Maybe even flying." Universe whispers, closing his eyes.

Galaxy's ears droop as well, tears flowing down her cheeks, "B-but Uni, if I d-don't…he'll d-die. Forever."

Darwin's eyes widen, "W-what? Forever? Y-you mean like…n-no regenerating…coming back to life?" His own tears slide down his cheeks. "No…no…I c-can't loose him a-again. You have to do something. Anything. _Please_."

Universe sighs shakily, a tear trailing down his cheek, "Sh-she can't."

His sister's eyes widen, "Why are you c-crying? You've _never_ cried."

"Because…that's not the only loss in this." He whispers, eyes meeting his twin's.

Carrie decides, "What does that mean? What else will be lost besides Gumball's life, or his earning of power?"

Universe's tail swishes behind him nervously, "If Galaxy heals him, it'll give him powers -which he would take from Galaxy, meaning healing, life guardian duty, magic, and immortality. And she will die. Immediately."

A collective gasp is herd, from nearly everyone in the room. Darwin shakes his head sadly, "So it's a win-lose deal? If Gumball lives; Galaxy dies. If Galaxy lives; Gumball dies? T-that's not _fair_! There's g-got to be a l-loop h-hole!" He clutches onto the sleeping feline as tears drip down his cheeks. "I love you, G-Gumball…" He cries, combing his fingers through the blue trends of the boys hair.

Penny closes her eyes, "Can someone take one of their deaths?" She asks.

Universe shakes his head, "N-no. Not at all. Galaxy, mom and dad are going to be here in just a few-" The house shakes.

A bright green portal opens; blinding everyone in the room. As soon as the light dies down…two figures are seen, a tall man and woman. The man had tan skin, black hair that twined around his face like vines; twisting in a bitter way, his eyes were the darkest shades if green ever seen on a human -or something in the shape of a man, and he didn't wear clothes…nope, his body turned into shadows from just under the collarbone. He had pitch black ears that twisted like horns, and an actual pair of horns that resembled those of a bulls stood in between them. He was cruel and it was noticeable enough to make you cower.

The woman was beautiful, pale skin blending perfectly with her hair; which was many shades of blues and teal, her hair was like waves taken from the ocean, flowing down her back and touching the floorboards delicately. Her eyes were the lightest shade of purple; even brighter than that of the rainbow. Her snowy white ears poked out of her hair that resembled water, and her perfectly shaped wolf tail waved in a relaxed way behind her. She wore a dark blue skirt that was just like her hair -always moving and touched the floor, water spraying up into the air before disappearing; like the end of a waterfall. Her top only covered her breasts, showing her perfect stomach, and on her arms were golden and silver bracelets.

Universe and Galaxy gasp, struggling to move a distance away from each other to bow swiftly, the life guardian lifting up her dress much like a princess, and the two said in union, "Greetings mother, father."

Penny shares a glance with Carrie, and mouthed her question: _do we bow?_ Carrie nodded, bowing over much like Galaxy, with the antlered girl mimicking the gesture, shooting a look at Darwin. The boy struggled to move off of the bed to bow as well. The two newcomers looked at the five of them with smiles.

"You may stand, son, daughter, mortals." The man spoke, his voice echoing around the room, as if the shadows were speaking instead of him.

They stood.

"U-um guy's this is-" Galaxy starts nervously, flinching when her father speaks again.

"I am Obsidian, the ruler of earth and the underworld. Mortals, I am the unholy ruler of hell itself, I keep the land afloat, and you, will fulfill my every desire and command." He snarls, lip twitching.

The woman roles her eyes with a playful smile, "And I am Poseidea, the goddess of the ocean, of all waters, all liquids. I rule the fish-" Her eyes land on Darwin, smile widening, "-I remember you, Darwin?"

Darwin blinks, "…Maybe?"

She nods, "I raised you for a while; as well as I decided your fate, Darwin." She waves her fingers in the air quickly, flicking her wrist towards Darwin.

The boy stumbles slightly when he catches what the goddess had thrown to him, it was a little girl. This little child was a mermaid of course, and a magical bubble was floating around her head so she could breathe. Her waist down was a tail, much like his own, only this girls was a dark blue, yellow, and white stripes…like an angel fish. She has hair that was a dark blue like her tail, with a few highlights of the yellow. Darwin blinks, staring at her.

"W-what's…um…Why did…" He swallows hard.

The woman snickers, "Never mind her, she's just a mirage of one of your sister's when she was an infant -Pacifica. I assume you'll like this boy better." And suddenly the baby turns into water, flowing out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Wha-" He freezes when a _new_ child is in his arms.

A boy. Darwin's eyes widen at the child, his heart beat quickening. The boy was _adorable_. He had blue ears of a cat, tiny little triangles that were just barely poking out of his soft blue hair, which at the tips turned orange, and a blanket of freckles covered his nose and cheeks, but they were extremely light. Darwin saw no swishing cat's tail like he'd assume, so he turned around to look at the baby's backside, sucking in a sharp breath. He didn't have a cat tail, nor a blue tail at that, he had a orange fish tail, like his own. The last thing that caught Darwin's attention were the boys open eyes…they were two different colors; the left being a grassy green and the right being a icy blue.

"Oh my gosh…" Darwin whispers, "W-who's he?"

The woman smiles, "Name him."

Darwin raises an eyebrow, looking around the room with watery eyes, "Uh…"

"Alright, enough of this. We have real business here to discuss." The man growls, causing the baby to begin to cry.

His wife growls at him, "Obsidian, behave. Darwin, I have healed you, that's a start."

The said boy turns his attention back onto Poseidea, "Healed? You mean…I'm not a mermaid-_man_ anymore? Oh…thanks…but… Why'd you heal me!? Heal _Gumball_!"

"Do not use that kind of language with my wife, boy!" Her husband warns.

The white wolf puts a hand up while shaking her head, "No, he may speak his heart. I understand him, he loves this boy." She points at the child in his hands, "And that is their son."

Darwin nearly drops the baby when he heard that. "_What_? W-We c-can't h-h-have a ch…child!"

She nods, "You can. You do. That's him. There's a girl too…his twin."

Gumball moans behind Darwin, "W-what's going _on_?"

The fish squeaks, turning around while hiding the baby as best as he could, "N-nothing Gumball, you can go back to bed n-now!" He laughs nervously.

Gumball focuses his eyes on Darwin, "O…okay. Night Dar-_win_…owww." He whimpers, passing out again.

An idea pops into his head, "_Wait a second_." He whips around, staring at the woman with the baby tucked against his chest, "You s-said that this is our future child. _Future_. That can't happen unless Gumball lives or we have sex soon. He lives. Doesn't he?"

Galaxy and Universe turn towards their parents, "That's true, mother, father, and they won't be having any intercourse soon correct?" Galaxy asks softly.

"Correct." Her mother nods.

Darwin laughs, "_Yes_! Oh, thank you!"

"Do not thank me, thank dear Galaxy here."

Galaxy turns towards her mother, "W-what do you mean, mother?" She asks, as soon as the baby turns into water in Darwin's hands and slips through his fingers…as if he was never there.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I hadn't really have time as of lately, and I was too lazy. I couldn't get internet on MY computer though, so, yeah, I had to use my grandmas while she was gone :3 Enjoy!**


	29. Possession

**Chapter 29: Possession**

"_Correct." Her mother nods._

_Darwin laughs, "Yes! Oh, thank you!"_

"_Do not thank me, thank dear Galaxy here." _

_Galaxy turns towards her mother, "W-what do you mean, mother?" She asks, as soon as the baby turns into water in Darwin's hands and slips through his fingers…as if he was never there._

* * *

She smiles softly, "Your father and I decided that we can…_I_ can lend you some extra power to heal him; so you will stay immortal and powerful, but the boy will have to wait until he develops these elements."

Universe sputters, "_What_? Mother, are you serious? You told me that…that it was against majesty Skai's rules to give a mere mortal powers…"

His father grunts, "We have confronted the sky goddess, she will let this one time slip."

Darwin nods enthusiastically, "O-okay! Is that all?"

The two wolfs shake their heads with frowns. Darwin chews on his cheek, awaiting for the bad news. He looks down at the baby, sitting on the bed, feeling Gumball curl against him. This boy was _theirs_, meaning they had a future good enough to have a baby, two, babies. Twins. He wondered how the two would have a _baby_ because they are both _boys_.

"No." Obsidian's voice booms.

Darwin looks up at them, "Then…what else is there?"

"He has to wait to be healed." The goddess speaks softly.

"H-how long…?" He asks.

Universe points at Gumball, "Until he's about to die. The _day_ before he does die."

Penny gasps, looking over at Carrie, "What?" She whispers, then turns to the goddess, "You mean…that he has to suffer for what…how long until he nearly dies?"

"A month." Universe replies.

Darwin's jaw drops, "A-a m-month? T-that's horrible! Will h-he s-suffer? Pain?"

Poseidea glances at her husband, before grimacing and looking back at Darwin, who was trembling, "Yes. He will suffer."

Darwin's stomach twists at the thought of how much pain Gumball would have to go through until he could be healed, "O-oh…we c-can't heal him a-any sooner t-though?"

"No." Obsidian shakes his head, ears twitching. "You will wait for my daughter to heal your…boyfriend."

"O-okay. Is there anything he shouldn't or should specifically eat? Should he go t-to school? At least tell me this." Darwin whispers, looking pleadingly at the white wolf.

She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Um…Keep him on a healthy diet, meat -a lot of that, and some greens, he should be fine. Any sugar, at all, and that will quicken the pace of his death, it'll make it more painful and it'll eat away at his insides." The goddess nods. "That's all for the food. Keep him home, in silence. Not much noise, it'll hurt him more."

Darwin nods, "Alright, thank you."

Poseidea smiles brightly, "Any time. Now, I'm afraid we need to be heading home…We shall see you later; for the healing."

Galaxy and Universe wave softly, "Bye," They reply in union.

And as soon as the parents came, were they gone. In a flash. Universe and Galaxy wave at them, "poofing" away as well…to who knows where. Darwin turns to Gumball, lip quivering. He opens his mouth to say something to the girls, only to have a sob interrupt. His knees shake, as he collapses against the bed, pulling Gumball's limp body closer to him, letting his tears soak the shirt he had been given by the life guardian. A cool hand sets on his back, rubbing soft circles around, massaging the muscles.

"W-why is it a-always _h-him_ and not _m-me_? Now he's g-gonna have to suffer…for a-a m-month. A whole m-month! H-how is t-that fair?!" He sobs, fisting the purple clothing in his hands.

Carrie sighs, "I agree. But we can't change that, not unless you want to kill him. Now, I think Nicole may be wondering where he is? You should call her, and maybe…explain things."

"And Poseidea said he would need quiet? Maybe set up something so that Nicole, Richard, and Anais will leave. Knowing them, keeping quiet is nearly impossible." Penny adds with a playful nudge against his shoulder.

He nods, "Y-yeah, okay."

Gumball shifts, so his head rests in Darwin's lap, hands balled up under his chin. The fish smiles softly, adoring the feline. Fresh swell in his green eyes, threatening to fall. He stubbornly wipes them away with the back if his hand. He bows his head over, whispering sorry to Gumball, so only he could hear it.

Carrie sighs, "We'll tell them, and we have to explain everything, okay Darwin?

He nods, "Thank you, and t-that's fine."

Penny grins, "No problem. I'd get him home, well, I think Carrie can teleport you guys home?"

"Not now, if that's okay, can we wait until he wakes up?" Darwin looks at the ghost with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I don't care. I have no parents, so you guys can come over whenever the hell you feel like." The pale girl replies, offering a smile.

Penny sighs, chocolate brown eyes dropping to the floor, "I-I'm gonna go home. I'll explain things to Nicole and Richard."

"Oooh, maybe you can stay the night here? It's quiet and you'll have company, besides Gumball." Carrie suggests, floating over to the boys, tugging at her black v-neck nervously.

"That sounds good." Darwin taps Gumball's cheek softly, in a lame attempt to wake him up. "Wake up…"

Gumball mewls, opening his eyes, nuzzling into Darwin, "What's…happening?"

"Hi Gumball, um, we're going to stay the night at Carrie's tonight." He replies with a smile, switching topics. "Are you hungry? I can make you something-"

"Shush, Darwin, I can cook for myself." The feline rolls his eyes, rolling over and off the bed, landing on his hands and knees.

The orange haired teen twists the hem of his shirt, "I know it's just, um, you're sick."

He cocks his head, in a crouch on the ground, "What do you mean?"

Darwin laughs nervously, "It's n-not a big deal. Now listen, you're sick, and I'll be taking care of you."

"But-"

"Bap-bap-bap! No, complaints." Darwin says in a rock hard tone, narrowing his eyes at the feline.

Penny clears her throat, "Well, I'll be leaving now. Bye guys."

Gumball's eyes widen and he falls backwards, landing on his bottom, "Oh, h-hi Penny, you kinda scared me."

Carrie snickers, "I'll go home with you -so we can talk to someone."

"Mhm, alright." Penny nods, walking past Gumball and patting his head affectionately, "Bye Gumball, bye Darwin." She waves at the two, leaving the ghost girls room with a wave.

"Bye." Darwin and Gumball reply in sync.

Gumball glares at the ceiling, awaiting his loves arrival with his lunch. His stomach lurched at the thought of food, making him groan. Darwin's head pops around the corner, hearing the sound of distress. He raises an eyebrow, silently asking Gumball what was wrong, only getting a angry flick from the feline's hand to go away. He rolls his eyes, disappearing behind the corner again. Gumball had to sit on the living room couch, wrapped up in two or three blankets, no television on, no noise accept for the sounds of Darwin's cooking, and the smell.

Carrie floats into the room, fazing through the wall with an yawn, glancing at Gumball before slapping a hand over her mouth in an lame attempt to stop her giggles. The feline rolls his icy blue eyes, hiding his face -with the acceptation of his eyes- from her view, along with that devil of a blush. His ears flatten out, as he twists his flustered tail around his pointer finger. The ghost recovers from her fit and settles next to the feline, noticeably eyeing the blankets.

"Warm enough?" She asks with a gesture towards his newfound cocoon.

Gumball sighs, "Yeah, you'd be in my place if Darwin treated you like a baby too ya know."

Carrie raises an eyebrow, "Um, he cares about you."

"And what is it with all this 'sick' talk?" The boy asks, heart skipping a beat at the thought that Darwin was just doing his own over exaggerated way of caring for him.

"You're sick, that's all you need to know, what's he cooking?" Carrie asks, her purplish rosy eyes glancing at the kitchen.

Gumball shrugs, "I don't know. Besides, you can't eat it."

"I can through you." She smirks, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Ugh," He groans, "That depends."

She rolls her eyes, "_On_…?"

He mentally slaps a hand across his forehead, "Duh, Darwin. He might kill you."

"But, if I do this, I'll fill you up without you even needing to eat. We both get full stomachs, and I know you don't want to eat." She grins.

"Fine. This is the last time though." Gumball growls.

The ghost's grin widens, and she floats into the kitchen, asking Darwin how much longer until he was done cooking. The goldfish just picked up a steaming bowl of what appeared to be chicken noodle soup, and nodded towards it. Carrie nods, zooming out of the kitchen and flying into Gumball, nearly choking at the pain that filled her -_his_- body. How, on earth could he stand this. She was aching everywhere! While in his body her limbs felt like lead, throbbing lead at that. The worse part was focused on his torso, a burning sensation that must've been what Galaxy was talking about; the magical poison eating away at his insides. Damn, it was like being burned alive, slowly, and with the hottest fire.

But no matter, she would eat for him, just this meal, knowing he couldn't even stand the thought of food, because when she thought about it her own stomach lurched when she was in his body. Darwin set the bowl in front of Gumball, noticing that his hair seemed to be a greenish-grey blue now, like as if he were a zombie, or being possessed…hm. His eyes were a bright yellow, glowing with what appeared to be hunger and pain. Darwin flinched inwardly at that, no duh he would be hurting. Poor boy, Darwin thought, watching with distracted eyes as the feline dug into the meal set before him, like a savage beast that hadn't eaten for days.

* * *

**So yeah, in the next chapter...chapter 30, being my goal, I MIGHT just end this story. Mwahahaahaha BUT there would be an sequel. I need EVERYONES opinions on this; stop story at chapter 30, make sequel. Stop story at chapter 50, make a sequel. Or, no sequel and continue until I get bored. :/ The fate of this story is in your hands my fans!**


	30. Chained

**Chapter 30: Chained**

_But no matter, she would eat for him, just this meal, knowing he couldn't even stand the thought of food, because when she thought about it her own stomach lurched when she was in his body. Darwin set the bowl in front of Gumball, noticing that his hair seemed to be a greenish-grey blue now, like as if he were a zombie, or being possessed…hm. His eyes were a bright yellow, glowing with what appeared to be hunger and pain. Darwin flinched inwardly at that, no duh he would be hurting. Poor boy, Darwin thought, watching with distracted eyes as the feline dug into the meal set before him, like a savage beast that hadn't eaten for days._

* * *

After she finished eating Gumball's meal for him, she lurched out of his body, flying into Darwin. The small boy yelps, falling backwards. Carrie groans, rubbing her head and looking over to Darwin who was on the ground. She gasps, floating over to Darwin and pulling him to his feet. Gumball whimpers, gripping his stomach, ears flat.

"O-oh, h-hi Darwin, um…" Carrie laughs nervously, flinching.

Darwin grips her shoulders, "What happened?"

"Well, I was in his body…and ate for him and me both, because he didn't want to eat, and…" She rubs the back of her head.

"What?"

She sighs, eyes tearing up, "I-I felt his pain."

Darwin takes a step forward, "What…how bad is it?"

She bites her lip, hesitating, "Really, really bad. I…don't understand how he can deal with that. Also, where did…Penny stab him when he 'died'?"

"His…heart. Why?" Darwin answers, glancing at the pained boy before grabbing Carrie by her elbow and dragging her into the kitchen.

"It was hurting in his heart, like…not as bad as his stomach, back, and arms…but still, pretty badly." The ghost says in a hushed tone.

Darwin sighs, "Oh god. U-um…I-I don't know what to do-"

The two's conversation is interrupted by Gumballs bloody scream. The two bolt out of the room, jumping to panicked conclusions. As they entered the living room, they were "rewarded" with the sight of Gumball screaming, blood trailing out of his wounds and mouth, tail curled in a jagged manner, claws unsheathed and clawing at his gut, screams of agony racking his body. Darwin calls for his boyfriend, taking a step forward, only to be held back by Carrie's arm. Tears trail down the boy's faces, Darwin wanted to help, but honestly, he knew he couldn't. And he hated that. Gumball howls, dragging his claws across his stomach and chest, leaving new wounds.

"C-Carrie, y-you've g-gotta help him! P-please?!" Darwin wails, watching in horror as his boyfriend begins tears at his lower back.

The ghost looked unnaturally pale, compared to her normal white-skinned self, she was grey. She gulped, "U-uh, I c-can take o-over h-his body…I-I don't k-know what w-will happen."

Darwin nods, "Okay!"

"I'll control him long enough for you to chain him up." She says shakily.

"With what?" The boy whimpers.

She points at the far wall, using her "ghostly powers" to have three sets of chains appear, one set for the arms, the second for the legs, and the last for the neck, "Those."

The boy nods, grabbing the key Carrie gave to him, then running over to the trap. Carrie sucks in a breath, heart beating rapidly. She had to try, for Gumball. She floats near the boy, before diving into his being. After a few moments of twitching, she has control. The ghost girl takes back what she had said about the pain from earlier, that was a bee sting compared to this. She screamed, glancing down at his hands that she had control over, only to see them now lodged deeply into the hot flesh of his stomach. She gulps, ripping them out, a bloody howl ripping from his throat. Weakly, she forces him up, only to fall over and claw at his stomach with a minute of lost possession.

Eventually, she stands up again, dragging his shaking limbs over to Darwin, who was crying. She collapses against the wall. She thrashes when Darwin clamps the chains to his ankles, grounding him. Next came the hands, once they were above his head, Darwin locked the collar like chunk of metal around his neck, as to keep him from biting anything.

Carrie weakly tumbles out of the felines body, and as soon as the ghost is out, the boy screams, trying to tear at himself once again, to no avail. Darwin crawls over to Carrie, embracing her with his face buried in her shoulder, tears soaking her black shirt. The girl hugs him back, her own tears streaming down her face.

Gumball had been completely still for a total of thirty minutes now. His breathing was labored and husky, and his chest shook when he took in a breath. Blood soaked the ground around him, and from where he had been earlier, to where he had walked. Darwin and Carrie sat on the couch, each taking notes of what had happened, for future references.

"I-I can't believe he's going to have to deal with this for a whole month." Darwin states quietly. "I hope it's not like this every day, it was like he was a zombie…"

Carrie forces a smile, one that was as transparent to Darwin of that of a window, showing the fear as clear as it would be looking it in the eye, "I agree. I don't know what to do each time this does happen, I think you'll just have to keep him locked up."

"F-for a month?" Darwin stutters, eyes widening.

She nods her head, "Yeah, well, let him out every day; once a day."

"It's like…taking care of a pet." The boy sighs.

The feline groans hoarsely, and the first thing that came to mind was the pain he felt in his stomach. He cracks an eye open, noticing the…ocean of blood that trailed to him. Gumball glances down, sucking in a sharp breath. His gut was _torn_ to bits, like he had been attacked by a savage lion. Only, he may have been attacked by a feline; himself. Darwin jumps off the couch, running over to Gumball, fresh salty streams trailing down his face as he pecks Gumball's face over and over. The feline groans, opening his mouth to speak, just to receive a tired rasp. Darwin whimpers, pressing a finger to the pale, bloody lips of his lover.

"Shhh, p-please Gumball. Sorry y-you're tied up." The boy says shakily, combing his fingers through the blue tendrils.

Gumball's eyebrows furrow, "Mm…ow." He rasps, more blood spilling over his chin.

Darwin's eyes flick down to his stomach, "O-oh, I-I'm sorry. I-I can't imagine the p-pain y-you're in right n-now."

Carrie floats over, cringing at the smell of blood, "Um, h-how are you feeling Gumball?"

He glares at her, a sudden jab of pain shooting through his spine, causing him to break the glare and cry out. Darwin whimpers, gently kissing his lover's nose, as a small distraction. This, was going to be a long month, that they were sure of, not for just them, but mainly for the bleeding boy. He would have to stay chained up, so much for going home.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update...BUT HELL YEAH! I GOT TO MY GOOOOAAAAAAL! Woop woop!**


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE - IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - IS IMPORTANT!**

**Gumwin is not officially over guys, well, in a theory it isn't. There's two things you all get to look forwards too, -if I ever feel like getting of my lazy butt and work on it- one being the re-write of ****Gumwin****, and two being the one and only sequel to ****Gumwin****, titled "****Gumwin 2****"! There's also the fact I wrote their summaries, full-blown! Each filling a page in my composition book long.**

**Now, this is not what this whole author's note's about, actually, it's to thank you. All of you. The follower's, haters, reviewer's, and everyone who in general took the time to even read ONE sentence of it. I call out to the people who've helped me with improving my writing, and most of you are my ever-lovely reviewers that I wouldn't trade the world for! If not for any of you guys, I would never had kept this random one-shot going, and it would have never turned into a 30 chapter long **_**story**_**. You've all helped this story become more popular than I had ever expected, and you've ALL encouraged me to continue on the trek to finish it. **

**Seriously, just the thought of how…how kind, excited, helpful, encouraging, lovely, and most of all -**_**selfless**_** you all have been, just brings tears to my eyes. I'm honestly honored and grateful to have so many fans -no, **_**friends**_** like you! Everyone of you that are reading this, that means YOU. Thank you. So much, really. I couldn't have done it without you! I'd also like to take the time to bring up the "****2013 AWOG Ceremony Awards****", and how I had gotten so many votes (rewards?) because of you, and that just **_**mean's so much to me**_**!**

* * *

**THANK YOU….**

**CrazyCupCakesGirl78**

**Wafflegirl0304**

**EvelioandZgroup**

**Xavious216**

**JacquelineCyrus**

**Obsessed-With-Obsessions555**

**Aqua9999amazing**

**WalkInThePark (?)**

**Gumwinandbronylova32**

**EdenLeeRay**

**Holycrap35**

**Jj/JoyfulJostler**

**JocelynESanders**

**SpyroKing51**

**BlackRose556**

**AngelicDemonForeverAndAlways**

**RigbyIsAwesome**

**MCRfan020100**

**Bellatrix-Everdeen**

Guest man (?)

someone (?)

Jana (?)

Jamie (?)

Sophiw Rose (?)

Izaku (?)

Rowan Davis (?)

Cerealkiller027 (?)

MyInitalsSuckJB (?)

b da man (?)

NiceStory (?)

Captain Emo (?)

Awesomeness (?)

**AND the "Guest (s)"**

* * *

**That was my shout-out to all of my known, and unknown reviewers! Also, I'd like to thank TrueLeaf, Anthony, and my boyfriend, Rowan. Above, was in NO certain order, except for the people that didn't have profiles to reply too, were listed last ****J But you mean no less to me.**

**However, I do apologize for the gaping in updates, and the promises I didn't keep. Like, when I said I was going to make it to chapter 50, but stopped. I think, **_**think**_**, that in the re-write, ****Gumwin**** will be longer, both in chapters, and have a slightly better story line.**

**I'll let you know, that while writing this though, I am tearing up. It's almost as if I am saying goodbye to you all. Although, I don't think it truly is just that, because I believe I'll be getting more reviews from you on the sequel, and re-write. Hopefully. And just for your information, feel free to private message me, whenever, about whatever, and I **_**will **_**reply to you once I see the message.**

**So, this is my final "chapter" on ****Gumwin****, for now, goodbye! And thank you!**

**~SilverShadowJynx/Stormy**


End file.
